El arrepentido deseo de cumpleaños
by Laura Paty
Summary: El anhelo más grande en su corazón puede volverse un total fiasco cuando finalmente se ve cumplido. Tetsuhiro pedirá liberar las emociones de Souichi ¡¿Que! ¡Ya deja que Morinaga salga de la habitación!
1. Chapter 1

**EL ARREPENTIDO DESEO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

 **.**

 **PDV Laura Paty**

 **Primero que nada de nuevo venimos a traer un nuevo fanfic de conjunto, otra vez tengo el honor de trabajar en conjunto con mi buena amiga Gaby, todo por celebrar dos ocasiones especiales el cumple del lindo personaje Morinaga Tetsuhiro y en segundo el haber formado desde hace un año un increíble equipo al lado de esa talentosa mujer. Me encuentro muy agradecida de haberla encontrado pues ella les da vida a las historias que escribo con sus hermosos dibujos.**

 **PDV Gaby Ibarra**

 **Reitero la confianza y agradezco de todo corazón la oportunidad de volver a trabajar en conjunto, ya que es bastante divertido, celebrando el cumpleaños de Morinaga Tetsuhiro y el haber conocido a mi autora favorita y amiga Laura Paty , que gracias a sus relatos tan hermosos sobre Koi suru boukun entre otros fue que me introdujo poco a poco al ámbito del fan fic además de motivar las ilustraciones sobre la pareja dispareja favorita, me encantan sus ideas y su forma de narrarlas…muchas muchas gracias y es cierto ¡YA ES UN AÑO!**

 **.**

 **Antes de comenzar Laura Paty estará en el PDV Morinaga y Gaby en el PDV Souichi, que lo disfruten y los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Hinako Takanaga.**

.

PDV SEMPAI

La detestable mañana del cumpleaños de Morinaga supe que me obligaría a tener sexo por la noche ¿cómo podría rehusarme con esa cara de perro triste que hace? Además es su cumpleaños y se dé hecho que su familia lo desprecia, por lo cual tendré que sacrificarme un poco.

Mi encimosa familia le preparo una fiesta tonta con un pastel y regalos, Kanako a primera hora me llamó para confirmar que yo llevaría al tonto kohai para la fiesta. Realmente no comprendo la razón para tanto alboroto, a mí no me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños, cada vez que alguien ha querido celebrarlo me ha fastidiado; la última vez que recuerdo celebrar mi onomástico fue cuando mamá todavía se encontraba viva. De ahí en fuera es incómodo, como extraño buscar una fiesta de cualquier tipo anualmente con ese motivo; no obstante mi encimoso y molesto asistente piensa de distinta forma, quiere que alguien le ponga atención las veinticuatro horas del día y con "alguien" me refiero a mí.

Al salir de mi habitación fui recibido con platillos muy elaborados, todos dispuestos como si se tratara de mi celebración, él de igual forma bastante acicalado, creo que resultaría imposible olvidar la fecha con tantas molestas atenciones. Sospecho que con la finalidad de que yo acceda a tener una noche… de hecho lo he pensado un poco, tantos días que no hemos podido tener nada, supongo que puedo resignarme a tener a este hombre fastidioso, feliz el día de hoy, aunque no sé si podré resistir tantos asedios. Llegué a la mesa y dije desganadamente:

— Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga.

El tipo prácticamente llegó corriendo de la cocina hasta donde yo estaba para abrazarme y luego decir efusivamente:

— ¡Oh gracias sempai! ¡Te acordaste no lo puedo creer!

— ¿Cómo demonios crees que podría olvidarlo luego de que lo has mencionado durante los últimos días? Siento decirte que no podemos salir a pasear como lo pediste, Matsuda está enferma y Kanako me ha pedido que la acompañe al doctor. Pero como es tu cumpleaños si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, seguramente Kanako hará todo un teatro cuando le digas la fecha.

Recordé que Kanako me prohibió contarle de la fiesta, ya que es una sorpresa, incluso me obligó a invitar a los amigos de Morinaga en la universidad, por ello inventó toda esa mentira. No tuve opción, si yo no accedía a los caprichos de esa niña le diría a Morinaga y a todo el mundo que nos descubrió besándonos.

El día que ocurrió, mi tonto asistente se encontraba molesto y bastante deprimido, ya que yo había sido muy grosero con él, a tal grado que a pesar de haberme dicho que me perdonaba, en casa de Matsuda parecía querer llorar, lo seguí y lejos de todos lo besé para quitarle esa cara afligida. No comprendo en que momento el beso se hizo largo, hasta que logré escapar de sus brazos antes que se prendiera el libido de ése tarado. Un rato más tarde Kanako llegó mostrando una foto comprometedora en la cual yo mismo arrinconaba a ese tipo contra la pared y nuestros labios parecían hambrientos uno del otro. Al inicio lo negué, intenté mentir diciendo que Morinaga me obligó, sin embargo las pruebas fueron suficientes para incriminarme. Supliqué, prácticamente me hinqué para que no dijera nada, hasta que se le ocurrió forzarme a hacer cosas buenas por él; la primera de todas es esta.

Sigo sin creer que me pueden chantajear tantas personas, todo por culpa de Morinaga ¡Para variar! ¡Y encima tenga que ser amable con ése empalagoso! Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas con su respuesta:

— Bueno sempai, ni hablar, la familia es muy importante, pero gracias por la invitación, creo que prefiero quedarme en casa o ir con mi amigo Hiroto, seguro que le gustará celebrar conmigo.

No me es posible creerlo ¿se negó a venir? Si no logró llevarlo, Kanako soltará la sopa. No puedo dejar las cosas así, menos ahora que mi hermana invitó a toda la familia y a gente de la universidad.

— Kanako me pidió que vinieras, dijo que si luego de la consulta de Matsuda tu podrías darle un consejo.

— No se preocupe sempai dígale que iré mañana temprano a verla, que hoy es mi cumpleaños y salí a divertirme.

Al escuchar nuevamente su negativa quise ahorcarlo ¿Ahora que rayos le diré para traerlo? Es una persona totalmente franca a la hora de demostrar sus emociones, si le digo de la sorpresa no podrá fingir que no sabe nada y Kanako advertirá que no cumplí el trato. Respiré hondo e intenté nuevamente con algo que no podrá rehusar:

— Maldita sea Morinaga, sé que es tu cumpleaños pero si no vienes esa niña me va a estar molestado. Si me acompañas prometo que haré algo bueno por ti.

El calor rodeo mi rostro, de cualquier forma ya sé de hecho lo que me pedirá y el día de hoy imaginé que sucedería inevitablemente, por lo que prometerlo no me meterá en más problemas.

El idiota sonrió y se abochornó, sus intenciones de abrazarme fueron impedidas por mi mirada asesina, cosa que lo hizo limitarse a responder:

— Iré con usted sempai, no se preocupe yo hablaré con Kanako.

Suspiré notoriamente sintiendo un gran alivio, nos sentamos a la mesa y desayunamos la deliciosa comida, luego de ello preguntó:

— ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en la casa de la señora Matsuda?

— Kanako dijo que la consulta es a las doce del día, por lo que en un par de horas debemos irnos.

El tiempo pasó aprisa, de antemano comprendo que esta tonta fiesta le hará notar a Morinaga algo que no es verdad, quedaré ante sus ojos como un tonto cursi pero mejor que crea eso a que todos vean esas fotos ¡Primero muerto a semejante humillación!

Nos arreglamos y partimos con anticipación a la fiesta, al llegar toqué el timbre y abrió mi hermanita chantajista emocionada tomando la mano de Morinaga:

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Llegaste! Ven conmigo adentro.

Dio un par de pasos al interior hasta que escuché el clásico:

— ¡SORPRESA!

Todo se convirtió en un mar de felicitaciones, tantas personas lo abrazaron y le entregaron un regalo mientras me fui a sentar a un sillón hasta que llegó totalmente cariñoso a mi lado diciendo:

— Sempai muchas gracias por la fiesta, no puedo creer que juntara a tantas personas, incluso a mis amigos de la universidad.

Me abrazó efusivamente y luego se separó de mí quedando su rostro frente al mío. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, supe de inmediato que me besaría frente a todos, por lo que inmediatamente lo golpee sin pensarlo.

Su adolorido rostro reflejó molestia y tristeza ¿Pero cómo quiere que yo le dé un beso frente a mi familia y gente de la universidad? ¡Primero muerto ya lo dije y lo reitero!

Me enojé mucho por lo que subí a mi habitación dejándolo con las demás personas de la fiesta, sin advertir que Kanako venía tras de mí:

— ¡Eres cruel hermano! Es su cumpleaños y no pudiste ser un poco menos agresivo, comprendo que las apariencias son todo para ti, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de que no diga nada. Pero sabes que, un día Morinaga se cansará de ti y se buscará a alguien que sepa darle amor sin avergonzarse, no como tú.

No aguardó por mi respuesta, sólo se marchó a la fiesta nuevamente, entre tanto no dejé de pensar que quizá ella tiene razón, puede que él idiota un día despertará de sus locas hormonas y buscará algo mejor que yo. Mi pecho dolió al tiempo que ese pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza, me gustaría ser un poco más paciente, pero absolutamente no puedo cambiar lo que soy, me ofusca su estúpida actitud.

Pasaron algunos minutos y bajé nuevamente a la reunión, me oculté entre las personas, saludé a mi familia y procuré estar lo más lejos de Morinaga. No puedo soportar su mirada acusadora, cualquier otro día lo tomaría de forma distinta, sin embargo hoy está más sensible que de costumbre. La fiesta transcurrió como cualquier otra a la que asistiera alguna vez, música, charlas aburridas, las bebidas, comida y la fastidiosa parte donde se parte el pastel de cumpleaños. En la distancia sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a los míos en el momento de abrirlos luego de pensar su deseo, justo para soplar las velas del pastel. Sentí por alguna extraña causa un escalofrío recorrer mi piel y me quedé totalmente estático por unos segundos al igual que él.

Avanzada la noche nos retiramos a casa, se suponía que yo me quedaría a dormir aquí con tal de vigilar a Kurokawa, no obstante ver a Morinaga partir al departamento haciendo esa cara de lástima, me hizo irme a su lado. Además de las nuevas amenazas de Kanako.

— No tenías que venir conmigo, deberías volver a quedarte con tu familia. — Expresó el afligido Morinaga.

— Yo quería volver a casa, ahí no hay lugar para que yo me pueda quedar.

— Sempai… siento mucho haber intentado besarte… es sólo que opino que debería haberme alejado con un empujón, golpearme frente a todos en mi cumpleaños me hizo sentir tan mal.

Suspiré con hastío, ¿Qué rayos puedo decirle? ¿No volveré a hacerlo? Definitivamente volverá a ocurrir si intenta ser tan idiota como siempre.

Llegamos al departamento, por lo que esperé recibir sus lujuriosas atenciones, pero marchó hasta su habitación y dijo:

— Buenas noches sempai.

Es increíble que no hiciera nada, una molestia recorrió mi pecho, algo como ¿decepción? No creo que sea algo así, razón para dormir y evadir a mi estúpida conciencia.

La hermosa luz de la mañana me lleno de energía, todo se sentía tan fresco y bello, la luminosidad tan relajante, los diminutos y agraciados pájaros en la ventana me invitaban a salir a recorrer las calles para disfrutar de todo. De pronto recordé a la persona especial que habita la misma casa que yo, fui muy grosero el día de ayer, razón para disculparme e invitarlo a lo que no pude, a hacer el amor una y otra vez hasta unir nuestras almas en una sola, o por lo menos hacerlo increíblemente feliz como él hace siempre conmigo.

Prácticamente salté por la habitación para vestirme, luego recordé que nada mejor para disculparme como llegar desnudo hasta dónde él. Salí casi a hurtadillas para darle la sorpresa, escuché la ducha y tuve una maravillosa idea:

— ¡Eh Morinaga abre!

— No tardo sempai.

— Abre un minuto sólo para que pueda orinar.

Mis deseos fueron cumplidos a los pocos momentos y el clic de la puerta se escuchó al tiempo que sus palabras:

— Abrí el seguro, sólo espere que me meta del otro lado de la cortina y entre.

No iba a esperar sus instrucciones, simplemente abrí y lo atrapé completamente desnudo mostrando ese suculento trasero que siempre he adorado. Corrí hasta abrazarlo y mis manos recorrieron de inmediato su torso tan exquisito, esos pectorales que se mueven cada que da envestidas, los abdominales tan seductores que muestra todas las veces que levanta la camisa para retirársela. El paraíso esperaba por mí para ser tomado hasta llegar al cielo juntos.

.

PDV MORINAGA

Siempre he divagado con la loca idea de que mi querido sempai fuera más lindo y atento, pido demasiado eso lo sé de sobra, no es que no aprecie todo el camino que ha recorrido por mí, me lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones ¡Por eso lo amo más cada día! Y debe ser bastante difícil para él lidiar con su forma de ser…además de mi naturaleza que no puedo evitar, pero en serio si de verdad existiera la magia de un deseo de cumpleaños, sería que sempai fuera cada día más expresivo y amoroso en nuestra relación furtiva, como lo soy yo con él.

Despierta Tetsuhiro, deberías resignarte, pensé para mis adentros. Es como dice él, soy un sentimental idiota sin remedio, ya debería estar acostumbrado; además en los últimos años no he celebrado mi cumpleaños, sólo Hiroto me ha felicitado. Aunque ya le haya dicho un par de veces a sempai sobre mi día, de sobra sé que le molesta tanto ésas cosas que pasará desapercibido o me dará con la puerta en la nariz por ridículo y cursi, supongo estoy sensible por la fecha …es todo.

Había estado muy pensativo con respecto a la actitud de sempai, la verdad es que no estoy muy de humor luego de lo ocurrido en casa de Tía Matsuda hace poco, ya que fui requerido, supongo en contra de la voluntad de él para una reunión, y que para variar las cosas, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que terminé siendo reprimido groseramente por sempai… él quería estar con su familia y yo lo entiendo, pero no tengo la culpa que me hubieran insistido en asistir a la cena, mentiría si no dijera que estaba muy contento por hacerme sentir parte de ellos y no dejé de parlotear sobre qué podría llevar para agradecerles.

¡Me encanta su familia y agradezco tanto sus atenciones! El rechazarlos hubiera sido un poco ofensivo, sólo quería retribuir su amabilidad y terminó en una actitud por demás grosera…diciendo que me callara porque era un empalagoso y cursi sin remedio, además de los clásicos insultos de idiota y tarado. A pesar de todo no respondí nada, sólo continué con mis labores, haciendo una charola de galletas que llevé a la reunión, pero en casi todo ése tiempo, poco le dirigí la palabra.

Aunque antes de partir a la reunión, intentó disculparse, las palabras no le salieron, sólo se rascó la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

— Morinaga…lo que te dije hace unos días yo…

— Descuida sempai, no tienes por qué decir más…no hay rencores todo está bien.

Claro que es una mentira, él se pondrá incómodo porque su rutina se pone de cabeza con su asistente dándole problemas por sus tonterías sentimentales, más que por ser sincero. De esa forma dejé que él disfrutara de la compañía de ellos, pero sus duras palabras resonaron en mi mente, hubo un punto en que me sentí tan sobrecogido… que fingí malestar para ir al baño y serenarme antes de dar un espectáculo que terminaría por enfadarlo más. Apenas me fui, no había notado que me había seguido, jalándome del brazo y sorprendiéndome con un beso tan apasionado, que por ése momento olvidé todo como siempre.

Verlo tan avergonzado y arrepentido es superior a cualquier enfado que yo tenga, sólo me dijo:

— Olvídalo todo …regresa a la reunión.

Se veía tan lindo sonrojado, que por la emoción hice a un lado todo, en el departamento una vez que regresamos, la noche fue nuestra para demostrarle que lo amaba tanto que no me importan sus desplantes. Sin embargo y para colmo de males, el trabajo empezó a ser bastante en la universidad, entre tareas reportes y experimentos, ya tenemos muchos días que no lo hacemos, terminamos exhaustos, él no tiene ánimo y se encoleriza si hago el mínimo esfuerzo para siquiera abrazarle; además yo estoy también muy cansado como para recibir reprimendas por querer algo de atención, tal vez cuando todo se tranquilice un poco.

Al pasar de los días y cerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños, ya le había rogado a sempai salir a pasear un rato y nada más, pero luego lo pensé mejor, después de todo tenemos trabajo en el laboratorio, sempai ya está bastante presionado, eso sin nombrar el tiempo que estuve ausente por mi entrenamiento para mi trabajo en la Farmacéutica S cuando me titule, pues muchos experimentos se atrasaron.

Además, a sempai no se le dan los detalles, no espero siquiera un regalo, lo último que recibí de él fueron vitaminas y medicinas cuando estuve enfermo. Me gustaría pasar mi cumpleaños tranquilamente con él, no pido más y menos con el malhumor que ha tenido, por lo que decidí en el último minuto que es mejor que mi cumpleaños pase sin pena ni gloria. Es más, incluso no haré ningún avance para tener una noche de pasión porque lo veo muy estresado y será mucho peor, pero se lo diré después de la comida que le preparé, un sempai con el estómago lleno es un sempai feliz y tranquilo…

Dispuse todo y llamé a sempai para que viniera:

— Sempai, ya está listo, por favor ven a comer.

Sempai salió admirando la mesa, los platillos son para él, todo lo que le gusta incluso su cerveza favorita. Ya me bañé y arreglé, sin embargo como dije, en el último momento me arrepentí de salir, pero no hay marcha atrás sólo comeremos y me comportaré para que descanse. Tal vez será bueno que vaya con Hiroto un rato después.

Aun así me siento feliz, tengo sempai a mi lado y no esté tan solo, no obstante una frase llegó a mis oídos.

— Feliz cumpleaños Morinaga.

En ése momento todo el mundo se detuvo, la luz se hizo más brillante y mi corazón brincó de alegría, mis pies tomaron impulso de forma voluntaria y me arrojé a los brazos de un muy gruñón y adorable sempai parado junto a la mesa expresando con emoción:

— ¡Oh gracias sempai! ¡Te acordaste no lo puedo creer!

— ¿Cómo demonios crees que podría olvidarlo luego de que lo has mencionado durante los últimos días? Siento decirte que no podemos salir a pasear como lo pediste, Matsuda está enferma y Kanako me ha pedido que la acompañe al doctor. Pero como es tu cumpleaños si quieres puedes venir

Hubo un momento que iba a decir que sí, pero recordé la última vez que fui …no sería prudente y menos con un familiar enfermo.

— Bueno sempai, ni hablar, la familia es muy importante, pero gracias por la invitación, creo que prefiero quedarme en casa o ir con mi amigo Hiroto, seguro que le gustará celebrar conmigo.

— Kanako me pidió que vinieras, dijo que si luego de la consulta de Matsuda tu podrías darle un consejo.

— No se preocupe sempai dígale que iré mañana temprano a verla, que hoy es mi cumpleaños y salí a divertirme… además la señora Matsuda necesitará reposo y no quería ser molestia.

Sempai empezó a exasperarse. Supuse que como esto es un asunto familiar, le alegrara no estar preocupado si me le iré encima.

— Maldita sea Morinaga, sé que es tu cumpleaños pero si no vienes esa niña me va a estar molestado. Si me acompañas prometo que haré algo bueno por ti.

Sempai se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate radioactivo, se veía muy lindo pero insistente, tal vez quiere calmar su conciencia por los días pasados.

Estaba tan feliz y abochornado que iba a volver a abrazarle, sin embargo un destello de aura fulminante me hizo desistir y la mirada asesina de sempai también. Su vista cambio un poco, se tornó expectante, así que tuve que responder:

— Iré con usted sempai, no se preocupe yo hablaré con Kanako.

Suspiré notoriamente sintiendo un gran alivio, nos sentamos a la mesa y desayunamos la deliciosa comida, luego de ello pregunté:

— ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en la casa de la señora Matsuda?

— Kanako dijo que la consulta es a las doce del día, por lo que en un par de horas debemos irnos.

Por las prisas así me fui, algo formal partimos con anticipación a la casa de Tía Matsuda, al llegar toqué el timbre y abrió Kanako emocionada tomando mi mano con fuerza:

— ¡Morinaga! ¡Llegaste! Ven conmigo adentro.

Las cosas tan raras, hasta que llegamos al saloncito donde sólo pude escuchar las serpentinas caer y un coro gritar:

— ¡SORPRESA!

Todo se convirtió en un mar de felicitaciones, tantas personas me abrazaron me entregaron un regalo mientras vi cómo sempai se alejaba bastante molesto sentándose en un sillón. Inmerso en el cálido ambiente se llenó mi corazón de alegría, estaba a punto de inflamarse que podía estallar y morir de felicidad, por lo que llegué hasta él diciendo:

— Sempai muchas gracias por la fiesta, no puedo creer que juntara a tantas personas, incluso a mis amigos de la universidad.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y luego me separé de él quedando su rostro frente al mío. Sentí mi corazón inflamarse de fuego, no me importó nadie, sólo sus hermosos labios tan cerca y que degustaría con todo mi amor y el afecto que era capaz de sentir; pero un sonoro puñetazo me hizo volver a la realidad, rompiendo mi ensoñación.

La gente empezó a murmurar por el golpe, mirándonos a ambos, me dejé llevar por el calor del momento y ésta es mi consecuencia. Olvidé que mi lugar en casa de los Tatsumi es de un simple amigo y nada más, por lo que mi pecho dolió más que nunca, como si me hubieran atravesado en dos. Luego vi a sempai corriendo fúrico hasta su habitación donde se encerró, sentí como si un nudo se formara en mis entrañas y mi corazón se apesadumbró, contuve mis lágrimas mientras vi a Kanako perseguirlo. Kurokawa y Tomoe se apiadaron de mí tratando de tranquilizarme, pero siempre he sido bueno para fingir.

Por primera vez en mi vida no sólo estoy más que decepcionado, me siento furioso, no quiero ver a Souichi el resto de la velada y espero que acabe todo pronto para poder ir a mi cuarto a llorar.

Pasaron algunos minutos y bajó nuevamente a la reunión, comenzó a evadirme entre los grupos de personas. No puedo dejar de estar molesto, cada vez que lo veo desvío mis ojos, pues en ellos se refleja mi claro disgusto, he tratado de ser complaciente y hasta iba a renunciar de salir con él por mí cumpleaños. He respetado su preciado espacio personal por consideración a su estado anímico ¡Pero ya basta! La fiesta transcurrió llena de música y charlas a las que casi ni puse atención, la verdad ha sido el peor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

Sólo rogué porque pronto salga el pastel para partirlo y terminar con todo esto. Los Tatsumi lo hicieron de buena fe y lo agradezco a excepción de uno, pero yo sólo necesito irme al departamento y desahogarme. Luego de pensar mi deseo, miré al delicioso pastel con velitas listo para ello, pero sentía la mirada de sempai sobre mí, así es… ahí estaba atento sin poderse acercar a mí. Afortunadamente, ante la canción más amarga que me pareció de "feliz cumpleaños", fruncí las cejas con enojo al ver sus fríos ojos color miel.

Por fin tomé aire, cerrando los ojos.

"Que sempai sea cada día más expresivo y amoroso, más de lo que soy yo con él…que no le importe el qué dirán y admita que estamos en una relación, incluso lo declare al mundo entero."

Soplé las velas mientras un calor me abrasó en todo el cuerpo, no era como cuando la pasión me asaltara, era más denso, inclemente…lo que me hizo pensar que posiblemente me hubiera resfriado. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Al menos fue pretexto para despedirme de los Tatsumi para irme a descansar, viendo que sempai no deja de hostigar a Kurokawa e Isogai empezara a torturar a sempai con el karaoke. No me siento de ánimos siquiera para molestarme con él, como si la alegría se hubiera borrado de mí ser.

Al poco tiempo de salir, con la promesa de tía Matsuda de enviarme bocadillos y pastel, salí cabizbajo y con una sensación fría en el pecho, escuché a sempai llegar conmigo corriendo, Kanako debió reprenderlo, ojalá y se hubiera quedado en su casa, no tenía ganas de ir con él después de todo.

— No tenías que venir conmigo, deberías volver a quedarte con tu familia.

— Yo quería volver a casa, ahí no hay lugar para que yo me pueda quedar.

— Sempai… siento mucho haber intentado besarte… es sólo que opino que deberías haberme alejado con un empujón, golpearme frente a todos en mi cumpleaños me hizo sentir tan mal.

Sólo escuché un suspiro grave y pesado, nada más… pero tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema, estaba muy molesto y decepcionado, sólo quería dormirme ya. Fue un decepcionante cumpleaños y no sé qué estaría esperando parado frente a su habitación, yo tan sólo volteé sin ánimo y me despedí antes de entrar a mi cuarto.

— Buenas noches sempai.

Entré a mi cuarto y me puse la pijama, me dejé caer en la cama y no quise saber más, ni siquiera me apiadé de la mirada expectante que tenía, realmente ha sido un fiasco, no quiero saber más de éste día ni de ningún cumpleaños más, en mi vida volveré a celebrar ninguna cursilería más con él.

Me levanté temprano, con dolor en el cuello y los hombros, sigo tensionado por el mal rato de ayer, pero debíamos ir a la universidad, afortunadamente no tenía clases temprano. No deseo estar hoy cerca de sempai, buscaré un pretexto para hoy no ir al laboratorio, sé que tendrá mucho trabajo, pero Tadokoro y Mika podrán lidiar con él, mañana les compensaré llevándoles dulces y galletas.

Decidí ducharme, mientras intento relajarme con el agua caliente de la regadera, escuché la puerta tocar y bufé con bastante molestia porque supuse es sempai.

— ¡Eh Morinaga abre!

— No tardo sempai.

Un enorme fastidio me inundó ¡Por favor! Yo jamás haría eso de molestarlo en el baño, porque en primer lugar no quiero incomodar y en segundo me estampa en el azulejo cuando intento ver su figura esbelta y oler su fragancia… soy un pervertido, ahora entiendo cuando es al revés.

— Abre un minuto sólo para que pueda orinar.

Lo pensé mejor y creo que no me molestaría a menos que sea una urgencia, por lo cual alargué el brazo cubriéndome con la cortina ¡Maldición! A buena hora se me ocurrió comprar una transparente, razón para darle la espalda y no verlo. Le grité mientras daba la vuelta a la regadera:

— Abrí el seguro, sólo espere que me meta del otro lado de la cortina y entre.

Apenas si me di la vuelta, escuché el clic de la puerta, fue entonces que unos brazos largos y delgados me sujetaron con gran fuerza de mí cintura. Admito que sempai parece frágil pero es engañoso, ya que me empujó con rapidez acorralándome en la esquina de la regadera, sus manos me recorrían como si quisiera grabarse cada centímetro de mi piel. Dándome la vuelta, se replegó contra mi cuerpo y deslizó sus manos directo a mi trasero, sujetándolo firmemente y diciéndome con una expresión realmente lasciva totalmente desconocida de mi tirano.

— ¡Por fin te tengo!

— ¡AAH SEMPAI! ¡¿QUE?!

Sus manos se regodeaban en mis cuartos traseros con firmeza, haciéndome sobresaltar con un sonrojo súbito, quise alejarlo un poco de mí tomándole de los hombros, pero sus manos subieron rápidamente hacia mis pectorales. Su rostro era un giro de ciento ochenta grados, la mirada depredadora y llena de lujuria, sus pupilas titilaban como las de una fiera al acecho. La sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a mi pecho lamiéndolo hasta prenderse de uno de mis pezones.

—¡SEM..MMNNGH! — Gemí en medio de una tremenda delectación.

Tan arrebatador y sorprendente, no pude imprimir fuerza alguna para alejarlo de mí, ya que un dulce estremecimiento me recorrió. La mano de sempai hábilmente descendió hasta mi eje que apenas despertaba a causa de las tremendas y sensuales caricias a mi cuerpo. Entrecerré los ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula y mis manos se aferraron de los hombros fuertes de él.

—Morinaga…mh…¡cómo me enloquece tu cuerpo! ¡Tú pecho bien formado! Firme como una roca. — Dijo entre chupeteos, las descargas eléctricas emanaron por varias partes, su mano empezó a moverse sobre mi miembro cuando ¡OH DIOS! ¿QUE HACE?

Me sujetó con firmeza replegándome contra la pared, su pecho y el mío se movían al compás de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, comenzó a susurrarme mientras se desataban más descargas eléctricas venidas de mi eje. Un entumecimiento se apoderó de mí en un calor abrasador, noté que sempai se acercó a mi oído susurrándome con voz febril sin soltarme:

— Morinaga…por favor, quiero hacerte sentir bien, siento mucho pero mucho el haber sido tan grosero contigo en tu cumpleaños.

¿Sempai disculpándose?... Debo haberme golpeado o algo, pero no tuve tiempo, me empezó a besar en el cuello, prendido, dejándome rastros del calor de sus labios, haciéndome perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, aunque quisiera aferrarme a mi orgullo y mi enojo, lamiendo mi oreja sin dejar de hablar con un tono tan dulce y ronco, sobrecogido de emoción, la verdad es que ya no podía más.

— Sem…pai…yo. — Intenté hablar pero los preciosos ojos color miel me atenazaron, no pude resistir más, es tan sincero, puesto que también sentí su miembro erecto frotarse junto al mío, con su cálida voz llamándome y besándome:

— Mo…ri…eres todo para mí. — Me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tan diferente, tan radiante, y las palabras que tanto anhelé salieron: — Siento que me vuelves loco y que las cosas dan vueltas, que quiero estar contigo para ser uno y nunca dejarnos ir.

Suficiente para mí, abracé a mi entregado amante con todo mi ser llenándole de besos, saboreé su lengua y su dulce saliva. Me soltó para abrazarse de mi cuello, pero yo ya estoy bastante encendido, por lo que ambos salimos del baño en medio de vapor y humedad hasta la cama, en donde sempai rudamente me aventó y saltó encima de mí. Con los codos me subí a la cama en medio de candentes besos en todo mi cuerpo, mientras sempai se acomodó ¡Increíble era como si ya estuviera preparado!

— Mori…Mori, tu piel es tan suave como un melocotón, tan sensible, tu cabello sedoso es exquisito.

Me sonrojé tanto que hasta me apené como un colegial, lo miré asombrado, no puedo creerlo ¡Es mi deseo de cumpleaños hecho realidad!

Tomó arrojadamente mi eje dirigiéndolo a su entrada, seguro de sí mismo, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, mientras lo introdujo y poco a poco bajó hasta llegar a juntar mis caderas con las de él. No dejó de abrir su corazón sin ninguna vergüenza, sin temores sin prejuicios que le ataran más.

— Tienes unos preciosos ojos verdes muy brillantes y estás tan lindo sonrojado, me hace pensar que eres una dulce fresa que voy a engullir…neh. — Sus gemidos al bajar y dejar que mi eje lo llené son tan suaves, con su cadencioso movimiento al empezar nuestro coloquio. Lo tomé de sus caderas sobre mí ¡Él me esté montando! ¡Tomó la iniciativa!

Sus movimientos son fuertes, con una expresión de éxtasis mezclada con dolor, razón por la que me preocupé un poco de que por lo intempestivo se hubiera lastimado, pero de un momento todo cambió, el calor nos envolvió gradualmente y el entumecimiento tan agradable se volvió olas de fuego que se centran desde nuestras caderas y recorren cada palmo de nuestros cuerpos. Me levanté y abracé la breve cintura de sempai, aferrándome a ella, él me peinaba el cabello totalmente descompuesto, me aferré a sus caderas y penetré cada vez más profundo, hacia arriba y abajo, chupando sus pezones, besando su blanca piel. Me alzó la cara con sus manos, su sonrisa es tan brillante, tan distinta a su gesto de placer y lucha consigo mismo, sé que le encanta y disfruta nuestros momentos íntimos, pero siempre tiene ése rostro con un leve dejo de contradicción.

Una minúscula partícula siempre parecía luchar a su entrega, a pesar de que siempre termina haciéndolo y es tan tierno, pero… ¡El ver la expresión de total libertad y desinhibición es superior a mis fuerzas!

Ahora soy yo el avergonzado de su seguridad, por la sincera respuesta de su cuerpo hacia mí ¡PERO NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO! Sin embargo no perdí ritmo, hundí mi rostro en su hombro escondiendo mi sonrojo, entonces advertí que sempai me apretó más con su gemido profundo y agudo que me hizo notar la cercanía de su clímax y de igual forma el mío venía con el de él. Cerré los ojos mientras aceleré las estocadas en su cálido y contraído interior suave, volviéndome loco por sus jadeos y sus palabras ahogadas en pasión.

—¡MORI…MORI…MORI!

No sé de dónde sacó el llamarme así, sólo me centré en su voz, empujando más y más hondo, al fin me hizo levantar el rosto con ambas manos en lo que nos atenazó con tremenda fuerza un orgasmo sincronizado como el golpe de una llamarada. Percibí su interior pulsando cuando mi eje lo llenó con su calor, su esencia quedó en mi vientre mezclándose con mi sudor sacudiéndonos en movimientos lentos y constantes, profundos, para estremecernos al unísono junto a un potente gemido ronco e intenso de nuestras gargantas.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama envueltos en el cálido rumor de nuestras respiraciones desacompasadas, el sudor se mezcló con las sábanas, tenía entrecerrados los ojos como si fuera un sueño y me sentía flotar, las manos de sempai peinaron mis cabellos y me dio pequeños besos en los labios.

—Sempai…estuviste…arrebatador. — Comenté entre jadeos percibiendo su cuerpo sobre mí. Una lágrima se me salió mientras continué diciendo aún envuelto en el calor del momento: — Sempai… ¿Me amas?

Me observó un poco extrañado como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Levantó la ceja y desvió la mirada como si intentara buscar una respuesta en el aire.

— No … no sé qué es el amor, no sabría decirlo. — Expresó dudoso sempai.

Un agudo dolor se estampó en mi pecho, mis cejas se juntaron en una expresión de decepción, con una terrible frustración que me envolvió. Honestamente quiero escuchar ésas palabras, por lo que mi vista bajó poco a poco. Creo que sería inmensamente feliz si alguna vez puedo oírlo decir ésa frase, aunque sea una vez para dejar de estar inseguro y de dudar. Debió leerlo en mi rostro, porque inmediatamente me acercó hacia él con ambas manos y dijo de una forma casi desesperada, como si temiera el haberme lastimado:

— Pero siento algo tan grande por ti que no sabría cómo describirlo… las palabras no alcanzan para decírtelo… En serio, quiero estar contigo siempre.

Sus brazos me cubrieron con fuerza, como si de ello dependiera su vida, se siente tan honesto y lo es. Todo el tiempo mi sempai es intachable, nunca dudaré de sus acciones o palabras, sé que esto es parte de él, aún y con mi deseo, sempai siempre será el mismo, sólo es cuestión que se acostumbre …tal vez pronto pueda escuchar las palabras que tanto busco en él.

Abrazados nos dejamos llevar un momento, el sueño nos arropó y de pronto….¡YA ERA MAS DEL MEDIODIA!

— ¡WHAAAA! ¡ES TARDEE! ¡LAS CLASES¡ ¡EL LABORATORIO! — Salté de la cama apurado a levantar a un amodorrado sempai que se negaba a salir de mi lecho, metiéndolo en la ducha, nos bañamos juntos y casi fue una pelea campal pues sempai estaba toqueteándome dispuesto a otra ronda pero me negué rotundamente.

.

PDV SEMPAI

La pasión consumió mis sentidos, supe de inmediato al tener este hombre tan seductor que no podré controlarme más, siempre resisto todas esas arrebatadoras emociones, pero el día de hoy simplemente he dejado de tener ese control exhaustivo, ahora soy capaz de comprender y apreciar todo desde la libertad de mis deseos.

Tomé entre mi boca uno de sus pezones tal cual él siempre hace con los míos, por lo que conseguí un gemido fascinante que impactó mi cabeza:

—¡SEM..MMNNGH!

En todos estos años nunca comprendí la razón para decirme persuasivamente lo mucho que ama mis gemidos, pero en estos momentos comprendo que es una completa delicia causarle placer, siento como mi pene se mueve y punza en un micro orgasmo que lleva a todo mi cuerpo a un profundo goce. Decidí continuar, pensé un poco en detenerme sin razón aparente, pero olvidé todo una vez que tuve ese miembro que crecía endureciéndose entre mis dedos, lo toqué como si fuera el mío propio, con el mismo ánimo y ganas de hacerlo correrse y temblar. Cerró sus ojos y me tomó de los hombros sosteniendo su cuerpo débil, por lo cual dije lo que pensé al instante:

— Morinaga…mh…¡cómo me enloquece tu cuerpo! ¡Tú pecho bien formado! Firme como una roca.

Lo empujé contra la pared y finalmente supe que debía disculparme antes de continuar:

— Morinaga…por favor, quiero hacerte sentir bien, siento mucho pero mucho el haber sido tan grosero contigo en tu cumpleaños.

Intentó responder pero no pudo decirme nada, lucía totalmente sorprendido, sin embargo lleno de las mismas emociones que yo percibí recorrer mi cuerpo, lo sé puesto que lo veo en sus ojos. Esa dulce mirada tan encantadora que siempre me dice palabras dulces, que me atiborra los sentidos de tantas impresiones hermosas que dan vueltas una y otra vez por mi cabeza haciéndome perder la razón, solo quiero…

— Siento que me vuelves loco y que las cosas dan vueltas, que quiero estar contigo para ser uno y nunca dejarnos ir. — Dije finalmente para procurar unir nuestros pensamientos.

Me llevó a la habitación en la que me entregué al deseo de ser uno, no quise esperar a sus atenciones de siempre, no podría aguantar la lentitud de sus caricias amorosas, lo único que pretendo es volvernos uno, que llene el enorme vació de mi corazón con su calidez inigualable. En cada parte y cada paso continué diciendo una y otra vez todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza, las cosas que veo y que siento, lo hacen feliz como a mí me hace tan feliz saber lo mucho que me ama.

Necesité tocarlo para volverlo real, sé que lo hemos hecho un sinfín de veces, no obstante en esta ocasión en la que mis emociones son tan libres creo que he muerto y he vuelto a nacer para ser suyo por siempre. La dolorosa punzada de su miembro entrado con lentitud pasó brevemente al tiempo que me relajé completamente para poder mover la cadera y mirar las expresiones de delectación en su rostro. Sus movimientos se volvieron certeros como todas las veces y de pronto percibí ese agradable calor rodear todo mi ser, escuché su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos apretaron un poco mi cuerpo mientras yo mismo me dejé guiar a su lado hasta donde las pasiones se mezclan con los sentimientos.

Lo miré tan dulce y frágil al lado mío, que lo acaricié totalmente feliz luego de nuestro placentero orgasmo. Me miró con ternura y dijo:

— Sempai… estuviste… arrebatador… Sempai ¿Me amas?

No pensé mucho simplemente respondí:

— No … no sé qué es el amor, no sabría decirlo… Pero siento algo tan grande por ti que no sabría cómo describirlo… las palabras no alcanzan para decírtelo… En serio, quiero estar contigo siempre.

Lo volví a abrazar luego de expresar mis más profundos pensamientos, comprendí que todas estas cosas que siento es agradable decirlas puesto que me dan una increíble felicidad.

Me dormí entre sus cálidos brazos hasta que se liberó y gritó despertándome de golpe:

— ¡WHAAAA! ¡ES TARDEE! ¡LAS CLASES¡ ¡EL LABORATORIO!

No tenía intensión de apartarme de su lado, finalmente me siento tan tranquilo conmigo mismo y comprendo que es gracias a él que puedo tener todas estas emociones que me hacen querer gritar de alegría. Cosa que siempre negué, pues intenté toda la vida evadir ese cosquilleo que se apodera de mí, siendo que al dejarme llevar puedo obtener tanta paz y tranquilidad.

Lo abracé jalándolo a la cama nuevamente, creo que quiero tenerlo dentro de mí otra vez, un poco de estimulación puede ponernos a compartir lo de hace algunas horas, sin embargo él me separó para llevarme con engaños hasta la ducha. Bajo la regadera me prometió nuevamente los dulces placeres del sexo, yo procuré tocarlo lascivamente para encantar sus sentidos, aunque continuó argumentado que es nuestro deber ir a la universidad, ya que tiene responsabilidades que cumplir al igual que yo. Continué intentando tocarlo incluso noté sus pupilas dilatadas mientras me besó, pero respiró profundo y abrió el agua fría para quitarme completamente la erección. Prácticamente salió corriendo de la ducha sin toalla pues la jale y miré su trasero desnudo encerrarse en su habitación. Con un poco de desánimo entré a mi habitación para vestirme pues creo prudente ir a ver que hacen mis eficientes asistentes a los que siempre maltrato para que se apuren con el trabajo. Mientras me puse mi ropa lo miré en la entrada de mi habitación con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, al tiempo que me sonrió con esa expresión que pone cada vez que me dice "te amo". Una razón más para preguntar ¿qué demonios es el amor? Porque seguramente esto que siento puede serlo y si lo es debo decírselo a él y mi familia antes de que se marchen.

Antes de salir lo volví a besar y pregunté una vez más:

— ¿No prefieres que nos quedemos a tener sexo todo el día? Sé que no puedo todo el tiempo recibirte pues me lastimas luego de hacerlo un par de veces, pero si yo te lo hago, también podemos hacerlo más veces hasta cansarnos.

— ¿Sempai tú quieres que? Esto debe ser un sueño, pero de verdad tengo que llegar a mi clase. Te prometo que si por la noche todavía te es viable, lo haremos las veces que quieras.

Lo besé y salimos prácticamente unidos de nuestros labios, caminó frente a mí y yo sentí una profunda emoción de estar a su lado, ir junto a él no me pareció suficiente hasta que al llegar al campus miré una pareja tomada de la mano, entonces supe lo que nos faltaba, ya que somos una pareja no formal desde hace un año. Sujeté su mano al tiempo que le dirigí una mirada y ahora el parece un tomate por lo rojo que se puso, no obstante nunca había visto esa felicidad en sus verdes ojos, por lo que suspiré y caminamos de esa forma hasta llegar al edificio en el cual me soltó y dijo:

— Nos vemos más tarde, yo me quedo aquí en los salones de abajo pues tengo una clase. — Pero no lo solté, lo que hizo apresurarse más a Tetsuhiro por lo corto del tiempo.

— Debo ir a mi clase sempai, nos vemos luego en el …mgh. — Súbitamente lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y le estampé un raudo beso, de buenas el pasillo estaba sólo y se alejó de mí con urgencia.

— ¡Sempai aquí no! ¡No deben vernos! — Mori se acomodó la camisa y tenía un gesto tan lindo, su sonrojo era evidente cuando me relamí los labios y dije aguzando la mirada:

— Esa regla va a cambiar pronto. — Vi claramente cómo se estremeció mientras caminé con seguridad por el pasillo, tengo la impresión que serán unos días muy emocionantes.

Una profunda decepción se albergó en mi corazón al verlo entrar a su salón, todo el tiempo ignoré esa angustia de alejarnos, recuerdo que procuré siempre entretenerme en otras cosas para no sentir pesadez al despedirnos. Todas las veces creí que era una tremenda estupidez el extrañar sus ardientes labios cuando no nos besamos, pero ahora que simplemente me vale lo que cualquiera pueda pensar de nosotros me doy cuenta que necesito besarlo una vez más. Primero partí al laboratorio a ver el avance de mis kohais Mika y Tadokoro, una vez que me percaté que todo está bien y aclaré algunas dudas tenía que verlo, no quise evadir mis sentimientos, razón para prácticamente correr hasta su salón. Mi corazón emocionado por hacer algo tan abierto, que es tan natural latió desesperado, sólo un beso requiero y así me relajaré nuevamente. Arribé al salón de clases y abrí la puerta:

— ¿Profesor Fukushima podría salir Morinaga un momento?

— ¿Qué sucede Tatsumi-kun? Estamos un poco ocupados.

— No es algo muy trascendental, es sólo que no me dio un beso de despedida y no me puedo relajar sin ello.

Las personas en la clase rieron, en realidad no me importó eso sino la reacción de Morinaga que se encogió y azotó la cabeza contra su pupitre. El profesor se rió también un poco y respondió:

— ¡Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa! Morinaga ya despídete de tu sempai que nos quita el tiempo.

Lo vi levantarse de su asiento y me jaló de la mano hasta fuera del aula. Una vez en el pasillo expresó:

— ¡¿Sempai pero que rayos hace en mi clase declarando ese tipo de cosas?!

— ¿No siempre dijiste que te gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Lo dije porque así lo pensé, no creí que tuvieras ese tipo de prejuicios de los que tanto me has criticado estos años.

— Es que no es algo para gritar precisamente a los cuatro vientos, tengo que convivir con estos compañeros todavía seis meses más y será difícil con personas de mente cerrada que nos pueden despreciar por tener "ese tipo de relación". — Dijo con tono fastidioso justo al final de la oración.

Unas punzadas por sus desdenes me atacaron, por lo que insistí sacando a flote mis reflexiones:

— No lo sé Morinaga, yo sólo quería un beso, ¡necesito un beso! Porque me has dicho que intente no fumar y tus labios son la única cosa que me tranquilizan esas ansias por un cigarrillo. Además pensé que te gusta al igual que a mí y yo... mmmmmnnnn.

Sus labios se unieron pasionalmente a los míos, bajé mis manos a su cintura y finalmente los posé sobre los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones.

— Sempai, ya te besé, vuelve al laboratorio, tengo que tomar esta clase y después otra, prometo que al rato iré a buscarte.

— No te vayas, vamos a besarnos un poco más y quiero que me des un orgasmo con tu boca como lo haces en casa. Vamos a un lugar privado.

— No sempai, te digo que ahora no, de verdad tengo que tomar esta clase.

— Pero Morinaga.

— ¡Qué no sempai!

— Tantos años que dices estar enamorado de mí y ahora no quieres unas caricias Tetsuhiro.

Le dije su nombre a ver si lo conmovía un poco, a lo cual se molestó y respiró profundo pensando que responder hasta que se abrió la puerta del salón:

— Chicos, ustedes saben a mí no me molesta que estén juntos, creo que hacen un buen equipo y no tiene nada de malo lo que hagan en la privacidad, pero hablan muy fuerte y distraen a los demás. Por último les recomiendo ser discretos con estas cosas puesto que hay muchas personas prejuiciosas en el mundo y no quiero que algo malo les ocurra.

— Si profesor, lo sentimos mucho.

Me molestó terriblemente el que intenten impedir nuestras muestras de afecto públicas, entonces le repliqué al profesor y a Morinaga:

— Sé que a muchos les incomoda, a mí en un principio lo hacía, pero me encanta lo que este hombre hace conmigo. ¿Si las demás parejas lo hacen porque nosotros no?

— Porque nosotros no somos una pareja sempai, nunca quiso que fuera así y si me disculpa me voy a clase. — Miró al profesor y le dijo: — Entremos, no tengo nada más que decirle.

Morinaga tiene razón, nunca quise que avanzáramos más ya que pensé que me perdía a mí mismo con cada parte que entregué, no obstante no comprendí mis propios deseos, los desconocí totalmente, negué afanosamente e intenté convencerme de que no me gusta ninguna cosa de las que hacemos, aunque ahora creo que he comprendido que quiero llegar lejos con él y quedarme a su lado toda mi vida a plena luz del día y frente a las miradas de cualquiera. Marché hasta el laboratorio pensando una y otra vez en pedirle ser novios o esposos o algo mucho más que las dos anteriores. Ingresé y miré a los chicos trabajando por lo que los detuve:

— Vamos a comer algo, necesitan un descanso y yo quiero una opinión.

Marchamos a la cafetería y les pregunté:

— ¿Qué piensan que es mejor? ¿Pedirle que sea mi novio o pedirle que nos casemos? Aunque no sé si eso es posible aquí pero en San francisco sí.

— ¡Qué! — gritaron Mika y Tadokoro al unísono.

— Tatsumi sempai, creo que escuchamos mal ¿dijo novio y casarse en la última oración? — Preguntó asombrada Mika.

— Si eso fue lo que dije ¿A ustedes tampoco les parece?

— ¿Morinaga y usted son? — Expresó con intriga Tadokoro.

— No somos, por eso es que les pregunto qué es mejor ¿pedirle matrimonio o noviazgo? Creo que tenemos un año viviendo juntos sin aclarar la situación, a él le gusta lo que tenemos y a mí también ¿por qué querría alargarlo más si puedo hacerlo jurarme amor por siempre? "Amor" se escucha tan bonita esa palabra, tengo que saber lo que significa.

Los rostros asombrados de los chicos no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, hasta que Mika me sonrió:

— Ahora entiendo todo Tatsumi sempai, por eso Morinaga se comporta tan aprensivo con usted, no tenía idea que ambos estuvieran juntos, pero creo que debe ir paso a paso y primero pedirle ser novios.

Miró con dulzura a su lado y le sonrió a Tadokoro, lo tomó de la mano y asintieron. Sin saberlo les sonreí, me relajé un poco y comimos. Tantas cosas nuevas me tensan, además del sexo matutino que me quitó mucha de mi energía, sin embargo el sólo pensar en él me devuelve el ánimo, seguramente se pondrá feliz de que le pida tener un compromiso.

Volvimos al laboratorio y trabajamos un rato hasta que partí a buscar a Morinaga fuera de sus clases. Todos habían salido, sin embargo él platicaba con un chico bastante sonriente, al igual que una chica a su lado. Los miré a la distancia y pude notar que ella posó su mano en el hombro de él, luego bajó la mano hasta su espalda y finalmente lo abrazó. La sangre me hirvió ¡Cómo se atreve a engañarme! ¡El que no tengamos un compromiso no le da derecho a coquetear descaradamente con una maldita bruja seductora!

— ¿Morinaga que rayos piensas que haces? ¿Quién es esta zorra coqueta?

La chica lo soltó al instante, me miró asustada y mi querido asistente se puso grosero:

— Sempai ya cálmate, ella es una compañera y no me está coqueteando.

— En realidad si lo hago Morinaga, me gustas ¿No eres gay o sí? — Expresó la zorra.

— Yo bueno… es que sempai …

— ¿Vas a negar lo nuestro? ¡Aléjate de él! Tetsuhiro es mío, tenemos más de un año viviendo juntos, además me hace suyo, así que nunca lo tendrás, ¡él me desea a mí! — Repliqué aclarando la situación.

— ¡Sempai detente! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! No debes pregonar nuestros asuntos así como así.

.

PDV MORINAGA

Íbamos de prisa, llegamos apenas a la Universidad, aún no me saco de la cabeza las palabras de sempai.

 _"¿No prefieres que nos quedemos a tener sexo todo el día? Sé que no puedo todo el tiempo recibirte pues me lastimas luego de hacerlo un par de veces, pero si yo te lo hago también podemos hacerlo más veces hasta cansarnos."_

¡No puedo creer que incluso él …el tirano del que me enamoré me diga eso!

No estoy diciendo que me moleste o tenga miedo… pero ¡Es tan raro oírlo tan dispuesto! ¡Y me propuso a cambiar de lugar! Honestamente sí es mi sueño hecho realidad, bueno el ser tomado no tanto, pero estoy tan feliz que sí estoy considerando la idea de que sempai me haga suyo… sin embargo todavía no es tiempo, tengo miedo a que sea muy rudo porque está siendo bastante impulsivo y atrevido, podría lastimarme sin querer.

Al llegar al campus, mientras no dejaba de cavilar y asimilar el cambio tan grande de un día para otro, sigo feliz y podría morirme ahora mismo sin tener nada de que arrepentirme, pero a la vez algo me advertía, un ligero escalofrío en mi columna se asentó como si de alguna forma no fuese todo perfecto ¡Pero nada en la vida lo es! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Hasta que advertí el calor y la fuerza de una mano estrechar la mía ¡Sempai tomó mi mano y no me soltaba! Me sonrojé por lo espontáneo de su acción, sólo lo miré bobamente, en las nubes, se veía tan relajado y hasta suspiró, por mí hubiéramos seguido así, pero recordé que no todos los alumnos o incluso maestros están de acuerdo con una relación gay, por tanto, no quiero comprometer a sempai a verse inmiscuido en algún problema, más por su fama de homofóbico que todavía ostenta, así que lo solté al llegar al edificio y dije un poco desangelado.

— Nos vemos más tarde, yo me quedo aquí en los salones de abajo pues tengo una clase.

La mirada que me lanzó de profunda tristeza me achicó el corazón, es como verme en un espejo, ésa misma expresión ponía al separarme de sempai varias veces, ¿me pregunto si así se siente él alguna vez por mí como lo estoy ahora?

Ambos nos separamos, suspiré un poco triste por recordar la cara de gatito maullando para que lo dejaran entrar, con ésa idea traté de concentrarme en la clase, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta del salón, la voz de sempai me hizo brincar del asiento.

— ¿Profesor Fukushima podría salir Morinaga un momento?

— ¿Qué sucede Tatsumi-kun? Estamos un poco ocupados.

— No es algo muy trascendental, es sólo que no me dio un beso de despedida y no me puedo relajar sin ello.

¡¿QUE LE PASA A SEMPAI!? ¡Y LO DICE TAN SERIO! Los colores se me subieron al rostro e involuntariamente estrellé mi cabeza contra el pupitre, quería saber si no era un sueño, no …no lo era, dolió el golpe y mucho.

Afortunadamente y conociendo lo sarcástico que es sempai, todos pensaron que es su muy particular forma de decir "tengo asuntos con él y no les incumbe".

— ¡Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa! Morinaga ya despídete de tu sempai que nos quita el tiempo.

Obvio salí muy apresurado entre risas y burlas de mis compañeros, incluso el profesor Fukushima se carcajeó un poco, agarré discretamente a sempai de la mano, cerrando la puerta, hasta el pasillo donde en tono bajo le reclamé bastante apenado.

— ¡¿Sempai pero que rayos hace en mi clase declarando ese tipo de cosas?!

— ¿No siempre dijiste que te gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Lo dije porque así lo pensé, no creí que tuvieras ese tipo de prejuicios de los que tanto me has criticado estos años.

— Es que no es algo para gritar precisamente a los cuatro vientos, tengo que convivir con estos compañeros todavía seis meses más y será difícil con personas de mente cerrada que nos pueden despreciar por tener "ese tipo de relación".

Sus cejas se juntaron en señal de tristeza, me sentí mal por instante de estar reclamándole, pero hay que tener mesura, es por su bien ya que no quiero lo metan en problemas, debía ser firme en esto.

— No lo sé Morinaga, yo sólo quería un beso, ¡necesito un beso! Porque me has dicho que intente no fumar y tus labios son la única cosa que me tranquilizan esas ansias por un cigarrillo. Además pensé que te gusta al igual que a mí y yo... mmmmmnnnn.

Me tomó de sorpresa, rápidamente unió sus labios a los míos en un beso profundo, ni siquiera medio tiempo de cerrar la boca, por tanto introdujo su lengua en la mía, entrelazándola juguetonamente, gemí tratando de protestar, fue entonces que unas manos se deslizaron con firmeza por mi cintura, me pegó a su cadera de manera brusca, sintiendo el roce de su ingle…si no detenía esto, acabaría por tener una erección ¡Pero de la vergüenza que nos vieran así!

— Sempai, ya te besé, vuelve al laboratorio, tengo que tomar esta clase y después otra, prometo que al rato iré a buscarte. — Me separé con algo de rudeza, me acaloré bastante, junto con sempai que respiró agitado y tiene otra vez ésa mirada depredadora que me sobrecogió.

— No te vayas, vamos a besarnos un poco más y quiero que me des un orgasmo con tu boca como lo haces en casa. Vamos a un lugar privado.

— No sempai, te digo que ahora no, de verdad tengo que tomar esta clase.

— Pero Morinaga.

— ¡Qué no sempai! —Terminantemente protesté subiendo la voz.

— Tantos años que dices estar enamorado de mí y ahora no quieres unas caricias Tetsuhiro.

¿Cómo? ¿Me está chantajeando? ¡Esto es ridículo! Fruncí el ceño un poco molesto, dicen que hormona mata neurona, pero la regla no aplicó a sempai que solía ser la frialdad encarnada, en otras circunstancias decir mi nombre sería una bendición porque es él, sin embargo está tratando de controlar mi enojo para no hacer una escena.

Y salió la luz, en éste caso el profesor Fukushima.

— Chicos, ustedes saben a mí no me molesta que estén juntos, creo que hacen un buen equipo y no tiene nada de malo lo que hagan en la privacidad, pero hablan muy fuerte y distraen a los demás. Por último les recomiendo ser discretos con estas cosas puesto que hay muchas personas prejuiciosas en el mundo y no quiero que algo malo les ocurra.

— Si profesor, lo sentimos mucho. — Dije bastante apenado por el comportamiento de sempai, el cual parecía estar dispuesto a seguir la discusión.

— Sé que a muchos les incomoda, a mí en un principio lo hacía, pero me encanta lo que este hombre hace conmigo. ¿Si las demás parejas lo hacen porque nosotros no?

¡TENIA QUE SER TAN INDISCRETO! Es por demás, esto es un berrinche de adolescente hormonal, así que ya no pude reprimir mi enojo y estallé tratando de ser claro y no hacer el lío más grande.

— Porque nosotros no somos una pareja sempai, nunca quiso que fuera así y si me disculpa me voy a clase. — Miré al profesor y le dije: — Entremos, no tengo nada más que decirle.

Una parte de mí le dolió haber espetado ésas palabras, pero eran ciertas, vivimos juntos, hacemos cosas de pareja, tenemos sexo, pero realmente siempre mantuvo ésa distancia, ni siquiera las veces que estuve a punto de renunciar a todo hizo por tratar de ver si funcionaba, sólo me retuvo, me dice que soy el único que permite a su lado, pero no avanza más, decirle yo algo es como una sentencia de muerte.

El día transcurrió largo, en éstos momentos reflexiono si mi impulsivo deseo generado por la decepción y la ira no fue lo más acertado, después tenía que hablar seriamente con él.

Unas horas después y ya más calmado, decidí que debía hablar tranquilamente con sempai, preparé algo de cenar y aclararemos algunas cosas. Sin embargo dos de mis compañeros me alcanzaron para pedir ayuda con algunas cosas y pasar apuntes, entonces la chica a quien creí novia de mi compañero se empezó a acercar demasiado y pasó su mano suavemente por mi espalda, no lo tomé a mal, las chicas suelen ser muy lindas conmigo.

Hasta que una ronca e inconfundible voz resonó por el pasillo con fuerza.

— ¿Morinaga que rayos piensas que haces? ¿Quién es esta zorra coqueta?

La chica me soltó al instante, lo miró asustada y tuve que salir en su defensa:

— Sempai ya cálmate, ella es una compañera y no me está coqueteando.

— En realidad si lo hago Morinaga, me gustas ¿No eres gay o sí?

— Yo bueno… es que sempai … — La verdad no me esperé esto, ahora sempai se puso furioso y todo por ser tan incauto.

— Vas a negar lo nuestro ¡Aléjate de él! Tetsuhiro es mío, ayer me volvió a hacer suyo así que nunca lo tendrás.

Sentí la cara arder de vergüenza, en otras circunstancias ver celoso a sempai sería toda una escena que recordar con beneplácito, pero en primera, es por una chica y de sobra sabe que soy gay, segunda… ¡¿TIENE QUE PREGONAR NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES?!

— ¡Lo siento mucho chicos! sempai no se ha sentido muy bien y ha estado bajo mucho estrés… — Reí intentando calmar las cosas: — Suele tener un horrible humor ácido cuando está así ¡a qué sempai tan bromista!

— ¡Mori!

— ¡Ya sé ya sé sempai! Iremos a revisar otra vez los apuntes del proyecto, ya voy al laboratorio… lo siento chicos.

Muerto de pena me disculpé en lo que agarré a sempai del brazo y lo arrastré de los pasillos con rapidez, ellos nos miraron confundidos, pero saben de sobra que Souichi tiene la fama de ser homofóbico, que quizás yo soy la única persona en el mundo que él tolera a pesar de serlo, así que lo tomarán como una forma muy propia de molestarme o eso espero y si no ya veré que excusa saco.

— ¡Estás loco sempai! ¿Cómo te atreves a gritar nuestra intimidad de ésa forma?

Él se puso bastante molesto, ya que de pronto su mano se estampó en la pared junto a mí rostro, hasta hizo eco en el solitario pasillo, me arrinconó asustándome un poco por la tensión que vi en su brazo y la forma en que se me acercó con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes. Aunque soy más alto, es demasiado intimidante su actitud.

Así como si nada, apresó mis labios con los de él, mordisqueándolos con avidez, por inercia, correspondí abriendo mi boca y dejando que su lengua se paseara, delineando mis dientes y mi paladar. Un dulce chupeteo se dejó escuchar bajando un poco mi inesperado enojo… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo hizo éste hombre para hacer rápido una técnica propia para besar!

Al separarnos, sempai dio otro beso en mi labio inferior sonriendo, es tan seductor y audaz, una parte de mí continuó diciendo que es una mala idea, la otra no puede más que dejarme llevar por la intensidad de sus acciones, el resplandor voraz de sus ojos cuando me murmuró:

— Mori … sólo soy sincero, pero no dejaré que ningún hombre o mujer te arrebate de mi lado, no sin antes dar pelea con garras y dientes.

Tragué grueso, debía ser firme y un poco serio dije:

— Pero no tienes que divulgar lo que hacemos, podrías meternos en problemas y…

— ¡Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE TOCARTE UN SOLO CABELLO SE LAS VE CONMIGO PRIMERO! Por mí ni te preocupes que puedo encargarme de dejar en mal estado al que se atreva a decir o hacernos nada— Sempai se tronó los nudillos, por loco que se escuchara, suspiré hondo como un colegial idiota, me agarró de la mano y me jaló con firmeza continuando: —Vámonos, ya quiero llegar a casa.

Sólo pude asentir como un robot, aún idiotizado por la nueva actitud de sempai, no hay mucha gente en el campus ya, tampoco importó mucho, por lo que caminamos tomados de las manos hasta salir a las calles. Es una sensación nueva, pero no me es posible olvidar las palabras del profesor Fukushima.

 _"Que hay muchas personas prejuiciosas en el mundo y no quiero que algo malo les ocurra."_

No supe hasta cuando nos detuvimos en un restaurante, argumentando Souichi que no quiere abusar de mí para preparar la cena, consentirme de vez en vez puesto que me esmero en tener todo en orden desde el proyecto en el laboratorio, hasta en el departamento. Así pues pidió para llevar, en tanto me hallé absorto en mis pensamientos, siempre soñé con que mi sempai dejara sus prejuicios e intentara establecer una relación formal conmigo, dejar de estar a las sombras por el qué dirán, sin embargo no he cavilado en un riesgo.

Yo estoy acostumbrado al rechazo de otros, incluso el de mis padres, soy capaz de encararlo pues alguna vez fui agredido, pero por lo mismo que pasé, no me deseo que sempai pase por algún problema mayor… mucho menos verse en un lío, tal vez el mantener una cierta discreción no es del todo malo, por el bienestar y tranquilidad nuestro.

Llegando al departamento, aunque la cena fue muy deliciosa, me sentí extraño que sempai intente ser… complaciente conmigo, no estoy acostumbrado, siempre huraño a gastar nada más porque sí, ahora quiere consentirme… Admito que me encanta ésta idea, estuvo charlando conmigo sobre cosas triviales, en vez de estar serio enfrascado en apuntes o regañándome por esto u aquello ¡Hasta me ayudó a ordenar la cocina y me preparó el baño! Es como si el viejo sempai gruñón desapareciera, el nuevo intenta buscar mi aprobación y lo ha logrado en parte.

Pero al permanecer a solas en la regadera, recordando las veces en que casi grita a los cuatro vientos sobre nuestra vida íntima, tratando de chantajearme y de alguna manera tener segura nuestra relación, me hizo pensar en el anterior Souichi serio, inmerso en sus apuntes y su investigación, diciéndome que de alguna forma manipulo las cosas a mi conveniencia. Al terminar de ducharme un suspiro salió de mí y con ello la sensación de nostalgia.

¿Siempre fui un empalagoso manipulador y chantajista?

Mi respuesta fueron unos brazos delgados pero fuertes que atraparon mi cintura al salir del baño, la nariz de Souichi aspiró con suavidad mi piel, haciéndome estremecer, olvidé todos mis pensamientos cuando escuché la voz ronca de sempai en mi nuca:

— Hueles muy bien Mori.

La toalla resbaló de mis manos, ya que las suyas me apresaron con más fuerza, haciéndome retroceder de la puerta de mi cuarto, el sonrojo asaltó mi rostro, pues yo desnudo y él también nos guió sin que yo oponer resistencia hasta…¡SU CUARTO!

— ¡Sempai!... ¿A dónde me…?

El beso en mi cuello me encendió y ya no pude hablar más, el suave chupeteo de sus labios me hizo una leve marca que no me importó, un gemido suave se escapó de mi boca, en lo que soy prácticamente llevado al cuarto de sempai, al que nunca he ingresado sin su consentimiento, en el que nunca hemos estado de ésta manera, porque es su espacio, su terreno, un lugar donde ni en sueños yo podría intimar con él.

Me llevó hasta la cama, por un instante me quedé estático ante la sobriedad de su recinto, es como ir a un lugar prohibido. Me siento nervioso e incómodo pues ambos teníamos muy arraigados nuestros límites, pero el mismo Souichi … mi sempai lo notó, no dejó de atacar mi cuello en besos fogosos mientras me habló:

— No te pongas así, algún día teníamos que hacerlo aquí.

Me dejé recostar en las pulcras sábanas, entrecerrando los ojos. Fue cuando escuché aún más:

— Dentro de poco tal vez te pida compartamos el mismo cuarto definitivamente…y quien sabe, hasta quizás me puedas cumplir mi capricho.

Finalmente dejé que la pasión me arrebatara los sentidos, me di la vuelta apresando a sempai, besándole y envolviéndole en mí calor. Francamente si Souichi se sigue comportando de ésta forma, terminaré cediendo a su petición…y lo haré sin titubear por poner feliz a mi complaciente sempai.

La noche nos cubrió, dejándonos llevar por el éxtasis, robándome el aliento con sus besos y la cordura con las caricias de sus manos ansiosas por grabar cada centímetro de mi piel, fue nuestra en su recinto más preciado.

Al otro día, luego de ésa cálida experiencia de despertar envuelto en sus brazos, en su cama, me sentí tan renuente de tener que levantarme, pero debó corresponder éste hermoso gesto. Con trabajo me senté en la orilla de la cama para marchar al baño a ducharme cuando mi celular llamó. Afortunadamente sempai aún ronca y no se dio cuenta cuando contesté.

— ¿Bueno? — Una voz sumamente conocida me hizo sacudir mis hombros, al reconocerla.

— ¿Tetsuhiro? ¡Qué gusto volver a escuchar tu voz!

Habiendo acordado no volver a vernos, no sabía qué contestar, Masaki no es de las personas que faltan a su palabra, así que algo muy importante debe estar pasando para que se atreva a llamarme sabiendo cuánto lo aborrece Souichi.

— Ma...Masaki. — Respondí en voz baja.

Fui a esconderme a mi cuarto bajando la voz tratando de no alterarme y le recordé:

— Pero…¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no acordamos que…

— Sí lo sé, estoy faltando a mi palabra pero descuida es por una buena razón, necesito…bueno, necesitamos reunirnos, es algo muy muy importante.

Contuve el aire en lo que después de un titubeo respondí:

— Pero y…¿Kunihiro ya sabe que tú estás aquí?

— Perdón, no supe explicarme Tetsuhiro… al decir necesitamos reunirnos, me refería a los tres, Kunihiro, tú y yo… tenemos un asunto muy serio que tratar, de preferencia que Tatsumi san no se entere, es cuestión personal.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

.

PDV SEMPAI

— ¡Lo siento mucho chicos! sempai no se ha sentido muy bien y ha estado bajo mucho estrés… Suele tener un horrible humor ácido cuando está así ¡a qué sempai tan bromista!

La respuesta de Morinaga amerita una golpiza, sin embargo me contuve, creo que chantajearlo me dará más resultados que golpearlo, obligarlo a complacerme es mucho mejor que tenerlo de quejumbroso lloriqueando, o enojado sin darme lo que necesito. Hacerlo callar es lo principal en este momento:

— ¡Mori!

— ¡Ya sé, ya sé sempai! Iremos a revisar otra vez los apuntes del proyecto, ya voy al laboratorio… lo siento chicos.

Tomó mi brazo y prácticamente me jaloneó hasta un pasillo solitario, supongo que para regañarme, pero no creo que pueda conseguirlo sin hacerme enojar y sé de hecho que detesta verme enojado. Una vez bastante lejos de sus compañeros y la bruja seductora, se detuvo en seco para decir:

— ¡Estás loco sempai! ¿Cómo te atreves a gritar nuestra intimidad de ésa forma?

Mi primer impulso fue golpearlo para que deje de ser tan amable idiota con otras personas como aquella chica ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Aunque por un instante me vi reflejado en sus ojos, con esa inigualable infinita paciencia. Mencionando lo avergonzado que está de que yo saque a la luz nuestra intimidad, cosa en la que hasta ayer yo protegería el secreto con mi propia vida, no obstante ese algo que me hace querer sacar a la luz todo, me da la oportunidad de entender que soy mucho más feliz a su lado si entrego mis emociones sin reservas. Asimismo acabo de comprender que mi actitud puede ser un fastidio cuando me comporto como lo hace él en estos momentos.

Lo miré con seriedad antes de responder, sus ojos se tornaron asustados de mi actitud, por lo que se replegó contra la pared y usando mi fuerza golpee con la mano el muro a la altura de su cara para aterrorizarlo completamente. Verlo a mi merced y dócil como un cachorro me encanta, creo que me excita profundamente dominarlo en todas las cosas y ser tomado por él en la cama liberando mis ataduras.

Tal como lo vi cerró incluso sus ojos subyugándose completamente y aceptando su castigo, por lo que lo besé lentamente sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerme, mejor dicho sin que quiera hacer algo para impedírmelo. Imaginé realizar una infinidad de cosas a su lado, ¿Será que tomarlo como mío completamente puede darme todavía más placer que recibirlo de él? Sonreí maliciosamente intentando contagiar mi entusiasmo. Entonces pretendí justificarme sobre mis acciones:

— Mori … sólo soy sincero, pero no dejaré que ningún hombre o mujer te arrebate de mi lado, no sin antes dar pelea con garras y dientes.

— Pero no tienes que divulgar lo que hacemos, podrías meternos en problemas y…

— ¡Y SI ALGUIEN QUIERE TOCARTE UN SOLO CABELLO SE LAS VE CONMIGO PRIMERO! Por mí ni te preocupes que puedo encargarme de dejar en mal estado al que se atreva a decir o hacernos nada. Vámonos, ya quiero llegar a casa.

Mis afirmaciones lo dejaron completamente tranquilo, pues sujetó mi mano luego de ello y marchamos a casa como un par de novios. ¡Qué bien se siente pensar en lo que somos! Sólo falta que se lo pregunte.

Por primera vez no lo quiero ver trabajando en casa, siempre tarda mucho realizando limpieza y preparación de nuestra cena, mientras yo me entretengo estudiando. Sólo deseo pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado, gracias a que me lo permite mi propia cabeza que me dictaba lo mal que era una relación con un hombre. ¡Al diablo con esas ideas retrógradas! Es tan hermoso ese profundo sentimiento tan placentero de tener su compañía, nunca lo comprendí totalmente en medio de prejuicios tontos, creo que cada día le cuento sólo a él las cosas insignificantes de mi día, por la simple razón de que me encantan sus reacciones, la admiración que me tiene, su capacidad empática, es un chico excepcional, en realidad creo que yo admiro eso de él.

Compramos la comida en un restaurante y durante nuestra cena platicamos en forma tranquila, me escuché hablar a mí mismo como todas las veces, sin embargo procuré preguntar sobre él. Reí a su lado de la reacción de sus compañeros a mi declaración sobre nosotros en pleno salón, claro que a unos les molestó el que seamos dos hombres, pero otros nos miraron con envidia, tantas parejas que terminan sus relaciones a los pocos meses y Morinaga ha sabido tolerar tanto por mí, con tal de hacerme feliz.

Lo ayudé a limpiar nuestro desorden, entre tanto cuando lavaba los platos en la cocina, yo preparé el baño pensando en meternos juntos, no obstante recordé que no he avanzado los informes del día. Por lo que le ofrecí la oportunidad de bañarse solo mientras termino mis deberes. Me apresuré, completé casi por completo mi trabajo hasta que escuché el botón de la puerta del baño, cerré la tapa de la laptop y marché justo al lado de la puerta donde lo encontré saliendo con esa mirada pacífica. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y percibí algo que jamás imaginé, su particular aroma luego de ducharse, que me transportó a imágenes sensuales en mi cabeza, todas esas veces que me ha tomado mientras yo cerré los ojos con las sensaciones que se acrecentaron y por supuesto su aroma inconfundible me invadió.

Lo guié hasta mi habitación pues no quiero que tengamos esa división, mis cosas y las suyas serán nuestras, necesito verlo todas las mañanas a pesar de que antes me atemorizó mucho el despertar mirando su rostro, a causa de que solía pensar que me pierdo un poco a mí mismo cada que me sumerjo en esta relación. Es tan distinto, sé que no es verdad, no puedo perder mi identidad, sólo ganar afecto, más afecto del que cualquiera necesita para ser feliz. Quiero que sea sólo mío por completo. Entonces le dije:

— Dentro de poco tal vez te pida compartamos el mismo cuarto definitivamente…y quien sabe, hasta quizás me puedas cumplir mi capricho.

El éxtasis de la pasión nos cubrió, con la profunda entrega de siempre, más mis nuevas exigencias que lo miro complacerlas con una gran sonrisa, hasta descansar a su lado como la primera de tantas veces.

Las agradables endorfinas de tener sexo tan apasionado le dieron un increíble brillo a la mañana, sonreí al abrir los ojos esperando verlo a mi lado. Sin embargo el silencio de la habitación me hizo notar su tenue voz en la lejanía, aunque al prestar atención escuché la voz apagada de Morinaga:

— No te preocupes, creo que haré una excepción, debe ser algo importante.

¿Excepción? ¿Algo importante? No comprendí a que se refiere ¿Acaso alguien está buscando quitarme a Morinaga? De inmediato salí de la habitación hasta arrebatar el teléfono:

— ¿Quién rayos eres y que quieres con Morinaga?

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Morinaga me advirtió que algo malo ocurre. Miré la pantalla del celular y observe que la llamada finalizó, el número sin agendar me preocupó.

— ¿Quién te llamó y para qué?

— Se… sempai calma, fue mi hermano.

— Hay algo raro en todo esto… ¿Es porque soy un tirano? ¿Harás una excepción con algún ex amante?

Sentí preocupación, Morinaga puede cambiarme en cualquier minuto, todo porque nunca he sido como él espera de una pareja, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se quede a mi lado?

— No sempai cálmate yo te quiero, no haría algo que te lastime. Te he dicho tantas veces que te amo y que mi amor por ti le dio una causa a mi vida.

— No Morinaga, no lo digas si no es verdad, comprendo que luego de tantos años conmigo busques alguien que comparta cosas que yo nunca estuve dispuesto.

— No sempai, escucha.

— No quiero escuchar, simplemente no hagas eso, no busques a otra persona. Porque yo te … yo quiero, yo te quiero… yo te quiero para mí nada más.

Unos cálidos brazos me rodearon, me percaté que unas lágrimas caen de mi cara hasta mojar su playera.

— Souichi te amo tanto, nunca pensé que tu pudieras sentir celos de mí. ¡Soy tan feliz!

Lo empujé luego de su absurdo comentario ¿Celos yo? Simplemente no quiero compartir lo que es mío, ese tipo que me causa tantos placeres y alegrías, no lo dejaré irse jamás.

— No estoy celoso, me molesta que mientas o que busques cosas que intento darte. Me dijeron que debo ir paso a paso, sin embargo no soporto más que tú te sientas tan libre. Te vas a casar conmigo y punto.

— Claro que si sempai, ¡no lo creo! Soy tuyo por siempre.

Se hinco a mis pies y tomó mi mano con dulzura, un quejido salió de mis labios conteniendo la emoción, me miró un par de segundos y con una linda sonrisa dijo:

— Quiero ser contigo uno solo durante toda mi vida, ¿me acompañarías en esta corta vida y las siguientes? Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si tú decidieras ser mi esposo.

— ¡Maldita sea te dije que sí!

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso, de pronto se detuvo, sus ojos reflejaron una profunda angustia que sus labios expresaron:

— ¿Olvidarás todo esto cuando vuelvas a la normalidad? Quiero creer que tú piensas todo esto y no es alguna clase de engaño ocasionado por alucinaciones o por un deseo que se extinguirá y romperá mi corazón.

— Yo estoy aquí convencido de lo que te digo ¿Cuántas veces he mentido o arrepentido de algo?

— Tienes razón, es sólo que espero que esto jamás termine.

Sus palabras parecían esperanzadas, pero su rostro no reflejó eso que me pone tranquilo, me causó tanta preocupación que respondí como él suele hacerlo. Justó ahí me puse sobre las rodillas y abrí su bragueta, pensé animarlo como todas las veces que unimos nuestros cuerpos. Me pregunté ¿Cómo será probar su esencia? ¿Sabrá feo?

Morinaga se puso totalmente nervioso, intentó levantarme pero no se lo permití:

— ¿Sempai estás pensando hacer lo que creo?

— Sólo dime una cosa, ¿ya tomaste una ducha no?

— Si sempai pero no tienes que hacerlo, para mí es un placer hacértelo, permíteme.

No solté sus pantalones impidiendo sus movimientos al tiempo que respondí:

— No, yo quiero probarte, tú dices que te gusta mi sabor, quiero conocer el tuyo. ¿Nos vamos a casar y no me dejas intentar?

Saqué de inmediato el flácido pene de mi prometido y lo coloqué en mi boca. No se endureció al instante pues supongo que con lo de ayer está algo cansado, pero cuando jalé la piel para tocar la suavidad del glande temblaron sus piernas y jadeo un poco:

— aaaahhhh.

Succioné al tiempo que moví mi mano intentado animarlo, consiguiendo el duro miembro entre mis labios con unos cuantos chupeteos.

— Ah noo sempai… es asombroso….mmmmmnnnn. — Su cara tuvo un sonrojo intenso y rápido, mientras fruncía sus cejas sobrecogido de una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza, tal como lo hacía yo, cuando se atrevía a complacerme.

Moví a prisa mi boca, le permití entrar lo más hondo posible con tal de enloquecerlo

—… noooo … lo haces demasiado bien… — Su voz se quebró ahogada en jadeos ardientes, entrecerrando sus ya cristalizados ojos verdes, lo que me hizo desear escuchar más de sus gemidos entrecortados, que suplicara dócilmente; así que con ésa idea proseguí sin titubeos. El ambiente se llenó con el rumor de dulces chupeteos húmedos que estaban volviendo loco a mi apresado amante.

Sus piernas flaquearon, sus manos tocaron mi cabeza y me empujó un poco metiéndolo hasta el fondo de mi garganta liberando chorros calientes de semen que trague a prisa. Todo se fue a mi garganta, por lo que no pude probar casi nada, un ligero sabor a lo que sus labios cuando me besa luego de hacérmelo él a mí. Continué moviéndome y se separó.

— Está muy sensible, no sigas…aaahhh… yo te lo haré a ti.

Caminé a la habitación y Morinaga apenas podía desplazar sus pies, me dio algo de risa ver sus torpes movimientos, hasta que olvidé mis pensamientos en la cama con esa caricia tan privada sobre mí. Tan experto que adoro verlo moverse, lamer y succionar. Siempre tan especialista conociendo cada parte de mí anatomía a los poco minutos me corrí en su boca, y se recostó a mi lado.

— Sempai fue increíble, no pensé que pudieras o quisieras hacer algo así.

Escuchar eso me hizo darme cuenta que quiero volver a probarlo. Me levanté a tomarlo en mi boca pero sin conseguir una erección de mi compañero. Cerró los ojos apunto de decirme algo, cuando le retiré los pantalones con fuerza y metí un dedo ensalivado a su entrada.

— ¿Oh sempai que vas a hacer? ¡No ahora! ¿Podemos hablarlo?

— No voy a metértelo si eso te preocupa, sólo sé que cuando tocas aquí dentro me pongo duro otra vez.

— Acabo de venirme, no tienes que hacerlo de nuevo, vamos a descansar un poco.

— No me detendré, te digo que quiero probarte.

— ahhhh... mmmmm… — Él se estiró hacia atrás y agarró las sábanas con fuerza, sus muslos se tensaron, no intentó huir más por temor a lastimarse.

Sentí la presión en mis dedos que buscaban ese lugar en mi pareja al tiempo que los moví forzando, incluso la dureza en mi entrepierna se levantó de imaginar meterlo en esa cavidad. Su miembro endurecido en mi boca finalmente se tornó totalmente deseoso, el presemen salió cuando presioné su interior al tiempo que lamí la punta.

— Ay… noo… sempai …no quiero correrme todavía.

Gimió desesperado hasta que lo forcé nuevamente a venirse, ahora procuré estimular con mi boca el glande para saborearlo al tiempo que pulsaba con vertiginosidad sin detener los movimientos de mi lengua y mano en la base del miembro. Todo lo que salió quedó en mi boca y lo trague lentamente con el miembro que se estremecía en un orgasmo.

El rostro de satisfacción en su cara me sorprendió, normalmente se corre dos veces y con eso tiene suficiente, pero a mí me obliga a hacerlo tantas veces, que es cansado pero satisfactorio. Entonces continué forzando mis dedos en su próstata masajeando con suavidad.

— Ya no sempai, estoy cansado, dame unos minutos. — Suplicó jadeando ahogadamente, apenas sí se escuchaba.

El rostro enrojecido como una manzana con sus cejas juntas, la mirada brillante de su frente aperlada caía el sudor y las lágrimas de los preciosos ojos verdes, su pecho subía y bajaba descompasadamente en aras de recuperar el aliento. Un interruptor se encendió en el punto más recóndito de mi cerebro y mi razón pasó a la historia.

— Quiero verte venirte de nuevo, me gusta tu cara de satisfacción.

Con unos movimientos en su próstata se levantó, froté con la mano esta vez con mucha más rapidez.

— Está sensible, me vuelve loco esa sensación. — Gruñó sin poder defenderse, completamente a mi merced, negando con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con desesperación.

Intentó apartarme pero la debilidad de su cuerpo lo mantuvo sobre la cama mientras yo volví a meterlo a mi boca.

— No puede ser…aaahhhgggnn.— Su pecho se arqueó estremeciéndose, con el ceño fruncido en actitud de total éxtasis, apretó los dientes dejando escuchar el rumor de su ronca voz fragmentarse en dulces jadeos incontrolables, tensándose su cuerpo en una gran sacudida.

Sin poder resistirse a mi toque se corrió nuevamente en mi boca, yo trague lo poco que le salió y no fue tan malo como creí, en realidad es algo extraño el sabor pero es parte de él y me encantó tenerlo a mi merced. Ahora yo con una tremenda erección dispuesto a ser tomado nuevamente subí a besar sus labios.

— Morinaga ahora quiero que vayas dentro de mí.

Prácticamente se desmayó, lo moví, lo empujé y quedé insatisfecho. Creo que esperaré a que despierte. Me acurruqué a su lado, abracé su enorme torso y mi corazón saltó emocionado, siento esto tan grande dentro de mí, algo que me cubre y me hace tan increíblemente feliz de tenerlo tan próximo, como si de verdad quisiera volverme uno con él por siempre.

Un par de horas después, abrí los ojos mirando que él seguía a mi lado, su rostro totalmente pacífico y dulce, me pareció encantador pero a la vez seductor, necesito sexo de nuevo, quiero que me haga el amor como tantas veces, que se posesione de mí. Un flash me recordó mis acciones, me apenó un poco pero ese algo que me hace ser libre me impide avergonzarme como antes, realmente creo que no es tan malo darle placer únicamente a él, además de que me excitó mucho. Lo intenté empujar y un par de quejidos dormidos se escucharon, luego probé otra cosa.

— Tetsuhiro…

Lamí su oreja sensualmente buscando esos lugares sensibles que yo mismo poseo, luego bajé a su cuello y chupetee, pensé hacerle algunas marcas para demostrar que es exclusivamente mío. Se quejó un poco:

— Se siente tan bien… mmmnn.

Abrió sus ojos y se alejó:

— ¿Sempai? Por un momento supuse que me golpearías, pero sigues siendo amable.

— Ese comentario amerita un golpe, lo omitiré sólo esta vez. No soy amable, sólo no puedo dejar de expresar lo que siento y guiarme por mis emociones.

La ira que creció en mi interior desapareció al expresar de manera verbal mi molestia. De inmediato se sonrojó y miró al suelo indicando:

— ¿Lo de hace un rato te molestó hacerlo?

Las palabras fluyeron sin que me impidiera mi cabeza el sacarlas:

— No me molestó, verte así es tan excitante, quizá más al rato lo hagamos otra vez.

Se avergonzó ahora mi querido kohai, parece tan indefenso cuando logro ponerlo así. Mis reflexiones se interrumpieron con el sonido insistente de mi celular. Con fastidio conteste a la persona que me llama:

— ¿Kanako qué ocurre?

— Hermano, se irán todos mañana temprano, quiero que vengan hoy los dos.

— Permíteme te pongo en el altavoz para que te escuche él también.

— Hola Morinaga. — Saludo Kanako.

— Hola Kanako, que gusto saludarte. — Respondió mi prometido, lo que me hizo recordar que debo presentarlo a la familia con el nuevo estatus:

— ¿Decías que quieres vernos a los dos no? Ahí estaremos en un rato, tengo que decirles algo importante.

— Pensé que te resistirías a venir hermano.

— Bueno nos vemos al rato, tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós.

Colgué antes de que se le ocurriera molestar con alguna otra cosa, yo quiero volver a abrazar a Morinaga.

.

PDV MORINAGA

— No te preocupes, creo que haré una excepción, debe ser algo importante. —Traté de ser breve, sempai podría despertar en cualquier momento y…

— ¿Quién rayos eres y que quieres con Morinaga? — ¡MALDICIÓN! Si sempai se entera que fue Masaki el que me llamó, puedo darme por muerto y a él también…sería capaz de mover cielo mar y tierra; afortunadamente había borrado el número de él antes, por tanto cuando me arrebató el celular ya no pudo saber de quien se trató. Ahora la gracia es apaciguar a la bestia celosa en que se convirtió mi tirano de piedra.

— ¿Quién te llamó y para qué?

— Se… sempai calma, fue mi hermano.

— Hay algo raro en todo esto… ¿Es porque soy un tirano? ¿Harás una excepción con algún ex amante?

Mi expresión de total asombro, nunca antes observé un gesto de temor en sempai, creo que siempre ha dado por hecho que me tiene seguro porque todo el tiempo le digo que lo amo ¡¿Tiene miedo que lo deje?!

Sus lindos ojos miel temblaron, como si de un momento a otro fuera a empezar a llorar, su boca curveada hacia abajo, trató de mantener la compostura, pero el temblor fino de su labio inferior lo delató. Una punzada se centró en mi pecho ¡DETESTO MENTIRLE A SEMPAI!

Pero si se trata de Masaki y mi hermano, sempai seguro los mata y a mí me castra por mentiroso, algo estaba pasando con ellos, como para requerir mí presencia debe ser algo serio.

— No sempai cálmate yo te quiero, no haría algo que te lastime. Te lo he dicho tantas veces que te amo y mi amor por ti le dio una causa a mi vida.

— No Morinaga, no lo digas si no es verdad, comprendo que luego de tantos años conmigo busques alguien que comparta cosas que yo nunca estuve dispuesto.

— No sempai, escucha.

Me parte el alma verlo tan acongojado y ansioso, es como verme a mí mismo y las veces que externé mi inseguridad hacia Souichi porque nunca me ha dicho un simple te quiero, sólo su actitud me daba pistas que en realidad me ama cuando las cosas se tensionaban, además de decirlo a su manera… nunca directo.

— No quiero escuchar, simplemente no hagas eso, no busques a otra persona. Porque yo te … yo quiero, yo te quiero… yo te quiero para mí nada más.

Agrandé los ojos totalmente blanco de la sorpresa. Esto no es un… "Yo quiero que te quedes aquí" Ni tampoco un… "¡Esto es un chantaje y no juegas limpio!"

Esto es más profundo, como si el cielo mismo se abriera, olvidé todo cuando mi corazón se aceleró, impulsándome con los brazos abiertos al ver descender de sus hermosos orbes amielados dos finos hilos cristalinos y brillantes. El sonrojo intenso y la mirada perdida sin saber qué hacer, lo abracé con tanta fuerza ¡ES TAN HERMOSO PARA SER VERDAD! ¡AHORA SOY YO EL QUE TIEMBLA DE MIEDO! ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO BUENO Y MARAVILLOSO!

— Souichi te amo tanto, nunca pensé que tu pudieras sentir celos de mí ¡Soy tan feliz! —

Sempai me empujó aún más sonrojado, tratando de mantener la compostura ¡mi tirano aún persiste dentro de él y es tan adorable que no me importa!

— No estoy celoso, me molesta que mientas o que busques cosas que intento darte. Me dijeron que debo ir paso a paso, sin embargo no soporto más que tú te sientas tan libre. Te vas a casar conmigo y punto.

— Claro que si sempai, ¡no lo creo! Soy tuyo por siempre.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos tratando de serenarse, realmente estaba celoso que yo fuera a dejarlo por otro. Es hora de responder de una forma más apropiada, me arrodillé junto a él tomando la mano de mi príncipe encantador, sentí un leve temblor en ella además de un adorable murmullo suave que se le escapó de sus labios. Levanté la mirada sonriendo, como si la luz saliera de su mismo ser.

— Quiero ser contigo uno solo durante toda mi vida, ¿me acompañarías en esta corta vida y las siguientes? Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si tú decidieras ser mi esposo.

— ¡Maldita sea te dije que sí! — Respondió gruñendo apenado y decidido.

Me abalancé sobre sus labios en un tórrido beso, embelesado por el momento más feliz de mi existencia, que ni en mis sueños más descabellados creí podría suceder.

Pero… ¿Y si despierta del encanto? ¿Qué pasaría si mañana o justo en éste instante volviera a ser el de antes y olvida todo? El miedo se aferró a mi corazón, golpeando mí sueño a una posible y muy amarga realidad.

¿Acaso todo esto sólo es una imposición mía? ¿En serio soy tan egoísta y manipulador que me estoy aprovechando de la situación en que definitivamente lo metí?

Me sentí tan culpable, tal vez sempai está consciente dentro de su propio cuerpo y está imposibilitado para poder rebelarse, tal vez no quiere nada de esto y yo lo estoy obligando. Me separé de él tratando de escudriñar en sus pupilas e intentando indagar ¡Tenía que asegurarme o él me odiará el resto de su vida y con justa razón!

— ¿Olvidarás todo esto cuando vuelvas a la normalidad? Quiero creer que tú piensas todo esto y no es alguna clase de engaño ocasionado por alucinaciones o por un deseo que se extinguirá y romperá mi corazón.

— Yo estoy aquí convencido de lo que te digo ¿Cuántas veces he mentido o me he arrepentido de algo?

— Tienes razón, es sólo que espero que esto jamás termine. —

La sensación no desapareció de mi pecho, la duda no se alejó de mi mente, no podré soportar si en verdad lo estoy obligando por un capricho estúpido de cumpleañero. Sé de sobra que si eso pasara, si él despierta de éste supuesto deseo… las cosas entre Souichi y yo terminarán de una forma por demás tajante, esto será incluso peor que el accidente del afrodisíaco y la verdad, no sé si tenga las fuerzas para recuperarme otra vez.

De pronto, sempai se agachó con rapidez aferrándose a mi cadera con firmeza antes que pudiera hacer nada por escapar, me bajó la bragueta en un movimiento rápido, para voltear a verme con un gesto de maliciosa pretensión que hizo me asaltara un furioso rubor a mi cara por la sorpresa y la audacia de su acción.

No sé qué cara puse, ni tampoco qué notó en mí, si acaso leyó mi mente turbada por la duda y la culpa, no dejaba de estudiar mi rostro fijamente. Hasta que pronto un estremecimiento me asaltó por el brillo de sus ojos y la forma que alzó la ceja derecha.

— ¿Sempai estás pensando hacer lo que creo?

— Sólo dime una cosa, ¿ya tomaste una ducha no?

— Si sempai pero no tienes que hacerlo, para mí es un placer hacértelo, permíteme.

Pero no me soltó, al contrario estaba firmemente agarrado a mis caderas, tragué grueso cuando por fin habló.

— No, yo quiero probarte, tú dices que te gusta mi sabor, quiero conocer el tuyo. ¿Nos vamos a casar y no me dejas intentar?

Sacó mi miembro de un solo movimiento y sin titubeos para meterlo en su boca, me aferré como pude de los hombros de Souichi, asaltado por la sorpresa del momento, estaba un poco agotado por la noche anterior, el calor me sobrecogió por lo imprevisto de su proceder, es tan inexperto pero a la vez audaz, que un estremecimiento me sacudió por entero la columna, mis piernas temblaron, mientras sempai me sostenía traté de aferrarme pero todo es inútil, las fuerzas me fallan. Cerré los ojos concentrado en la magnífica sensación y se escapó un jadeo de mi garganta.

— aaaahhhh.

Los chupeteos comenzaron a prenderme, mi eje empezó a reaccionar a los movimientos de sempai ayudándose con la mano. El calor… la humedad y la suavidad de su boca comenzaron a nublar mis sentidos ¡Me está haciendo su primer felación!

— AY noo sempai… es asombroso….mmmmmnnnn.

Comenzó a meter cada vez más profundo mi miembro ya duro, me pregunté si no es demasiado molesto, pero es como si Souichi supiera lo que pensaba porque arremetió más hondo, succionando con fuerza el presemen que empezó a salir de mi eje. Dejé de pensar, mi respiración se hizo errática, con los ojos cerrados concentrándome en la increíble sensación, el entumecimiento dulce se convirtió en oleadas de fuego que me envolvieron con sus vibraciones desde mis caderas hasta mi cabeza.

—… noooo … lo haces demasiado bien…

Mis piernas flaquearon, las manos se afianzaron a su cabeza casi sin darme cuenta y empujé mi miembro pulsante, estaba llegando al clímax, sempai se afianzó de mis muslos, sus movimientos aumentaron apurándome y no pude contenerme más, estallando en la calidez de la boca de Souichi. Me sacudí ante mi orgasmo y sólo sentí cuando apuradamente tragó mi semen, miré a sempai ¡DIOS NO …VA A CONTINUAR! Estaba muy dispuesto a seguir con su tarea, me separé de él a la vez que le dije con tono acalorado.

— Está muy sensible, no sigas…aaahhh… yo te lo haré a ti. —

Mis piernas apenas sí respondían, tuve que apoyarme en Souichi porque creí me caería además de aguantarme la risita burlona que asomó a sus labios. Ahora lo entiendo cuando protesta al tomarlo yo sorpresivamente, pero la sensación es magnífica jamás creí que lo hiciera, tan voraz y apasionado.

Llegamos a la habitación, hasta la cama, donde correspondí las atenciones de Souichi deleitándome con sus dulces gemidos y sus movimientos de gozo mientras succionaba y lamía su miembro hasta hacerlo correrse. Bastante agitado me recosté a su lado tratando de recuperar fuerzas y el aliento.

— Sempai fue increíble, no pensé que pudieras o quisieras hacer algo así.

UH OH…no debí decir eso, ya que sempai se levantó pronto con el mismo gesto malicioso y lascivo, se puso encima de mí aferrándose otra vez a mis caderas, bajando para introducir de golpe nuevamente mi eje ya flácido en su boca, pero desdichadamente tras mi orgasmo previo y pese a la felación que hice a Souichi aún no me recuperaba del todo, lo que no desanimó a sempai.

Al ver que no hubo respuesta sólo suspiré medio aliviado, hasta que sentí el jalón brusco de mis pantalones, lejos de darse por vencido, Souichi se metió a la boca dos dedos impregnándolos de saliva e introduciéndolos en mi entrada… haciéndome respingar del azoro al recordar que le debo una respuesta a su petición de hacerme suyo ¡AUN ESTOY PENSANDOLO SEMPAI!

— ¿Oh sempai que vas a hacer? ¡No ahora! ¿Podemos hablarlo?

— No voy a metértelo si eso te preocupa, sólo sé que cuando tocas aquí dentro me pongo duro otra vez.

— Acabo de venirme, no tienes que hacerlo de nuevo, vamos a descansar un poco.

— No me detendré, te digo que quiero probarte.

— ahhhh... mmmmm…— Me agarré a las sábanas ante la insistencia, ya que no tardó mucho en encontrar mi punto dulce, de hecho, la sacudida en mi cuerpo luego de mi gemido fue la señal para saber que estaba en el lugar correcto. Comenzó a masajear suavemente en el sitio, logrando un cosquilleo y que el entumecimiento se volviera a centrar en mis caderas, mi eje se levantó por la estimulación, las ondas de calor volvieron a encenderme, haciéndome desesperar otra vez.

— Ay noo… sempai …no quiero correrme todavía. —

El calor me apresó nuevamente cuando sentí que lamió mi punta, estremeciéndome para contenerme lo más que pude o me correría en la cara de Souichi, su lengua se paseaba sin vergüenza en mi eje, su boca hizo el trabajo succionando una y otra vez en movimientos cada vez más hondos y rápidos…¡DIOS TEN PIEDAD! Tal vez sea el karma que me lo está cobrando por todas las veces que seduje a sempai sin darle descanso, ya que una vez más me volví a correr en su cálida boca, volviendo a tragarse mi semen sin hacer protesta alguna.

— Ya no sempai, estoy cansado, dame unos minutos.

— Quiero verte venirte de nuevo, me gusta tu cara de satisfacción.

Continuó con su tarea otra vez, yo respiré desacompasado, no pude recuperar el aliento, ya que él volvió a masajear mi punto dulce con insistencia y tratando de no lastimarme. Por inercia mi entrada se contrajo con sus dedos adentro, ya no soy consciente de lo que me pasa, mis cejas se fruncieron en un rictus de éxtasis y fatiga, esto es grandioso pero si sigue así acabaré por colapsar en cualquier momento.

— Está sensible, me vuelve loco esa sensación.— En realidad quise decir ¡ya…no más!

Es fantástico, me sentí flotar inmerso en todo ése calor, con las olas de placer que convergieron una y otra vez en mi cuerpo. Percibí mi columna asaltada por descargas eléctricas que me hicieron perder la cordura, con mi corazón a galope, el sudor que escurrió a las sábanas, en conjunción con mi cabello hecho un desastre pegado mi flequillo a mi frente y finalmente las lágrimas que escurrieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Quise alejarlo, mis manos no pudieron, no tengo fuerza, la respiración se me entrecortó de nuevo con jadeos profundos y roncos, por lo que me dejé caer a su merced, negando con la cabeza, mis cejas juntas en actitud angustiada, mientras mi eje devorado por la boca cálida de sempai. Mis caderas no dejaron de seguir el ritmo cadencioso de sus movimientos.

— No puede ser…aaahhhgggnn.

El tremendo orgasmo me sacudió hasta la médula de los huesos, agitándome como si me hubiera golpeado una bola de demolición. Apreté los dientes y mi pecho se arqueó, mis piernas se tensaron con fuerza, mi respiración se contuvo un momento al ponerse en blanco todo, mi miembro quedó pulsante mientras escurría el resto de mi esencia en la boca de sempai quien lo tragó ávido.

La vista se me nubló y no pude oír lo que él me decía pues sentí el roce de sus labios pero ya no pude más, creo que me desvanecí porque ya no supe más de mí. Desde que Souichi es tan expresivo y apasionado, creo también se volvió ninfomaníaco, a este paso iré a dar al hospital.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido, al parecer un par de horas, apenas pude escuchar que alguien me llamó y tratando de empujarme para despertar.

— Tetsuhiro…

Algo húmedo y cálido recorrió con suavidad mi oreja, luego el cuello siguiendo un camino, con un chupeteo delicioso que poco a poco me sacó del profundo sueño. Mi hermoso sempai a mi lado besándome, aunque lo hizo un poco fuerte porque sentí arder un poco mi cuello.

— Se siente tan bien… mmmnn. — Dije en respuesta.

Entonces recordé mi deseo de cumpleaños, por un momento me asusté pensando en que de un momento a otro despertaría el viejo sempai y me molería a golpes. Respingué asustado en la cama viéndolo con atención.

— ¿Sempai? Por un momento supuse que me golpearías, pero sigues siendo amable.

— Ese comentario amerita un golpe, lo omitiré sólo esta vez. No soy amable, sólo no puedo dejar de expresar lo que siento y guiarme por mis emociones.

— ¿Lo de hace un rato te fue molestó hacerlo? —

La culpa seguía carcomiéndome ¿Es consciente sempai de todo lo que hace y estará de acuerdo? Me obsesiona la idea.

— No me molestó, verte así es tan excitante, quizá más al rato lo hagamos otra vez.

Ahora el avergonzado soy yo, me sonrojé porque me siento tan débil ante ésa mirada depredadora, como un conejo delante de un zorro.

Fue entonces que el celular de Souichi sonó, respondiendo con prontitud.

— ¿Kanako qué ocurre? … Permíteme te pongo en el altavoz para que te escuche él también.

— Hola Morinaga. —Expresó Kanako.

— Hola Kanako, que gusto saludarte. — respondí al instante.

Las palabras de sempai nos interrumpieron:

— ¿Decías que quieres vernos a los dos no? Ahí estaremos en un rato, tengo que decirles algo importante.

— Pensé que te resistirías a venir hermano. — Dijo Kanako bastante intrigada, a puesto que si nos viera como estuvimos en la Universidad, se caería de la sorpresa.

— Bueno nos vemos al rato, tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós. — Finalmente terminó de manera brusca la llamada, una vez que lo hizo, se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza, entonces recordé vagamente algo… ¡AY NO SEMPAI QUERRA OTRA RONDA!

— No… no vas a escapar. — Dijo al tiempo que me llenó de cálidos besos en mis labios y en el cuello, llenos de febril pasión. Justo en ese momento cavilé en lo que dijo sobre que iríamos más tarde a casa de tía Matsuda, pues con todo lo ocurrido no quiero ir, ya que tengo tan mala suerte que será la tercera vez que todo saldrá mal; además de que estoy muy cansado, porque mi animoso sempai es prácticamente un ninfomaníaco y yo ya estoy sucumbiendo.

— Sempai…si tienes que ir con tu familia lo entiendo, pronto Soujin-san se irá a sus investigaciones, también Tomoe y Kurokawa volverán a USA, no es necesario que yo va…mngh.

Pero Souichi me empezó a besar con más insistencia, callando mis protestas, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, se separó un instante de mí, mirándome fija e intensamente como si fuese a devorarme por entero, lo que me hizo estremecer, al sentirme como un ratón en las garras de un gato.

— Dije que vamos…y no acepto un no por respuesta, ahora me debes un par de rondas por dormirte sin atender a tu sempai.

— Sem…nmmghf. — Amordazó mis labios con los suyos, llevándose mis protestas con su aliento, sus manos empezaron a despertar mi eje, no hubo pero que valiera ni excusa, tendría que satisfacer a mi sempai e ir a la reunión familiar.

Luego de retenerme en la cama un par de horas más, me siento tan fatigado de poner a prueba mi estamina, que no tengo ganas ni de moverme, pero sempai me llevó a rastras hasta el baño, casi intentó tener otra ronda, sin embargo al ver que estoy muy fatigado, sólo me besó y toqueteó cuanto quiso. Me siento acosado, no comprendí que puede ser tan molesto ser tan expresivo y empalagoso, de haber sabido o estado en ésta posición antes hubiera respetado más el espacio de sempai.

Salimos ya entrada la tarde, primero pasamos a un restaurant a comer algo, me sentí tan desganado y falto de energía que ni siquiera pude hacer nada de comer decente, por estar como conejos en celo. Luego de un rato llegamos a la casa de la tía Matsuda, la verdad pensé que siendo ya el último día para verlos todos reunidos hasta no sé cuándo, es su prioridad el asistir, pero no veo la insistencia de cargar conmigo.

Recordé la llamada de Masaki y su importante anuncio, por lo que les avisé que yo llegaría en cuanto pudiera zafarme del compromiso con la familia de sempai. Sin duda me escaparé usando alguna excusa en cuanto sea oportuno.

Díganme aguafiestas, pero las últimas reuniones han sido un desastre de una u otra forma, ya estoy empezando a pensar que quizás yo soy el del malagüero, aparte de que sigo teniendo ése horrible temor que en cualquier momento éste deseo terminara, por lo cual sempai volverá a ser el mismo de antes y que cuando sepa todo lo ocurrido, sobre todo que ha pregonado en todos lados "nuestra relación" y del acoso sexual a mi persona, él que es tan propio y orgulloso… nunca me lo perdonará, después de todo mi deseo fue hecho en un momento de enojo.

Si eso ocurre…todo terminará entre nosotros.

Llegamos a casa de tía Matsuda, se me hizo un poco sospechosa la insistencia de sempai, pero para la familia, es la oportunidad de oro de resarcir a Souichi de los desastres anteriores. Fuimos recibidos por una animosa Kanako, al igual que tía Matsuda la cual me abrazó y estuvo preguntándome si sempai se había disculpado, apenas pude asentir cuando ya habían salido a recibirnos Tomoe y Kurokawa quienes junto con Matsuda continuaron el interrogatorio. Definitivamente ésta familia me aprecia, no es como la mía, por lo que así mi interior se llenó momentáneamente de paz. Me preocupó que no tengo ni idea como podré escapar más tarde para ir con Kunihiro y Masaki con un sempai tan posesivo.

Souji-san nos recibió también, primero fue con sempai, a lo lejos pude ver su gesto serio hacia su primogénito, parecía molesto, supongo por las fallidas reuniones previas. Souichi le puso la mano en el hombro y recibía al parecer una reprimenda, pero luego algo le comentó con discreción y el patriarca Tatsumi cambió su rostro por uno más agradable, abrazándole, es posible que también le reprochara su actitud conmigo durante mi cumpleaños, porque me miró sonriente con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Morinaga –kun! ¡Me alegra vinieras también! Ya sé que mi tozudo hijo se disculpó contigo, por un momento pensé que ya no te veríamos más en ésta casa luego de… ya sabes.

Me sonrojé apenado al recibir el abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda que me hicieron trastabillar hacia adelante, Souji-san logró asirme bastante extrañado por que perdí el equilibrio.

— ¡Muchacho cuidado! No recuerdo fueras tan frágil ¿Estás comiendo adecuadamente?

Si supiera que el origen de mi falta de fortaleza es porque sempai ha estado encima de mí literalmente todos los días y casi a todas horas, no me lo creería…además de morir de vergüenza.

— No… es que no he descansado mucho, usted sabe la Universidad, el laboratorio y la preparación para mi próximo trabajo ha sido muy extenuante. Algunas cosas se nos atrasaron en el proyecto de sempai, sólo estoy algo desganado por el exceso de trabajo.

Souichi carraspeó la voz tratando de llamar la atención de todos mientras dijo en tono serio:

— Muy bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, pasemos a la sala.

— Pero hermano. — Recalcó Kanako: — Apenas han llegado y tía preparó un refrigerio, después de todas las majaderías que le has hecho a Morinaga deberías darle un respiro.

— Sí hermano. — Apoyó Tomoe más serio junto a su hermanita: — De seguro has estado esclavizando al pobre de Morinaga en el laboratorio y con los quehaceres…se ve un poco pálido y enfermo.

Kurokawa se acercó atrás de mí sin darme cuenta, estaba entre él y Souji-san con actitud cada vez más confusa por la insistencia en pasar a la sala, fue cuando sempai llegó a mi lado con rapidez y ceño fruncido, jalando mi brazo en actitud posesiva, abrazándome de la cintura con fuerza y mirando de muy mal modo a Kurokawa. Alzó la voz a todo pulmón mientras me pegó más a sí mismo como un niño que toma su juguete de quien se lo quisiera quitar.

— ¡Morinaga es mí prometido! ¡Kurokawa! ¡Suficiente es que raptaras a mi hermanito como para dejarte acercar a Mori! ¡Aléjate de él!

— ¡¿QUE?!

Se dejó escuchar en toda la casa el grito hecho coro de clan Tatsumi junto con el mío, un furioso sonrojo se atenazó de mi rostro ante la confesión más descarada, posesiva y contundente que alguna vez en su vida haya hecho Souichi, junto con el resto de mi tranquilidad hecha un lío… Temo que todo esto desate otro desastre.

Ante tales palabras tan serias, raudos fuimos a la sala, me encontré en status zombi, porque me dejé llevar por un muy muy posesivo sempai quien prácticamente me arrastró de la cintura en calidad de mueble. Seguía en shock por la forma en que al fin reconoció nuestra relación frente a lo único que de verdad es más importante incluso que sus experimentos, su familia… y que para nada era lo que yo siempre me había soñado.

Sólo reflexioné que éste deseo de cumpleaños… no es lo que esperaba, bien dice el dicho "cuidado con lo que deseas". Éste Souichi tan bravo, atrevido y expresivo no es exactamente lo que quiero, es como si algo se hubiera posesionado y reemplazado al viejo, frío, duro e inexpresivo sempai que siempre fue, el que tanto me hacía padecer con sus desplantes y malos tratos; pero que desaparecía, se entregaba dulce y tiernamente ante mi toque en cuanto la noche llegaba, el cual me retuvo las veces que me di por vencido, luchando consigo mismo para evitar separarnos. Me desespero porque quiero ser parte de su vida de forma total y no a medias, él se toma su tiempo por temor a perder su identidad y el qué dirán… esto de algún modo se siente que va mal.

Sin llegar a sonar pesimista, temo que esto es el principio ya no de otro desastre, si no del temor fehaciente que me ha asaltado en estos días.

Sempai me hizo sentar a su lado, sin dejar de soltar mi cintura, tomándome de la mano, haciéndome reaccionar como si despertara de un sueño. Mire a todos los presentes en total estado de pánico, seguí sonrojado a más no poder, Kanako con una sonrisa expectante, sin embargo el resto estaba bastante intrigado, por no decir estupefacto, todos menos Souji-san que nos observó de una forma sobria, no como otras veces, como si escudriñara dentro de nosotros para leernos, después de todo Souichi era el primogénito y supongo él esperaba más una linda novia, una boda y un nieto. La sensación no aliviaba para nada la presión que tengo, pensar que de alguna forma he torcido y manipulado todo por un deseo egoísta.

Mi corazón dio un brinco, cuando Souji-san dijo muy serio:

— Hijo, te conozco muy bien… espero que esto que haces sea bastante serio, tanto por el bien tuyo como por el de Morinaga.

— ¡Por supuesto que voy en serio viejo!—Recalcó sempai exaltado, no pude evitar mirarlo sorprendido por la forma de contestar tan seguro: — Hace más de un año que vivo con Tetsuhiro y no nada más como amigos, hemos estado viviendo y haciendo cosas como pareja.

El silencio se hizo denso…

PDV SOUICHI

La llamada de mi hermana no me quitará el pasar un rato con Morinaga, quiero más de él, tanto como me ha acostumbrado, aunque al parecer se agota mucho si yo le doy orgasmos. Lo miré impávido con el rostro un poco pálido pero lo haré darme todo su ser hasta que sienta que podemos ser uno, que cada una de sus partes me llena y se funde dentro de mí.

Lo obligue a ir conmigo a la reunión, debo y ansío informar a todos que él y yo nos vamos a casar, no sé cuándo o cómo pero lo haremos, porque no soportaré estar separados, quiero ver esos ojos verdes decirme todo sin palabras, sin importar el paso del tiempo.

Lo besé tanto y de forma tan necesitada, intentando expresarle, esto que me quema desde el interior y prende mi exterior, que consiguió satisfacer una vez más esa necesidad de su cálido afecto. Nos recostamos un rato, pero lo moví insistente para marcharnos a casa de Matsuda, prácticamente lo empuje al baño, ya que no podemos ir tan sucios. Observar ese cuerpo desnudo me prende nuevamente a pesar de las últimas horas de sexo, me sentí osado puesto que lo toqué como nunca me lo permitieron mis propias limitantes.

Nos arreglamos para ir a comer a un restaurante, luego de esa faena tan larga en la que no puedo creer que él esté tan fatigado, si siempre demostró tener una resistencia casi inacabable ante el sexo, pero que ahora yo soy quien lo hace correrse muchas veces y no él a mí creo que he logrado conocer sus límites.

Entramos a casa y todos me miraron como buscando explicaciones a lo que hice en el cumpleaños de Morinaga, molestando con que ya no maltrate más a mi asistente, el cual no les he informado es mi futuro esposo. Mi viejo me alejó un poco de los demás que intentaron consentir a mi pareja. Lejos de los oídos de todos me preguntó:

— Sou-kun no es que quiera molestarte, pero he notado que eres muy cruel con tu asistente. Kanako nos contó que vive alejado de su familia y siempre está a tu lado porque ahora tú eres esa familia. Si es tu amigo debes ser más amable.

— No digas más viejo, lo he pensado estos últimos días y creo que tienes razón. Tetsuhiro es más que especial y lo que siento por él va más allá de lo que cualquiera de ustedes imaginan.

Mi padre me miró sorprendido y sin decirme nada más me abrazó cálidamente, no comprendo bien la razón puesto que no le dije las cosas completas, pero las tienen que saber todos al mismo tiempo y no sólo él.

Me quedé parado reflexionando sobre lo que le diré a todos sobre mi boda, seguro van a preguntar cuándo o dónde, cosas que no sé. Quizá les diga a todos que la haremos lo más pronto posible, en América o en otro país que nos permita tener ese tipo de ceremonia. Lo único de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que muero de ganas por liberar mi felicidad de que ¡Me voy a casar con Tetsuhiro! Hasta decir su nombre es tan especial que simplemente me hace emocionarme mucho más, que dije de inmediato:

— Muy bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, pasemos a la sala.

— Pero hermano, apenas han llegado y tía preparó un refrigerio, después de todas las majaderías que le has hecho a Morinaga deberías darle un respiro. — Me regaño Kanako.

— Sí hermano, de seguro has estado esclavizando al pobre de Morinaga en el laboratorio y con los quehaceres…se ve un poco pálido y enfermo.

De cierta forma tienen razón en lo que dicen sobre que lo esclavizo, pues me encanta tenerlo rendido por mí. De pronto mis ojos vieron algo que no pude soportar, el pedófilo Kurokawa se colocó detrás de ¡Mi prometido!

— ¡Morinaga es mí prometido! ¡Kurokawa! ¡Suficiente es que raptaras a mi hermanito como para dejarte acercar a Mori! ¡Aléjate de él!

— ¡¿QUE?! — Un grito general inclusive de mi prometido que puso los ojos en un estado de total asombro, sin moverse, por lo que lo tomé sujetándolo para llevarlo conmigo a la sala.

Ahora me ponen un poco nervioso las múltiples preguntas que me esperan, aunque mirar el rostro sonrojado casi sacando vapor de Morinaga que se sentó a mi lado, me dan valor para expresar con palabras nuestra realidad. Mi viejo en tono serio nos miró y aseveró:

— Hijo, te conozco muy bien… espero que esto que haces sea bastante serio, tanto por el bien tuyo como por el de Morinaga.

— ¡Por supuesto que voy en serio viejo. Hace más de un año que vivo con Tetsuhiro y no nada más como amigos, hemos estado viviendo y haciendo cosas como pareja.

Mi hermanita fue la primera en azorarme con los comentarios riendo un poco:

— Finalmente hermano, creí que tendría que obligarte luego de lo que vi la otra vez, aunque con ése tremendo chupetón que Morinaga trata inútilmente de ocultar con la camisa… no hay duda.

Mori por inercia se palpó el cuello del lado derecho, supongo que por ser reciente lo sintió pronto, los colores se le subieron aún más, se veía tan lindo que podía lanzármele a marcarlo otra vez.

— ¡KANAKO!— Esa niña a veces podía ser una molestia, pero lejos de molestarme, me causaba gracia.

— ¡Qué bueno que puedo mostrarles a todos esta foto con tranquilidad! — Dijo Kanako animada.

Sacó su celular y se lo entregó a papá, de esa forma noté que todos vieron nuestras muestras de afecto. Lejos de darme vergüenza, puesto que me es imposible sentirla, quise decir todavía más cosas, pero fui interrumpido por las preguntas de Tomoe:

— Nunca imaginé que tú y él puedan hacer lo que Kurokawa y yo, me da gusto por Morinaga, ya que siempre supimos que él te adora. Sólo tengo una duda que supongo todos tienen: ¿Cómo comenzó su relación?

— Pero si ya saben, lo conocí en la universidad y se volvió mi kohai. — Respondí con total aplomo.

— Es cierto eso ya lo sabemos, lo que quise preguntar es ¿Cómo se volvieron una pareja? Me refiero a ¿Cuándo comenzó su relación?

Decir todo con libertad es algo malo puesto que la primera idea que llegó a mi cabeza fue …

— El día que supe de tu compromiso con Kurokawa me molesté tanto que fui a beber con Morinaga a su casa y ahí me tomé una botella con afrodisíaco por lo que él abusó de mí y me gustó.

De todas las cosas que he dicho hasta el momento, esas palabras me resultaron las más aberrantes, sin embargo no pude sentir ni una pizca de pena, sólo me hizo sentir algo extraño, como si mi propio control de emociones quisiera regresar a ayudarme con esas tonterías que dije. La única cosa que realmente me hizo enojar es que las miradas acusadoras de todos los miembros de la familia, no están dirigidas a mí, sino a mi querido prometido.

El lindo sonrojo de Morinaga desapareció y se puso totalmente pálido, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y expresó con una profunda vergüenza:

— Soujin-san y demás familia Tatsumi, lo que han escuchado es cierto, y tienen razón de sacar sus propias conclusiones; tal vez no es el momento. Sólo disculpen todas las molestias ocasionadas… Definitivamente es un error, tienen derecho a juzgarme, ustedes son una familia muy hermosa, sé que no merezco pertenecer aquí. Descuiden ahora tengo un asunto que atender, pero tranquilos, yo...

Se levantó presuroso, quise ir tras él pero no puedo permitir que piensen mal de ese hombre tan especial para mí, razón por la cual me quedé a explicar:

— No comprendo hermano, si él abusó de ti ¡Por qué lo perdonaste! Es desagradable imaginar lo que hizo contigo por la fuerza. Ahora comprendo porque lo tratas de esa forma, merece eso y más. — Expresó con molestia Tomoe.

La preocupación en los ojos de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia es terrible. Las palabras finalmente se aclararon en mi cabeza para responder:

— ¡Basta de tonterías! Es malo sacar conclusiones apresuradas, no han escuchado toda la historia y ya piensan que él es una mala persona. Resultó de esa manera puesto que yo hurgué entre sus cosas y encontré la botella de afrodisíaco pensando que era alcohol.

— Comprendo que tú mismo hicieras eso hijo pero abusó de ti, si era tu amigo debió detenerse de hacer algo así.

— Yo sabía que él me amaba y decidí ignorar sus sentimientos porque somos dos hombres, pero esa noche no fue una violación, aunque no quise al inicio, sentir sus besos y su calor me hicieron sentir vivo. Me molesté con él por su falta de control, por lo que la mañana siguiente le dije que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Cuando se fue comprendí que aunque nunca lo acepté delante de él que me gustaron las cosas que hicimos. Si me gustó, me gusta lo que hacemos, respondí a sus besos y caricias desde aquella vez y lo sigo haciendo, porque lo quiero ¡maldición! No sólo lo quiero, esa algo tan grande que no se ni como decirlo. La única cosa que es real en mi existencia son esos estúpidos sentimientos que me queman por salir de mis labios a los de él. Cada vez que pasan estos malos entendidos hacen que lo pierda ¡ya estoy harto! ¡Si están o no de acuerdo con nuestra relación pueden irse al comino!

El asombro de todos los dejó mudos, no les dirigí ni una sola mirada puesto que sé de hecho que me juzgan y no planeo sentir sus inquisitivas miradas. Noté un sonido del celular de Morinaga que seguramente cayó de su pantalón antes de marcharse, lo tomé entre mis manos planeando salir a buscarlo a nuestro departamento. Estando por levantarme la voz de papá se escuchó:

— ¿Entonces tú lo amas?

— No lo sé viejo, desconozco el significado de esa palabra. Lo que siento ya lo he dicho.

Me quedé un momento ahí parado, viendo de reojo a todos, hasta escuchar de nuevo al viejo:

— El amor son todos esos sentimientos que tienes por él, todo el afecto que te hace sentir bienestar y te alegra el corazón. Lo sé porque yo amo todavía a tu madre que en paz descansa. Debió ser muy duro para él toda esta situación, porque siempre negaste cualquier relación con él excepto la de ser tu asistente. Entonces si han pasado por tantos altibajos ¿Es porque estás seguro de lo que nos aseveraste?

Sólo asentí con el ceño fruncido, por lo que papá continuó:

— No supongo, estoy seguro de que lo amas. Aclara todo con él, es un gusto recibirlo en esta familia como tu esposo. Ve por él y dile que comprendemos, que ya es de la familia…habrá tiempo para aclararlo.

Asentí nuevamente sin decir otra palabra, no desee exponerme más al escrutinio. Una vez fuera de la casa unas amargas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos imaginando su sufrimiento, ser rechazado por todo el mundo, incluso por mí familia en la que confió, sentir el desprecio de la gente que aprecias debe ser frustrante. Revisé el celular y descubrí un mensaje que decía:

"Olvidé darte la ubicación del restaurante para cuando puedas escapar a la reunión. Te espero ansioso, me hace muy feliz que decidas venir".

¡De modo que el miserable se citó con alguien para cena romántica! ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado!

Pulsé la pantalla mirando la localización y tomé un taxi con tal de apresurarme, pero al llegar al lugar lo vi abrazado al tal Masaki. Si ya antes he sentido la ira, en esta ocasión sin el refreno de mi conciencia corrí hasta golpear a ese sucio tipo que abraza a mi prometido, directo al mentón; a Morinaga lo empujé tirándolo al suelo con toda la fuerza posible con tal de que no se metiera en mi pelea. Al ver su labio sangrante me prendió todavía más el rojo que escurría de su boca, le solté un nuevo golpe, pero fui detenido por el hermano de Morinaga que me sujetó de los brazos:

— ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Ese tipo no sabe con quién se ha metido! ¡Lo mataré por intentar robarme a mi prometido!

— ¡Sempai cálmate ahora! ¡No es lo que crees!

— Yo te vi, no mientas porque te mataré a ti también.

— Lo abracé porque me pidió mi bendición para su matrimonio con mi hermano.

Me sentí como un completo imbécil, los humos se me bajaron al instante y me liberó Kunihiro.

.

PDV MORINAGA

Aún estaba estupefacto, hecho un manojo de nervios luego que soltara así nada más Souichi lo nuestro, definitivamente nada está saliendo como lo hubiese querido y tenía el presentimiento que cualquier cosa podría pasar…no precisamente bueno.

— Finalmente hermano, creí que tendría que obligarte, luego de lo que vi la otra vez, aunque con ése chupetón tan tremendo que inútilmente trata de ocultar Morinaga con la camisa… no hay duda.

— ¡KANAKO! — Se dejó oír la protesta en general de casi todos, menos tía Matsuda que se reía con discreción, no podía estar más apenado, porque finalmente sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuello del lado derecho, entre risitas la niña continuó:

— ¡Qué bueno que puedo mostrarles a todos esta foto con tranquilidad! —Volteé a ver a Kanako con azoro, pues sonreía pícaramente.

Sacó su celular, entregándolo a Soujin-san, mi respiración se detuvo al ver una foto de sempai y mía dándonos un beso, lo ocurrido en la reunión previa a mí cumpleaños. Me cubrí la boca totalmente sorprendido, Tomoe fue el siguiente en comentar con un dejo de felicidad y ternura al ver la imagen.

— Nunca imaginé que tú y él puedan hacer lo que Kurokawa y yo, me da gusto por Morinaga, ya que siempre supimos que él te adora. Sólo tengo una duda que supongo todos tienen: ¿Cómo comenzó su relación?

Ahora sí mis nervios crecieron notablemente, si sempai aún conservaba una mínima parte, esperaba que no fuera tan explícito sobre lo accidentado de nuestro inicio como relación, la voz se me apagó y sentí la boca inmensamente seca.

— Pero si ya saben, lo conocí en la universidad y se volvió mi kohai.

— Es cierto eso ya lo sabemos, lo que quise preguntar es ¿Cómo se volvieron una pareja? Me refiero a ¿Cuándo comenzó su relación?—Tomoe tenía ésa sonrisa franca de curiosidad, mi corazón se aceleró al grado de sentir que se me saldría del pecho, Souichi seguía con la sonrisa tranquila, aferrándose a mi mano ya sudorosa y fría. De verdad que por instantes quise hablar pero seguía paralizado y la voz se negaba a salir de mí.

— El día que supe de tu compromiso con Kurokawa me molesté tanto que fui a beber con Morinaga a su casa y ahí me bebí una botella con afrodisíaco por lo que él abusó de mí y me gustó.

La frase fluyó sin problemas, como si fuera de lo más natural, entonces todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, sentí que me habían arrojado un balde de agua helada, los colores huyeron de mi rostro, las miradas primero atónitas, luego cambiaron poco a poco a una severidad que si tuviera un cuchillo en éstos momentos, se podría cortar el ambiente como mantequilla.

Toda la vorágine de emociones me golpeó en la cara como si lo hubiera hecho una bola de demolición, no sólo la inmensa vergüenza por exponerse el más delicado secreto de ambos, lo que ni muerto Souichi hubiera confesado, sino porque dicho de tal forma, contundente, directa y de forma concreta, es verdad.

Se escuchó horrible, porque lo es, me faltó control puesto que el alcohol y el estar frustrado porque sempai continuaba ignorando mis sentimientos no fue buena combinación, obligué a Souichi a ser mío. Posteriormente aunque él me buscó para retenerme a su lado y trate de avanzar en nuestra relación, siempre llegamos a un punto en que todo se detiene ¿No será que el del error todo éste tiempo he sido yo?

¡Era un heterosexual homofóbico y aún tuve la osadía de enamorarme de él!

¡Lo obligué a tener sexo conmigo aunque fue por un terrible accidente! ¡Abusé de su confianza hacia mí!

Tal vez todo lo que está pasando ahora sea el karma por no sólo haber hecho eso, sino porque no supe aceptar el silencio de sempai como rechazo, desde la primera vez debí haberme desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, todos éstos altibajos son la muestra de que esto definitivamente no empezó bien y no puede acabar bien.

Él nunca en sus cinco sentidos haría formal nuestra relación, ahora veo que al hablar con franqueza sempai, su verdadera naturaleza no se encuentra ahí pero sí su inconformidad y su rencor escondido en lo más recóndito de su ser y tiene razón, soy horrible como persona.

Este deseo sólo me ha enseñado que el único culpable de una relación tan difícil he sido yo, he manipulado con mi egoísmo a tener lo que otras parejas tienen, arrastré a un hombre íntegro a mis caprichos molestos por suponer que él me correspondía, tal vez sólo responda con pasión porque sé tocar su cuerpo y reacciona biológicamente ¡NO CON EL CORAZÓN! Sólo yo estoy inconforme en todo por mi falta de afecto y mi problema con el rechazo por lo ocurrido con mis padres.

QUERIA MORIRME AHÍ MISMO.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, acusadoras y severas, incluso Kanako tenía una expresión que parecía de decepción e incredulidad. No puedo culpar a sempai por ser sincero y abierto con sus emociones, porque yo fui el que le dio tal libertad, más bien le impuse con el maldito deseo nacido en un momento de enojo.

Tuve que enfrentarlo, esto está mal desde un principio, por lo que es hora de encarar las consecuencias de mis actos ya que también ofendí a una familia que siempre me ha prodigado apoyo y afecto. Me levanté lo más solemne que pude, los colores se me fueron del rostro, la frialdad de ése silencio me rompía por entero igual que el día que fui desterrado de la casa de mis padres, pero no pude decir nada, ya que las palabras se me atoraban en un doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

Esa familia me aceptó y yo simplemente los deshonré con lo que le hice a Souichi, no tengo como explicarme, pues la mirada de Soujin-san es válida a razón de que pude haberme detenido.

— Soujin-san y demás familia Tatsumi, lo que han escuchado es cierto, y tienen razón de sacar sus propias conclusiones; tal vez no es el momento. Sólo disculpen todas las molestias ocasionadas… Definitivamente es un error, tienen derecho a juzgarme, ustedes son una familia muy hermosa, sé que no merezco pertenecer aquí. Descuiden ahora tengo un asunto que atender, pero tranquilos, yo...

No pude más, el nudo en mi garganta se cerró con fuerza, ardía como carbón encendido, la vergüenza se apoderó de mí y el miedo por las intensas miradas acusatorias. Decidí irme sin más ni más, las lágrimas se me salieron cuando apresuré el paso hasta la puerta cerrándola tras de mí sin escuchar nada, sólo podía oír las voces de ellos en mi cerebro, más la mía propia diciendo:

"¡Lo violaste! ¡Cómo te atreviste! ¡Si decías amarlo pudiste detenerte! ¡¿Aun así quieres que te corresponda?!"

"¡Eres un chantajista tramposo! ¡Todo lo manipulas! ¡Todo lo tuerces a tu manera y lo entiendes como te conviene!"

"¡Ojalá nunca hubiera perdido el control ese día que tomé a sempai! ¡Todo ha sido un craso error desde que empecé a enamorarme de él! ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera pedido este maldito deseo! "

No me di cuenta que empecé a correr, ni siquiera pensé a dónde ir, como si mi cerebro se hubiera puesto en "espera" o alguna forma de control remoto, porque con mis sentidos nublados por todo el torrente de emociones amargas, no tengo mente para seguir. Me detuve sin aliento en una esquina, entré en el callejón un momento para sollozar sin dar espectáculo.

Dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran para ver si el dolor desaparecía, pero es cada vez más intenso al ver pasar imágenes de toda mi vida con sempai, desde que lo vi la primera vez bajo ése cerezo en el campus y me enamoré de él.

¡DIOS! Yo sólo quería ser tratado gentilmente y amado por Souichi, sé que me buscó todas las veces que intenté renunciar a él, lo único que anhelé es estar seguro de que lo nuestro es recíproco, no sólo figuraciones mías, pero tal vez éste maldito deseo vino a ser por fin lo que me abrió los ojos.

Tal vez en el fondo, sempai sólo está conmigo porque se ha acostumbrado, porque se siente sólo debido a su fuerte carácter que todos temen y relegan, sé cómo hacerlo sentir bien, para él no existe el amor, sólo reacciones químicas del cerebro.

Permanecí un momento así, todo es inútil ya, aunque sempai se pegue a mí como chicle en zapato y me jure que me ama, el haberlo maldecido con un estúpido deseo me hace sentir que lo estoy obligando, no es espontáneo, y ahora hasta me he ganado el repudio de una familia que realmente amaba como mía.

Entonces quizás pronto despierte sempai de ésta maldición y todo habrá acabado.

Me levanté y vi la hora, a mi memoria llegó la cita pactada con Masaki y Kunihiro, lo irónico es que lo había olvidado. Ir se volvió mi prioridad, sin embargo no me dijo en dónde queda el restaurante, busqué mi celular inútilmente, quizás lo tiré en casa de la señora Matsuda por la confusión.

Caminé hasta una cabina de teléfono, marqué el celular de Masaki, lo bueno es que lo recuerdo. Afortunadamente estaba a dos calles de ahí. Fui regañado por ambos una vez que encontré el restaurante, los dos me esperaron afuera preocupados.

— ¡Tetsuhiro al fin llegas! Te envié un montón de mensajes y no contestabas—Masaki se aproximó tomándome de las manos, Kunihiro me sorprendió abrazándome, para luego mirarme severamente. Pocas veces he visto a mi hermano perder la compostura y menos conmigo, me sacudió suavemente de los hombros con las pupilas llenas de emoción.

— ¡Por un momento pensé que ése bruto te hubiera hecho algo porque te descubrió!

Lo miré un instante, quise estallar en llanto ahí mismo, pero Masaki impactó mis sentidos al decirme sin ningún preámbulo.

— ¡Tranquilo Kunihiro! Si eso hubiera pasado no estaría aquí para darnos su bendición como pareja y ser nuestro padrino si vamos a EUA para casarnos.

— ¿EH? — Me quedé frío, entonces finalmente mi hermano y Masaki ¿Harían formal su relación?

Los miré bobamente en lo que ambos me explicaron que la cita es para que dé mi bendición como familiar próximo de Kunihiro, ya que obvio ahora que nuestros padres saben de su relación con Masaki, lo desheredaron y por consiguiente como a mí, desconocieron todo parentesco.

— ¿Qué opinas Tetsuhiro? ¿Me concedes la mano de tu hermano Kunihiro?

Las emociones encontradas me tomaron sin oponer resistencia, una parte de mí se alegró de ver que al menos alguien consigue ser feliz con el ser amado, en circunstancias no iguales pero parecidas, la otra parte de mí lloró por la ironía de las cosas, puesto que siempre deseé ésta situación para mí. Observé ésa felicidad en las pupilas de Masaki con algo de envidia y me avergoncé de sentirlo porque no tengo derecho.

Con las miradas de ellos llenas de expectación, después de todo Masaki fue mi primer amor, creo que pensaron me negaría por mí mutismo, pero recapitulando mi existencia con sempai. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a nadie?

El llanto me sorprendió nuevamente, mis manos temblaron en las de Masaki. Kunihiro me tocó la frente, pues al parecer sigo pálido porque me dijo con bastante preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Tetsu?! ¡Estás lívido como la cera! ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿Qué te ocurre Tetsuhiro? — Al fin pude reaccionar, negué con la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente, al menos algo bueno ha pasado en éstos días tan calamitosos, en lo que respondí con tono ahogado:

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo no soy nadie para negar nada! ¡Felicidades a ambos!—Abracé a Masaki y luego a Kunihiro con fuerza, los sollozos se me escaparon hasta quebrarme por completo, lo que hizo que se alarmaran más, puesto que hundí mi rostro en el hombro de mi hermano.

Ambos se miraron muy preocupados, luego que me calmé un poco, Masaki comentó aguzadamente, pues me conoce demasiado bien por desgracia.

— Creo que mejor deberíamos hablarlo en nuestro hotel Kunihiro… tu hermano tiene problemas.

Inmediatamente me limpié las lágrimas e intenté forzar una sonrisa, no es momento de externar mi dolor cuando ellos anuncian algo tan importante.

— E…estoy bien ¡En serio sólo me emocioné!

— Aun así voy por el coche, pediremos algo en el hotel.

— No tienen que… — Pero mi hermano marchó por su coche aparcado cerca, una vez solos, Masaki me miró fijamente y dijo con seriedad.

— No me engañes Tetsuhiro ¿Es ése hombre otra vez? ¿Qué te dijo ahora? No creas que he olvidado lo de ésa noche…

Y no pude evitar abrazarle para volver a llorar.

— Ya no importa eso Masaki… ahora importan ustedes dos, en serio ¡Me encantaría ser su padrino! — Masaki seguía confuso pero respondió a mi abrazo, sobando mi espalda como cuando consuelan a un niño pequeño.

Fue entonces que sentí un fuerte empellón que me hizo perder el equilibrio, caí de bruces al suelo, doliéndome de mi costado, al voltear anonadado, vi lo que pasaba…

¡Sempai golpeó en la cara a Masaki y estaba a punto de propinarle otro puñetazo más!

— ¡Detente Souichi! ¡No!

No pude levantarme tan rápido como quise, Souichi odia a Masaki y sólo Dios sabe lo que le pasó por la mente, entonces fue mi hermano el que para buena fortuna llegó al rescate, sujetando a sempai por los brazos evitando que le propinara tremenda golpiza a su prometido.

— ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Ese tipo no sabe con quién se ha metido! ¡Lo mataré por intentar robarme a mi prometido!

— ¡Sempai cálmate ahora! ¡No es lo que crees! — Me levanté como pude para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Souichi volteó dirigiéndome una mirada encendida, entonces cavilé que en su mano tenía mi celular…ahora todo iba más claro, pero ni siquiera pude decir nada ya que me gritó a todo pulmón:

— Yo te vi, no mientas porque te mataré a ti también. —

¡La gota que derramó el vaso! Finalmente toda la vorágine y suplicio que he estado sufriendo y conteniendo durante todos estos días estalló ¡Sí! Me sigo sintiendo mal por lo de mi estúpido deseo y demás consecuencias que ya no tienen remedio, pero ¡Encima está celoso por un estúpido malentendido! No soporté ya más, una cosa es que yo esté pagando por todos los errores que he cometido, otra soportar éste escarnio, después de todo ya no me puede ir más mal, de seguro pronto despertará sempai de la maldición que le impuse por tonto y cursi. Cuando sepa todas las cosas que hizo conmigo incluyendo la confesión frente a su familia, todo esto terminará, en serio amo a Souichi con todo mi ser pero la verdad…YA ESTOY HARTO.

Miré a sempai con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, mis lágrimas cayeron ardiendo en mi cara en lo que le grité lleno de ira y vergüenza por quienes no tienen nada que ver en todo esto y que desean ser felices… ¡Ellos no pagarán por mi estupidez!

— ¡Lo abracé porque me pidió mi bendición para su matrimonio con mi hermano! — Después de eso ayudé a Masaki a levantarse, preguntándole si estaba bien, él me asintió tranquilamente, su labio estaba cortado pero nada más.

Los brazos de sempai bajaron a sus costados, mientras su mirada se tornó estupefacta, Kunihiro lo soltó y corrió hasta nosotros, donde muy angustiado y enojado, levantó el mentón de Masaki, quiso regresar el puñetazo, pero tomé el brazo de mi hermano para que me viera, estaba anegado en llanto mi rostro, tratando de mantener la compostura.

— ¡Déjame Tetsuhiro! ¡No entiendo que pasa aquí! Pero es por él que tú has llegado hecho un mar de llanto y encima agrede a Masaki.

— Por favor hermano, perdóname tú a mí porque fue mi descuido lo que lo trajo en un momento tan importante…sólo dame un día y arreglaré esto para hacer las cosas como es debido.

Kunihiro me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego dirigió la vista con sempai en lo que tomó mi hombro.

— Lo que no quiero es dejarte a solas con ése troglodita, tal vez él vaya a…

— Descuida. — Suspiré cansado, en lo que Masaki me tendió su pañuelo para limpiar mis lágrimas.

Souichi pareció sorprendido, pues agrandó los ojos por verme en tal estado y por lo que dije:

— Me comunico después…no niego que siento envidia pero estoy feliz por ustedes y primero muerto que algo se interponga en su relación.

Kunihiro me sostuvo un momento del brazo negándose a que fuera con Souichi, por lo que sonreí a medias diciéndole que todo estaría bien, se sentía reconfortante que al menos mi hermano se portara tan protectoramente, ya ni digo de Masaki, mi rostro cambió a uno más sobrio cuando me dirigí a él.

— Sempai ... tenemos que hablar.

Dejamos atrás a mi hermano y Masaki, sempai comenzó a seguirme con lentitud, me tendió mi celular en lo que con tono apagado me dijo:

— Toma, lo dejaste caer en casa de tía Matsuda, perdona mi comportamiento pero… ¡¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE PENSARA LUEGO DE VER ÉSE MENSAJE?!

Agarré mi celular y volteé con rapidez, mi ceja derecha tembló a pesar que seguí con gesto molesto, mi voz se quebró sobrecogido de emoción. Todo esto se tornó cada vez peor y tal vez sería mejor terminar de una vez lo irremisible. Sempai despertará pronto de esta pesadilla ya no me cabe duda, me molerá a golpes y bien merecido me lo tendré por imbécil, su familia no creo quiera escuchar o crea otra "explicación" más…y definitivamente perderé a sempai por todo lo que le obligué a hacer.

Si éste es mi castigo por todas las molestias que le he causado desde que le conocí, por imponerle un amor idiota y un deseo maldito, es mejor encarar todo de una vez.

— Sempai…quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, tu familia tiene razón, nunca debí traspasar la línea de amistad entre nosotros—Tragué grueso en lo que miré fijamente sus agrandados ojos amielados con gesto de incredulidad.

— El día en que ocurrió "eso"…debí detenerme por lógica, fue obvio que tu silencio era un rechazo, cuando ignoró mis sentimientos fuiste directo y debí alejarme de ti aún y me rogaras regresar, porque gracias a eso te he confundido y puesto en gran disyuntiva así que…

Souichi me sacudió y me acorraló en la pared del callejón en que estábamos, con gesto fruncido, lleno de enojo y angustia.

— ¡Escúchame de una vez por todas! ¡Te amo más que a cualquier cosa en éste mundo y no voy a renunciar a ti! — Así… sus labios volvieron a silenciarme, su lengua se paseó ansiosa y se entrelazó con la mía, gemí intentando detenerlo pero las fuerzas me fallaron. Éste deseo va a terminar por volverme loco.

Me abrazó con fuerza en lo que ladeó mi cabeza tomándola por mi nuca haciéndolo más intenso y bravo. Si sigue así terminará por ponerme duro, el dulce sonido de los chupeteos de sempai en mis labios y recorriendo mí cuello, marcando nuevamente los sitios con aire posesivo. Sentí arder mi cara, tratando de contener mi voz para no ser descubiertos… ya no sé qué hacer.

Luego de un rato, ya que me costó trabajo convencer a sempai que hacerlo en el callejón de una zona hotelera no es buena idea, continuó insistiéndome con tener sexo, prácticamente intenta hacerme un oral en ése lugar…¡Piedad por favor!

— ¡No sempai! ¡No es correcto!¡Dame un respiro por favor!

Lo separé de mí en el instante que su mano se deslizó hacia mi entrepierna, cosa que me obligó a jadear acalorado. Souichi frunció el ceño aún con angustia en lo que me respondió:

— Tetsuhiro por favor déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Lo miré tan apasionado y sincero, que mi cuerpo quería responder pero mi mente se encuentra hecha un caos por todo, de igual forma ya es de noche y lo que quiero es embrutecerme un rato para ya no seguir atormentándome con todo lo acontecido. En realidad estoy muy arrepentido de haber deseado cambiar a mí amado sempai y meterlo en tanto predicamento.

— Me…mejor después sempai, te alcanzo en el departamento, ahora quisiera ir un rato al Adam site y…

— ¡Ir con ése amiguito raro tuyo! ¡De seguro está esperando una oportunidad para arrebatarte de mi lado!

— ¡Sempai shhhh! No hagas una escena ¡Hiroto sólo es un amigo! Además hay gente todavía a estas horas y…

Souichi me tomó de los hombros con fuerza, mirándome aguzadamente en lo que con tono más que decidido dijo:

— Ni loco te dejo ir sólo, es un bar gay, habrá muchos pervertidos y tú eres muy amable, querrán flirtear contigo… o darte algo para abusar de ti.

Rodé los ojos en señal de exasperación, pero con tal que no armara un escándalo aquí, acepté me acompañara; él asintió firme y caminó a mi lado. Alguna vez creí que sería lindo verlo celoso, volví a equivocarme, no es nada grato verlo así… es posesivo, desconfiado y violento ¡Mira que sospechar de Hiroto!

Al llegar, tuve que ser bastante firme en esto, por un momento hasta parece que nuestros caracteres se invirtieron ya que le dije en tono serio y fuerte.

— Antes de entrar te pido, ¡no! Te suplico te comportes por favor, no quiero que me avergüences y mucho menos maltrates a Hiroto, él sólo es un buen amigo.

Souichi me regresó la mirada con altanería cruzándolos brazos mientras farfulló igual que un adolescente regañado por su padre.

— Sólo cuido lo que es mío, no dejaré de vigilarlo a él y a la bola de pervertidos que halla en éste sitio.

— Ay sempai…como si no hubiera venido antes sólo por favor.

— ¡Pues por eso! A veces uno tiene suerte… y tú eres muy amable, tal vez ése Hiroto te cuide, pero por eso vine yo ¡Y DEJA DE SERMONEARME NO SOY UN MOCOSO!

Ambos entramos, llegué hasta la barra donde Hiroto me saludó efusivamente.

— ¡Angel-kun! ¡Cuán…? — Su entusiasta saludo se interrumpió al ver a un muy muy molesto sempai aparecer a mi lado como perro de ataque, lanzándole una mirada asesina, agrandando los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡No puede ser! Pero él es tu… — Asentí pesadamente en lo que tendí unos billetes.

— Así es, por favor véndeme una botella de lo de siempre. — señalé a una botella de cierto licor en la vitrina.

— ¿Botella? ¡Angel-kun! Tú nunca pides una botella y lo de siempre son sólo un par de cocteles que yo te preparo o unas cervezas. Tatsumi sempai no creo que debería dejarlo beber tanto.

Miré con molestia a ambos, ahora era como si yo fuera el hijo regañado, en lo que sempai agregó sin dejar de ver con desconfianza a Hiroto.

— Tal vez tenga razón, pero Tetsuhiro tiene buena tolerancia al alcohol, con tal que no esté pegándote aquí en la barra. — Sempai sacó su billetera y con son de reto estampó unos billetes en la barra: — Véndesela, al cabo para eso estoy aquí, para que ningún moscardón se le acerque.

Miró de forma despectiva a Hiroto, éste no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño tanto por la agresiva actitud de sempai, como mi renuencia a escuchar razones para no beber tanto. Tan sólo quiero olvidarme un poco de todo lo acontecido y ya he probado ése licor unas cuántas veces, es muy fuerte y el mismo Hiroto me lo sirve con mesura, razón para beberme toda la botella.

— Si tú lo dices… pero no respondo si terminas por tener que sacarlo de aquí cargado y ya tú sabes Angel-kun que esto es fuerte, pero ya no eres un niño y al menos creo que tu sempai viene en modo guardián.

Sempai solo gruñó por lo bajo y nos fuimos hasta una de las mesas del fondo, ahí empecé a tomar, en lo que él sacó su cajetilla de cigarros, todo lo que hizo en la subsecuente hora fue fumar y tomar agua mineral con limón. No dejó de ver a todos lados, sobre todo a una pareja cerca de la barra.

— Sempai, deja de ver a todos como si fueran seres extraños, se están dando cuenta.

— Déjame, para mí todos son unos pervertidos, ésos dos te miraron mucho el trasero cuando estábamos en la barra.

— Es obvio…si tú los miras como si fueras a dispararles con los ojos. —Recalqué molesto, sirviendo en mi vaso el otro trago. — Además, hablas como si de verdad yo fuera una especie de "regalo del cielo" ¡No soy tan especial!

— ¡Claro que lo eres, además de un tarado por no darte cuenta! — Resopló el humo del cigarro entre las fosas nasales como si fuera un toro bufando.

Di un trago rápido y azoté el vaso en la mesa, me sentí bastante entorpecido, mis movimientos ya lentos, pero me sentí más relajado. La vista se me desenfocó un poco aunque sí traté de mantener el control. Estoy completamente seguro que mañana me azotará una fuerte resaca, sin embargo me siento un poco mejor, ya no me importa nada, incluso si sempai despierta y quiere molerme a golpes aquí, no me molestaría.

— Pues…s tú nunca me dijist…ee nada de eso antes. — Empecé a arrastrar las palabras, lo cual es extraño y divertido, pero sempai siguió mirándome con cara de aguafiestas.

— No era necesario, tú debes saberlo, eres muy popular con chicas y chicos…pero ahora sí te lo digo, sin embargo actúas como si estuvieras en tu maldito período. — Dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

— ¡No me hables como si fuera una chica histérica!

— Deja de comportarte como un idiota... ¡Borracho! Si me hubieras dicho que lo de Masaki era con tu hermano, no hubiera hecho escándalo y no estarías así como una cuba.

— Si te hubiera dicho …te hubieras negado a ir conmigo o dejarme ir.

Empecé a molestarme, creo que ni siquiera tengo claro cómo pasaron las cosas ni de qué jodidos habla, sólo quiero desquitarme como él lo hacía cuando se trataba de Tomoe y su esposo.

— Ya vas a empezar ¡NI SIQUIERA ME LO DIJISTE! ¡NO PUEDES SOLO SUPONER SIEMPRE!

— ¡Nunca me das opciones! Contigo sólo es conjeturar, nunca me expresas afecto ni siquiera estás interesado. Sólo yo te decía te amo y tantas veces tomé la iniciativa cuando intimamos. Lo único que hiciste siempre fue responder a mí toque y en el peor de los casos golpearme e insultarme pero nunca fuiste claro…por eso yo…yo.

Souichi me miró más ceñudo que de costumbre, mordiendo el cigarrillo del filtro. De cierta forma se ve algo cómico, pero entre la culpa y todas las emociones, junto con estrés de éste día.

— Por eso yo te maldije con un deseo el día de mi cumpleaños ¡Ése día fue el acabose! ¡Me golpeaste delante de todos y fue tan humillante! ¡Más que la escena de Kyushu en la boda de mi amigo donde encima que me pegaste me dejaste colgado!

— ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó ocultándome las cosas como siempre! Sabes cuánto odio a los gays y te atreviste a llevarme a una boda gay ¡Y qué tonterías son ésas de un deseo maldito! ¡Ya basta de beber de una vez por todas!

Los tonos de nuestras voces empezaron a elevarse un poco más cada vez, como si sólo estuviéramos sempai y yo.

— ¡Porque quería llevar a alguien especial y supieran que ya era feliz! ¡Y de sobra sabes que yo soy gay!

— ¡Pero tú eres especial!

— ¡Especial no es lo mismo que decir te amo!

Me acerqué a su cara respirando profundamente, estremeciéndome en una mezcla de ira e impotencia.

— ¡Ya te lo dije, imbécil! — Gruñó en mi cara a lo que respondí:

— ¡Pero ni siquiera eres tú mismo! ¡Te desconozco totalmente ahora sempai!

Alguien se apostó a nuestro lado, la voz de Hiroto se alzó de forma firme pero discreta.

— Y yo te desconozco a ti totalmente Angel-kun… será mejor que dejen de levantar la voz, a pesar de la música y el ambiente, ya más de uno los notaron que ventilan su vida personal.

Hiroto se me acercó, con gesto de enojo y molestia me dijo:

— ¿Por qué no vas al baño a echarte agua a la cara? Tal vez se te baje la borrachera un poco y te des cuenta del papelón que haces, yo hablaré con el tira…digo sempai.

Me levanté un poco inseguro, Hiroto me detuvo del hombro, pero me recompuse rápido, Souichi quiso levantarse al tiempo que dijo enfurruñándose.

— Voy contigo…apenas puedes ponerte en pie ¡Mírate nada más!

El tono displicente y engreído me hizo enfadar, con un leve tambaleo lo miré encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Me dejas un minuto solo por lo menos en el maldito baño? — Dije furioso a Souichi.

Caminé un poco inseguro, alcancé a medio escuchar algo que le decía Hiroto a sempai, puesto que tomó mi lugar sentado frente a él.

— Desconozco qué problema estén pasando ahora, pero una cosa sí sé, éste Angel-kun no es el que solía ser, para que esté en ésta situación, es que ha estado pasando por algo muy difícil y está sufriendo mucho, no me gustar decirle a nadie y menos a ti las cosas, pero quisiera pedirte por favor que lo cuides para que ya no beba más.

— ¿Por qué demonios le dices así? — Escuché ya un poco lejana la voz de Souichi con tono curioso.

Y ya no pude escuchar más, el ruido de la música era un poco más denso, llegué al baño agarrándome de la pared, había estado haciéndome el fuerte…pero en verdad que todo me da vueltas. Es cierto, ése licor es demasiado para mí, sin embargo lo único que necesito es ahogar toda la culpa y frustración que tengo.

Otra vez las palabras de nuestra discusión retumbaron en mi cerebro cuando llegué al lavabo y dejé que el agua refrescara mi rostro, pero no hubo alivio alguno por que aún me sentí ardiendo, no supe por qué empezó a dolerme un poco todo el cuerpo. Me apoyé en el espejo ante otro mareo temiendo no poder salir por mi propio pie, pensé en Souichi y volví a arrepentirme de hacerlo batallar conmigo ahora borracho.

Apenas sí escuché la puerta tras de mí y vi reflejados a dos tipos por el espejo, de aspecto rudo y de mi misma altura, uno traía un paliacate en la cabeza, el otro apenas noté su camisa negra sin mangas.

— Pareces tener problemas hermoso… deberías venir con nosotros y verás que te gustará.

Ni siquiera volteé y sólo respondí enojado:

— Déjenme en paz… no quiero nada con nmmmh.

Rápidamente el del paliacate me sujetó y metió un trapo a mi boca, de un movimiento me estampó contra el lavabo aplicando su peso en mí para que no me moviera. Débilmente noté cuando el otro atrancó la puerta del baño. Antes que pudiera escupir el trapo, un pañuelo oprimió mis labios evitando que lo hiciera atándolo con fuerza detrás de mí nuca. Grité queriendo pedir ayuda inútilmente, sólo salió un gemido ahogado por la mordaza.

— ¡NNNNMMMMGHH! —

Intenté sacudirme y soltar mis manos, pero alguien más tomó mis muñecas y las sujetó con una correa de cuero, dándole varias vueltas, atándolas tan fuerte que sentía como se me clavaba en la piel lastimándome. Mi corazón se aceleró estrepitosamente, el sudor empapó mi cuerpo frío, tensé los músculos tratando de defenderme, entonces las manos grandes se afianzaron del cabello de mi nuca y me voltearon violentamente a verlos, haciendo que me doliera el jalón.

— ¡MMGH! — Gruñí tratando de ser ruidoso, el tipo lamió mi oreja susurrándome con aliento desagradable a alcohol y algo más. Seguramente están totalmente intoxicados pues sus ojos estaban inyectados.

— Ahora sí nene, te hemos estado viendo desde que llegaste. Vamos a jugar un rato contigo.

El otro acarició mi pecho, desabotonando la camisa y metiendo su mano por mi pantalón hasta tomar mi miembro, la sensación me dio asco y náuseas. El estómago lo sentí hecho nudo, cerré los ojos en total estado de pánico puesto que me levantaron de ambas piernas juntas, ya que no sentí el suelo cargado por ése par de tipos. Intenté gemir lo más fuerte que pude para que alguien me auxiliara.

— Más…lucha más, nadie te oirá, es la primera vez que asaltamos a alguien en éste sitio, la música amortigua el sonido y todos creen que está descompuesto el baño… pero será divertido.

¡Dios no! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme, alguien! ¡Souichi! ¡Souichi! Quise gritar. Me revolví lo más que pude pero me metieron en una cabina de los retretes cerrándola, bajando la tapa y apresándome contra el muro. El peso encima de mí me hizo sentir asfixia, inmovilizándome.

— MMMGH — Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí como luchaban para bajar mis pantalones, tragué grueso, había caído en manos de dos pervertidos. ¡DOS VIOLADORES!

No pude pensar, sólo escuché los jadeos morbosos de esos tipos, luego sus asquerosas palabras:

— Mira qué tenemos aquí, nadie te ha tocado aquí por lo que se ve, al menos por lo que puedo apreciar.

Me tensé al sentir que ése asqueroso ser intentaba introducir sus dedos en mí, por inercia mi cuerpo se rehusó y apreté los ojos más fuerte, respirando con angustia, habían bajado mi ropa interior ya… no tenía forma de pedir auxilio ¡Si tan sólo sempai e Hiroto se dieran cuenta de mi tardanza!

— Nmmgh…mh — Una mano fue a dar a mi cuello, apretándolo para mantenerme quieto contra el muro frío, empecé a marearme otra vez, el estómago se me revolvió, pero la fuerza en mi cuello se hizo tan asfixiante y dolorosa que si tuve ganas de vomitar se me pasaron. Empecé a sentir como si estuviera flotando, la vista se me nubló y todo se oía ya tan lejano. El frío del sudor de mi piel apenas lo notaba ya ¡oh no! ¡Voy a desmayarme! ¡No! ¡Ayúdame Souichi! ¡Por favor! ¡Souichii!

Sollocé en silencio mientras la oscuridad me apresó, no puedo luchar más… estoy tan cansado.

Finalmente ya no supe más de mí, escuché vagamente el rumor de unos gritos de protesta, algo que no sabía si eran golpes o los latidos de mi corazón pausándose…todo se hizo negro, como caer en un profundo foso.

Todo siguió negro, mis sentidos embotados, nada es lo que me rodea … hasta que el roce de unos golpecitos suaves en mis mejillas comenzó a traerme de vuelta a la luz. Abrí los ojos pero sólo vi un gran manchón sin forma, unos labios depositaron pequeños besos e intenté parpadear en lo que escuché una voz… sempai.

— ¡TETSUHIRO DESPIERTA YA POR FAVOR!

.

PDV SOUICHI

El hermano de Morinaga intentó defender el honor de su estúpido novio, sin embargo antes de que ocurriera algo mi prometido se interpuso, por lo que sólo escuché que no me quieren dejar a solas con él. En realidad no me importó lo que un tipo como ese dijera, sino que Morinaga parece enojado conmigo.

— Sempai ... tenemos que hablar.

Escuché con la voz más seria que me ha dado nunca, quizás mala señal, ¿será que se arrepiente de estar a mi lado? Le devolví su celular e intenté justificarme, pero luego escuché sus disculpas por aquella vez que abusó de mí, no obstante jamás he sentido algún resentimiento por ese hecho.

— Souichi…quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, tu familia tiene razón, nunca debí traspasar la línea de amistad entre nosotros.

Miré atentamente a sus ojos ya cristalizados por el llanto contenido, pero por el tono tan fúnebre empezó a incomodarme, porque sonaba más a una despedida ¡Ese idiota!

Claro que me molesté cuando ocurrió, aunque al pensarlo detenidamente ya le había explicado que fue culpa mutua, nunca debí hurgar en sus cosas y por supuesto si me desagradara por nada del mundo me quedaría a su lado haciendo ese trato que llamé en aquél entonces "chantaje".

— El día en que ocurrió "eso"…debí detenerme por lógica, fue obvio que tu silencio era un rechazo, cuando ignoraste mis sentimientos fuiste directo y debí alejarme de ti aún y me rogaras regresar, porque gracias a eso te he confundido y puesto en gran disyuntiva así que…

Tenía que calmar su dolor, el que mi familia le causó, el que yo originé al no saber detener mis palabras y revelar algo tan privado.

— ¡Escúchame de una vez por todas! ¡Te amo más que a cualquier cosa en éste mundo y no voy a renunciar a ti!

Como él suele hacer conmigo, sentí la necesidad de darle placer, con tal de que olvide todas sus preocupaciones. Desafortunadamente me detuvo para marcharse sin mí a un bar, el estúpido bar gay que todo el tiempo menciona, al lado de su amigo que seguramente quiere algo con él. No le permití ir sólo, pero justo en la entrada del lugar escuché algo que yo mismo le he dicho.

— Souichi antes de entrar te pido, ¡no! Te suplico te comportes por favor, no quiero que me avergüences y mucho menos maltrates a Hiroto, él sólo es un buen amigo.

Y me dieron unas ganas de ahorcarlo por ser tan imbécil, pero como todo este tiempo expresé con palabras mi enojo, liberando de otra forma mi ira:

— ¡Pues por eso! A veces uno tiene suerte… y tú eres muy amable, tal vez ése Hiroto te cuide, pero por eso vine yo ¡Y DEJA DE SERMONEARME NO SOY UN MOCOSO!

Lo más molesto del mundo fue escuchar a un afeminado tan llamativo, aunque no acabó ahí, ese tipo quizás desea que ¡Mi prometido! Haga esas cosas privadas con él, ¡Que rayos es eso de llamarlo Angel-kun!

Me senté a su lado para cuidarlo de un sinfín de pervertidos por todo el lugar, al menor movimiento de su cuerpo llama la atención, a tal grado que lo miran lascivamente e inclusive a mí. Que sensación tan desagradable sentirte comido por los ojos de unos tipos sucios y barbudos en un bar de mala muerte. Pero no puedo decirle que nos marchemos, nunca lo vi tan desesperado y lleno de pesares, por lo que aguanté el estar en ese sitio cuidando lo más preciado para mí, simplemente fumando.

Ni una hora transcurrió y mi idiota se puso totalmente ebrio expresando incoherencias ¿Qué no hay nada de malo en ir con su hermano y el idiota de Masaki? Sacando nuevamente lo de Kyushu y para rematar ¿qué si yo no le he dicho que lo amo? Se lo dije antes de venir a este lugar y no respondió como esperé, papá dijo que eso que siento es amor como el que él todavía tiene por mamá. ¿No debería recibir sus dulces palabras en retribución? Razón para responder:

— ¡Ya te lo dije, imbécil! — Aclaré con firmeza.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera eres tú mismo! ¡Te desconozco totalmente ahora sempai!

— Y yo te desconozco a ti totalmente Angel-kun… será mejor que dejen de levantar la voz, a pesar de la música y el ambiente, ya más de uno notaron que ventilan su vida personal. — Dijo detrás de Morinaga el afeminado cantinero metiche, para afortunadamente tranquilizar a mi idiota:

— ¿Por qué no vas al baño a echarte agua a la cara? Tal vez se te baje la borrachera un poco y te des cuenta del papelón que haces, yo hablaré con el tira…digo sempai.

Espero podamos ir a casa y arreglar todo como siempre lo hace Morinaga conmigo ¿Será que tener sexo de verdad arregla nuestros problemas? Todas las veces que él hizo esas cosas me sentí lleno de él, literalmente, pero quizá es por su forma tan cariñosa y dulce de entregarse, creo que me encanta su mirada y la delicadeza para tomarme.

El tonto se levantó hecho una piltrafa, razón para acompañarlo:

— Voy contigo…apenas puedes ponerte en pie ¡Mírate nada más!

— ¿Me dejas un minuto solo por lo menos en el maldito baño? — Respondió en tono grosero, quizás requiere un poco de espacio, como yo siempre le pedí.

Razón por la que esperé sentado con el cantinero marica, el cual me dijo:

— Desconozco qué problema estén pasando ahora, pero una cosa sí sé, éste Angel-kun no es el que solía ser, para que esté en ésta situación, es que ha estado pasando por algo muy difícil y está sufriendo mucho, no me gustar decirle a nadie y menos a ti las cosas, pero quisiera pedirte por favor que lo cuides para que ya no beba más.

Lo interrumpí para de una vez por todas saber porque llama ángel a mí prometido:

— ¿Por qué demonios le dices así? Además yo ya sé que debo hacer para cuidarlo.

— No lo parece, tú mismo compraste la botella para embrutecerlo, ¿Qué clase de novio hace eso? — El cantinero me miró horrorizado y expresó con apuro: — Oh lo siento me refiero a qué clase de amigo hace algo así.

— De hecho lo dijiste mal ambas veces, Morinaga es mi prometido, por lo que prácticamente es "Mi esposo", así que no te atrevas a llamarlo tan confianzudamente.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo llame? ¿Igual que tú por su apellido? No veo que le digas algún apodo cariñoso que demuestre su lazo.

En realidad no pensé en eso, le dije por su nombre un par de veces, pero creo que es demasiado cursi decirle algún apodo. Esa parte desinhibida mía me pide a gritos decirle por nombres estúpidos como "corazón" "amor" "panquecito" "osito" "mi vida". Tantas palabras y frases absurdas que chocaron en mi cabeza resistiéndose a salir, incoherencias y contradicciones en mi propio cerebro. ¿Decirle así lo hará más mío? Por lo mientras su nombre bastará, nadie lo llama así más que su familia. Durante este par de minutos olvidé por completo a donde fue.

— Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya se tardó Tetsuhiro. — Expresé reafirmando mi postura.

— Dale espacio, no viste que está molesto contigo por ser tan entrometido.

Las palabras del cantinero me son tan insignificantes, más porque tengo una extraña sensación de que algo está muy mal con Tetsuhiro, debo ir a ver cómo sigue. Ignoré al cantinero y caminé hasta el sanitario para notar la puerta atrancada, sin embargo se abrió un poco y escuché algunos ruidos raros. Me preocupó todavía más por lo que empujé con toda mi fuerza sin tener éxito. Patee del otro lado para desestabilizar, justo sobre la parte que une la pared a la puerta hasta romper una de las uniones y abrir finalmente, pues quité el palo que atoraba.

La visión más horrible que he tenido, es mirar a esos tipos con Tetsuhiro inmóvil intentando levantarlo, con los pantalones abajo, justo para hacerle algo:

— ¡Largo de aquí entrometido! — Dijo uno de ellos a lo cual respondí violentamente.

Tomé una escoba para partirles cada parte de sus cuerpos, si tuviera a la mano un hacha los haría pedacitos, por lo que con el palo descalabré al primero, el cual soltó de inmediato a Tetsuhiro. El segundo no tendrá tanta suerte pues es justo el que tenía a mi prometido en una posición comprometedora, ese morirá en mis manos. Usé mi puño contra su rostro, intentó defenderse tal como yo quería, por lo que tomé ese puño que venía contra mi rostro y usando su propia fuerza lo jale hasta darle un rodillazo justo al estómago que lo dejó en el piso. Con una patada a su rostro espero haberle sacado algunos dientes en medio de esa sangre que brotó de su boca. La profunda ira se liberó de la forma más simple, la dejé fluir pateando ahora la entrepierna al aire libre del tipo. Luego me volví para patear al otro sujeto, no me canso de usar ese sentimiento tan oscuro para castigar a este par de violadores sucios. Continué propinando un sinfín de patadas hasta que el cuerpo en el piso de mi querido chico de cabello azul me devolvió los pies a la tierra, pues lo más importante lo perdí de vista: "su bienestar" antes que castigar a los culpables.

Me apresuré hasta su cuerpo estático y lo sujeté con la mayor delicadeza, sentí un poco de fiebre a la vez que retiré el trapo de su boca para dejarle entrar aire. Apreté su nariz y le metí un poco de mi aire a sus pulmones con tal de hacerlo reaccionar, consiguiendo notar su respiración aumentar un poco. Mi corazón se encogió de preocupación, todo esto es real, yo simplemente no pude hacer nada para impedirle pasar por algo así. Debí seguirlo, debí estar a su lado y cuidarlo de sí mismo, no quiero que algo le ocurra, creo que el problema es que lo fastidio y no me quiere a su lado. Lo que ocurre es que no debo invadir su espacio personal, lo fastidio con mi presencia.

Al pensar en aquellas cosas lo besé una y otra vez, esperando no molestarlo, no importunarlo con estos sentimientos tontos. Necesito que vuelva aunque ya no quiera estar a mi lado, por lo que con mínima fuerza abofetee su rostro sin conseguir que reaccione. Grité con desesperación:

— ¡TETSUHIRO DESPIERTA YA POR FAVOR!

Los ojos verdes volvieron a abrirse mirando mi rostro y sonriendo ligeramente. Suspiré aliviado por lo que lo sujeté con fuerza apretándolo entre mis brazos.

— ¡Sempai… tú me salvaste!

El sentimiento de preocupación se tornó denso llenando mi cuerpo de alivio y a la vez esta confusión entre tristeza y dolor. Tenía que preguntarle para matar a esos tipos que yacen en el suelo:

— ¡Eres un animal idiota! Vienes sólo al baño aun sintiéndote tan mal como para permitir que este par de miserables casi te hicieran algo. Porque ¿no te hicieron nada verdad?

— No precisamente, sólo me siento mal, me duele la cabeza y tengo el cuerpo cortado. Creo que estuvo muy cerca, esos desagradables tipos me tomaron por sorpresa y sentí tanto asco de ser tocado.

— ¿Te tocaron?

Escuchar eso me devolvió la ira que escapó una vez que hice reaccionar a Morinaga, a pesar de tenerlo sobre mis piernas quise levantarme a continuar lastimando a esos tipos.

— Sempai, espera no me tocaron como tú crees, estuvo a punto de ocurrir, pero llegaste a tiempo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de emoción y fatiga, las cejas juntas temblorosas, pero su tono de voz quebradizo por un momento hizo que todo el ruido y murmullos se silenciaran, como si únicamente existiéramos él yo.

—Gracias de verdad, creo que realmente no me importa si eres expresivo con tus emociones o guardas en secreto nuestra relación o la niegas o la gritas a los cuatro vientos… Yo te amo.

Sus palabras hicieron clic en mi cabeza, sentí un escalofrío en mi piel y me quedé estático sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Un par de segundos después la voz del cantinero:

— ¡Qué ocurrió aquí!

Morinaga intentó cubrir su pudor, por lo que yo le ayudé a ponerse los pantalones al tiempo que se levantó con cuidado. La vergüenza me cubrió, ¿lo tenía semidesnudo tan próximo a mí?

Un mesero detrás de Hiroto, expresó con preocupación:

— Hiro-san ya he llamado a la policía.

No puede ser la policía vendrá y me encontrará en un bar gay donde golpee a un par de tipos que intentaron abusar de mi… ¡PROMETIDO! ¿En qué demonios pensé al pedirle matrimonio? Esos sucios tipos iban a tocar a Morinaga merecen eso y más. De pié al lado de Morinaga me sentí extraño y procuré recapitular un poco lo ocurrido días anteriores, hasta ser interrumpido por la voz del mesero:

— Angel–kun ¿Qué paso?

— Esos tipos que ves en el suelo intentaron abusar de mí y sempai me rescató.

— Hiro-san son ellos, ¿recuerdas que nos trajeron un volante con la advertencia de las violaciones a clientes en bares? Yo trabajo entre semana en el bar del centro y uno de mis compañeros fue violado ahí, este par de tipos estaban ese día. Creo que sería prudente avisarle a mi compañero para que los identifique. — Expresó el mesero.

— ¿Podrán ser los mismos tipos? — Cuestionó el cantinero.

Una sensación totalmente ajena me hace sentir tan raro, miré a los tipos inconscientes en el suelo y advertí que algo descomunal me invadió, el enojo es algo por debajo de lo que percibí alguna vez, tenía ganas de matarlos a golpes. Verlos intentar abusar de Morinaga, a él que es tan bueno, tan frágil, no soportaría que algo le ocurra. Lo mejor de todo es que finalmente puedo controlar mis emociones sino estaría hecho un mar de lágrimas o golpeando más a esos tipos.

La molestia me envolvió totalmente, él se apoya de mi hombro con toda confianza, procuré ignorar el hecho que es mi prometido, que su respiración choca con mi rostro a razón de su fatiga.

Unos pocos minutos transcurrieron cuando llegó la policía, rendimos una declaración, la cual debería ser realizada directamente en alguna estación de policía, para levantar la denuncia, sin embargo Tetsu… Morinaga está bastante mal, la borrachera, un poco de fiebre y todos los sobresaltos del día. El par de policías esperaron ante la insistencia del mesero por lo que después llegó un chico que señaló como culpables a los tipos.

Nos permitieron marcharnos, sin embargo nos recomendaron levantar formalmente la denuncia con la finalidad de que esos tipos se queden muchos años tras las rejas, además de que no tenga yo algún problema por la tremenda golpiza que les di. Tomamos un taxi hasta nuestra casa, lo cargué prácticamente hasta la entrada y lo ayudé a dejar sus zapatos. Caminamos directo a su habitación, lo deposité en la cama e inmediatamente me di la vuelta.

— Sempai espera, ¿no te quedarás? — Preguntó Morinaga.

Me detuve al instante cuando escuché sus tímidas palabras

— ¡¿Acaso estás completamente loco?!

— Ya veo… por eso no hablaste durante el camino. Gracias por salvarme, te lo dije antes, yo te amo sin importar como seas, lamento ser una carga tan pesada para ti.

Pero que estupideces dice ese insensato, en silencio partí para traerle una pastilla por su fiebre con un vaso con agua mineral para hidratarlo luego de tanto alcohol que consumió. No quiero que algo le ocurra por ser un imbécil. Toqué a la puerta:

— ¿Morinaga estas despierto?

No recibí respuesta por lo que me preocupó mucho que se duerma con fiebre. Abrí de inmediato mirando que se quedó dormido justo en la posición que lo dejé, suspiré y lo moví con la finalidad de que se tome la pastilla, puesto que su frente sigue bastante caliente.

— Morinaga despierta.

— Sempai… — Expresó adormilado.

— Toma esto. — Le dije al tiempo que coloqué la pastilla en su boca.

Bebió el agua a prisa, tenía mucha sed, hasta que la terminó y dijo suplicante:

— Quédate, por favor te necesito.

— Hazte aún lado y más te vale no atreverte a hacer nada raro.

— ¿Crees que podría luego de lo que hiciste estos días?

Toda mi sangre bombeo a mi rostro, recordé cada parte como una pesadilla de la que desperté, todo parece real, es real, fue real ¿yo toqué a Morinaga con mí boca? Hace algunas horas ese recuerdo era tan seductor, tan natural y ahora me resulta tan extremadamente vergonzoso, más que eso ¡Me gusto!

Giré mi cuerpo con tal de que no pueda verme para abstraerme a las cosas que hice. Morinaga se portó tan malo, me separó tantas veces de su lado, me regaño, incluso se resistió al sexo, porque yo quería, porque yo lo obligué como él hace conmigo. No lo entiendo, fui yo todo el tiempo, yo quise hacer todo eso, sin limitaciones, sin detenerme por saber que de hecho está muy mal ¿Realmente está mal?

Escuché las respiraciones largas y acompasadas, comprendiendo que se encuentra totalmente dormido, me gire a verlo tan relajado, mis manos se adelantaron a mis pensamientos y tocaron su frente ligeramente sudorosa puesto que su fiebre cedió. Retiré sus cabellos del rostro recibiendo una inmensa paz en mi corazón, tomé las cobijas enrolladas en nuestros pies y nos cubrí para dejar de usar la cabeza, apagando todas las reflexiones.

Una fastidiosa luz de la ventana me despertó. Vaya sueño aterrador. Me coloqué las gafas y observé que Morinaga yace profundamente dormido, por lo que no fue un sueño, él pobre luce completamente agotado, a tal grado que me da lástima despertarlo ¿Será que todavía tiene fiebre? Con suavidad lo toqué con tal de no despertarlo y que piense algo erróneo, percibiendo su frente fresca sin signos de calor excesivo.

Marché a la cocina pues tengo bastante hambre, no hay nada ahí para comer ya que recordé que le impedí cocinar este par de días. Salí a la tienda más próxima para comprar algunas cosas, moría de hambre y seguro el tarado también estará hambriento; además de comprar pastillas para la resaca, otras para asentar el estómago y bebidas para recuperar electrolitos.

Me sentí protector, lleno de algo especial y distinto, yo hice tantas cosas estos días que en realidad no recuerdo todas. Las que si recuerdo es haber acosado a Morinaga hasta obligarlo a correrse tantas veces que prácticamente parecía un muerto vivo, lo tiene bien merecido por abusar de mí. No comprendo cómo escaparon las cosas a mi control, suelo tener bajo control todas las cosas; asimismo no es que yo quisiera hacer todo eso … quizás sí pero ¿en qué momento se desató toda esta locura? Al verlo tan tranquilo pensé en golpearlo por convertirme en un completo loco y seguro es culpa suya el que hiciera esas cosas sucias, pero sólo lo moví insistiendo verbalmente:

— Hey idiota despierta.

Sujetó su cabeza con fuerza, respondiendo:

— No hables tan fuerte sempai que siento que la cabeza me va a estallar.

— ¡Eso te buscas por beber en exceso!

— Por favor. — Dijo en tono suplicante.

Le acerqué las medicinas y las tomó inmediatamente.

— Muchas gracias sempai, no tienes idea el bien que me haces.

— También debes comer algo para que tu estómago se mejore.

— No tengo hambre.

— Te digo que comes esto o haré que lo tragues por la fuerza.

Dio un par de mordidas e imploró nuevamente:

— Tengo nauseas, no me obligues a comer todo.

Sin responder salí de la habitación y me duché, justo cuando pensé en estudiar un rato tocaron a la puerta.

— Ya voy. — Exclamé molesto ¿quién rayos viene a molestar en domingo?

El viejo, mis hermanos, la tía Matsuda y el pedófilo de Kurokawa, en la entrada de mí departamento con cosas en las manos.

— ¡Felicidades hijo! Venimos a disculparnos con ustedes y celebrar su compromiso.

¡Qué rayos! Los flashes de memoria me hicieron notar las estupideces que hice en casa de Matsuda.

—No hay tal compromiso, fue un error, ayer tomé mucho alcohol y dije cosas sin sentido, nada era real.

— Vamos hijo no vas a salir con que ya no amas a Morinaga y sólo son amigos, recuerda que Kanako nos mostró la foto y tu dijiste tantas cosas sobre ustedes.

Detrás de mí una conocida voz salió en mi defensa:

— Disculpen ustedes familia Tatsumi, fue una broma que planeamos, nada de eso ocurrió. Yo soy gay y por eso se le ocurrió a sempai hacer esa broma, pero él no tendría sentimientos por un hombre, menos por mí.

Ahí estaba, parado atrás de mí, podía verlo aún sin darme la vuelta, lo hice y noté ése rostro adolorido encubierto con ésa sonrisa plástica, ésa máscara que usa siempre que está sufriendo o la tristeza lo sobrecoge, tratando de escudarme ante mi familia, aunque una vez más se vuelva a romper por dentro.

Los cuchicheos en la entrada de la casa se hicieron ensordecedores. Me sentí atado, mi corazón sujeto con cadenas de imposiciones, de prejuicios que no me permiten liberar esto que arde, esto que hiere sus sentimientos, algo que no puede quedarse dentro de mí. Ignoré las ataduras, las cosas negativas sobre la realidad que dicta que este tipo de relaciones son algo inmoral, fuera de los estratos de la normalidad. Cerré los ojos para detener todo y grité:

— ¡Silencio! Si fue una broma lo de nuestro compromiso… pero yo, pero nosotros. — Me aproximé hasta el tipo fachoso y con resaca de cabello azul, tomando su mano cariñosamente con la mía: — Nosotros decidimos intentar ser algo más que amigos.

Todos entraron justo a nuestro lado y nos abrazaron para felicitarnos. El pastel, la comida y un sinfín de regalos llegaron a nuestra sala. Noté de inmediato que la mano que me soltó luego de la efusividad de mi familia hizo un leve gesto en el aire, subí hasta su rostro y miré sus verdes ojos con esa chispa especial, una profunda felicidad, con algo distinto… confianza, la mía y la de él, puesto que volví a tomar su mano para entrar a la convivencia con la familia en honor de nuestra relación.

— Sou-kun por un momento pensé que todo era una broma. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero saber y que seguro todos también: ¿Qué son?

De nuevo a delimitar, a definir algo indefinible, ¿Por qué tendríamos que ajustarnos a las implicaciones sociales que son las mismas que nos juzgan? Las que impiden una unión, a final de cuentas única, ya sea dentro o fuera de la realidad de todos los demás.

— Eso es lo menos importante, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de Souichi, sólo quiero quedarme a su lado hasta que él me lo permita. — Morinaga interrumpió con sus palabras llenas de sentimiento.

Por primera vez dijo mi nombre, delante de mi familia, pero está bien creo que al aceptar el cambio en nuestra relación accedí de alguna forma a que él se refiera a mí tan informalmente.

— Tienen razón chicos, pero un día espero que puedan formalizar todo como esposos, no porque sea algo obligatorio, sino para que nos permitan celebrar a su lado una ocasión especial como lo es su boda, ya que no pude asistir a la de Tomoe.

— Hay viejo, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas. — intenté callar los comentarios. Hasta que los de mi hermanita me hicieron cambiar de opinión:

— Si hermano, deberías casarte con Morinaga porque una de mis amigas me contó que su hermano mayor se fue a vivir con un chico pero desafortunadamente le ocurrió algo a su pareja y al morir la familia que tanto despreció a su hijo fue a reclamar los bienes para dejar en la calle a su yerno no legal.

¿De verdad alguien puede ser tan vil como para hacer una cosa así? Los padres de Morinaga que lo rechazaron tan tajantemente podrían quizá hacer una cosa de ese tipo.

— No se preocupen, cuando llegue el momento les avisamos. — Sonrió Morinaga.

Una vez comimos las cosas que trajeron, tomaron el pastel y lo colocaron frente a nosotros en medio de la mesa:

— Ahora queremos que partan el pastel y pidan un deseo por su nuevo vínculo.

Morinaga se levantó inmediatamente y expresó alterado, lleno de nervios:

— Los deseos no son algo para tomar a la ligera, además… no habría una sola cosa en este mundo que pueda desear más que tenerlos a todos aquí a nuestro lado.

Por mi parte creo que no podría pedir tampoco nada, aunque sería bueno ser un poco más libre en mi forma de actuar; sin embargo es algo en lo que debo trabajar por mi cuenta. Cualquiera pensaría que mi deseo sería no tenerlo en mi vida, pero de algo estoy seguro, mi vida sería aburrida, un total fiasco sin él a mi lado para incomodarme, para hacerme sentir tantas emociones y sentirme vivo entre sus brazos.

La noche llegó al departamento, todos decidieron quedarse, por lo cual me vi forzado a compartir su habitación. Mantuvo su distancia, no me rodeo con sus brazos ni me toco ni un poco, de hecho se mostró un poco reacio incluso a que nuestras espaldas se tocaran, se recostó una vez que tomó un muy largo baño y me dijo antes de dormir:

— Que descanses sempai, tu duerme tranquilo no haré nada hasta que tú quieras, ya comprendí lo que se siente que te agobien con cosas así.

Mi rostro serio contuvo la risa hasta voltearme de espaldas y reírme en silencio. Lo que necesité todo este tiempo fue ponerlo en mis zapatos para que se comporte un poco, aunque yo también aprendí que no es nada agradable que te pongan tantas barreras, por lo que lo intentaré y con mucha fuerza puesto que me resisto a creer que debo ceder a sus caprichos.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi sempai?

— No, sólo me dio tos.

Un beso sobre mi mejilla me hizo correr la sangre a todas partes, no obstante se alejó a recostarse. Dormí tranquilo hasta ser despertado por las voces en la casa:

— Sou-kun tenemos que irnos.

Ambos fuimos a despedirlos, ya que retrasaron su salida el viejo y Tomoe por nuestra causa. Se marcharon todos para dejarnos partir de igual forma a la escuela. ¡Rayos! Me declaré gay frente a todos, no creo que pueda volver a verlos a la cara, menos a mis asistentes.

Morinaga suspiró pesadamente, lo pude notar por la tensión, reacomodó el cuello de su suéter tipo tortuga, tenía calor pero quiso ocultar que tenía no sólo las marcas de los chupetones que le hice…de recordarlo me sonrojé lleno de vergüenza, también tenía las marcas de las manazas de ése par de brutos cuando para someterlo casi lo asfixian ¡Bastardos! De recordarlo las entrañas me hierven de ira.

Aguanté la humillación de caminar por los pasillos hasta el laboratorio, con las miradas acusadoras por todas partes, algunas risitas.

— ¡Qué demonios miran! ¡Si sus noviazgos les duran una semana no es culpa nuestra!

Muchos de ellos guardaron silencio y simplemente dejaron de cuchichear, la mayoría de estos estudiantes no duran más allá de tres meses con sus parejas, lo sé puesto que leí un artículo con las estadísticas de los noviazgos y amistades en la universidad. Cómo pueden juzgarnos si nosotros tenemos años de conocernos y ser buenos amigos, lo que ellos no pueden tener.

— Buenos días Tatsumi sempai y Morinaga sempai. — Dijeron a coro.

— Buenos días. — respondí sintiendo las miradas preguntonas.

— Buenos días Mika y Tadokoro.

— Entonces que ocurrió Tatsumi sempai, ¿son novios o se van a casar?

Y fue Morinaga el que se apresuró a responder tratando de sonar juguetón y casual.

— Sempai se sentía bromista el viernes, todos esos rumores son falsos.

Suspiré de fastidio, puesto que si de alguna forma debemos enfrentar las cosas es con la verdad para ser libres:

— No somos novios, ni tampoco no lo somos, es únicamente nuestro asunto.

— Por supuesto sempai, no los molestamos con eso.

El día transcurrió de manera común excepto por alguna que otra mirada desagradable que respondí con altanería, haciendo que simplemente nos ignoren. Morinaga se sintió incómodo todo el tiempo, al parecer le cae mal a su autoestima el rechazo, ha estado muy quieto, callado y pensativo la mayor parte del día, pero cada que noté alguna mirada cabizbaja le di un ligero golpe en la espalda para recordarle de mi presencia, razón por la cual cambié a la fuerza su perspectiva.

Así nos encaminamos a la oficina del profesor Fukushima, mañana deberíamos ir a levantar la denuncia correspondiente por la agresión a Morinaga y debíamos sacar un permiso para ausentarnos en lo que el trámite dicte.

.

PDV MORINAGA

Al fin pude aclarar la vista, ante mí estaba Souichi sosteniéndome con rostro angustiado, me sentí tan aliviado y a salvo, que sólo pude murmurar en tono agradecido:

— ¡Sempai… tú me salvaste!

Estaba tan aliviado por sentirme protegido en el calor de sus brazos, la zozobra y angustia fue como un mal sueño ya, era como si hubiera respondido a mis llamados de auxilio silenciosos, aunque me dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, las manos, además del calor en mi cara… es posible que todas las emociones y estrés de la semana me estén cobrando la factura, aunado a estar ebrio, incluso me sentí feliz de que me regañara como el antiguo sempai gruñón.

— ¡Eres un animal idiota! Vienes sólo al baño aun sintiéndote tan mal como para permitir que este par de miserables casi te hicieran algo. Porque ¿no te hicieron nada verdad?

— No precisamente, sólo me siento mal, me duele la cabeza y tengo el cuerpo cortado. Creo que estuvo muy cerca, esos desagradables tipos me tomaron por sorpresa y sentí tanto asco de ser tocado.

— ¿Te tocaron?—¡Oh oh! Creo no debí haber comentado tan rápido eso, pero aún estoy muy mareado y no me di cuenta hasta que vi los ojos encendidos de ira en Souichi, dispuesto a matar a ésos violadores que casi logran su cometido.

Por el movimiento que estaba haciendo sempai, deduje que iba a continuar el castigo hasta sus últimas consecuencias, así que antes de que cometiera una locura me apresuré a detenerlo.

— Sempai, espera no me tocaron como tú crees, estuvo a punto de ocurrir, pero llegaste a tiempo.

Souichi se detuvo, por alguna razón dentro de mí, sentí que las palabras que diría serían cruciales, ya no hubo culpa, en ése instante, presentí que al liberarlas el encanto cesaría, ya no tuve miedo de que sempai terminara conmigo o me odiara, me sentía pleno…satisfecho y feliz en cierta forma, la mirada que siempre quise ver en él no necesitaba palabras para ser descrita.

Me amaba, con ésa expresión tan sobrecogida de emoción, en medio de ése abrazo que tanto extrañaré por lo espontáneo, supe que era tiempo… aunque signifique volver a la rutina de una relación furtiva y enmendar todas las locuras que hizo por mi causa, Souichi debía saberlo.

Yo debía liberarlo, confesándome de todo corazón.

—Gracias de verdad, creo que realmente no me importa si eres expresivo con tus emociones o guardas en secreto nuestra relación o la niegas o la gritas a los cuatro vientos… Yo te amo.

En mi ser se sintió cómo un chispazo de calor me recorrió como el día de mi deseo, el parpadeo y su súbito cambio de expresión, anonadado… confundido, me hizo confirmar con un leve dejo de tristeza que ya no más expresiones afectivas espontáneas ni acosos sexuales, sonreí un poco con amargura, porque sé que no seré llamado prometido o novio por él más, pero al menos sé que aunque nunca volverá a decirme te amo, no necesita palabras para decírmelo luego de esto, al fin puedo dejarlo en paz a sempai y no darle más problemas por mi inseguridad e inmadurez, si quiere que sigamos como antes no me opondré… estoy conforme porque sé que sí me ama.

— ¡Qué ocurrió aquí! —

Me hizo despertar de mis cavilaciones, era Hiroto y demás gente ¡Y yo semi desnudo entre los brazos de sempai!

Mareado y todo, quise acomodar mi ropa sobre todo subir mis pantalones, Souichi me ayudó presuroso antes que entraran, por la cara de sempai supe que todo volvería a ser como antes, era el mismo tirano solo confundido y a saber si estaba consciente de todo lo que hizo en ésta semana, por lo pronto, el malestar se hizo más grande, no solo mi estado de ebriedad… definitivamente tengo fiebre porque empecé a sentir frío.

— Angel–kun ¿Qué paso? — La voz de Hiroto momentáneamente me volvió a la realidad, sempai me ayudó a sentarme mientras ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos, pues no dejaba de girar todo ante mí.

— Esos tipos que ves en el suelo intentaron abusar de mí y sempai me rescató.

Souichi miraba a los tipos en el suelo casi medio muertos, luego a mí de una forma incrédula, por su expresión supuse que algo empezó a recordar, me sonrojé de sólo pensar si llega a recordar todo, así que hasta no saber, creo que mantendré cautela con él…además, estoy tan agotado que sólo quiero irme a descansar y ya no saber más, me duele todo.

Llamaron a la policía para interrogarnos, ahora sabemos que ésos dos ya estaban boletinados por acoso y violación en antros a hombres jóvenes, llamando a una víctima de ellos que resultó amigo de un compañero de Hiroto. Al ver el estado en que me hallaba, notaron que tenía fiebre también, permitieron que nos fuéramos pero que debería levantar la denuncia para que pagaran por sus delitos y eximir a sempai de que lo acusaran de agresión, aunque el otro joven levantaría la denuncia, no estaba por demás.

Regresamos al departamento en un taxi, cada vez me sentía más somnoliento, la cabeza me pesaba y todo me dolía, ésos tipos tenían mucha fuerza para someterme antes no me rompieron un brazo, solo tenía las marcas de las ligaduras y las que me hicieron en el cuello que casi me lo parten, al arribar, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a mi cama… creo que sempai prácticamente me cargó.

Al quedarme en cama por fin, mi mente nublada por el licor y la fiebre hicieron que brevemente recordara la peor escena de mi vida, sobresaltado… pensé que sempai era el meloso de antes y se quedaría conmigo en mi recámara, no quería estar solo.

— Sempai espera, ¿no te quedarás? — Le pregunté como si fuera un niño temeroso del monstruo en el closet, jadeé un momento tratando de olvidar ése horrible recuerdo.

— ¡¿Acaso estás completamente loco?! — Su tono reacio y crudo me hizo volver a la realidad ante el estupor de la fiebre y el malestar, es el verdadero Souichi el que habla y tenía razón, confirmándome que había terminado la maldición de mi deseo, era mejor no tentar a mi suerte, me siento ya demasiado mal como para recibir de sempai alguna frase despectiva, merecida ya que yo lo metí en muchos problemas.

— Ya veo… por eso no hablaste durante el camino. Gracias por salvarme, te lo dije antes, yo te amo sin importar como seas, lamento ser una carga tan pesada para ti.

Souichi se volvió y salió de mi cuarto, supongo molesto, no sé qué tanto recuerde de estos días, no lo culpo de estar enojado, empecé a claudicar y ya no pude más, me recosté en la cama aterido de frío, haciéndome ovillo, no sé lo que pase después… pero no molestaré a sempai ni me le acercaré, ya veremos cómo reacciona, por lo pronto tomaré mi distancia, ahora pienso que es risible todo esto. Una ironía, tenía que ponerme en su lugar para darme cuenta de lo molesto, fastidioso y pervertido que puedo ser, tiene razón por hacerme a un lado tantas veces y defender su espacio personal.

Me acomodé y ya no supe más de mí, hasta que alguien me movía con insistencia, no quería despertar, estoy tan cansado y todo me da vueltas.

— Morinaga despierta. — Era la voz de sempai.

— Sempai… — Contesté desganado sin abrir los ojos.

— Toma esto. — Me ayudó a levantarme un poco dado a que estaba semi inconsciente, sentí que me obligó a tomar algo, una pastilla y me hizo beber agua. Hasta ahí recordé vagamente que tenía mucha sed y apuré el vaso, una vez que terminé vi que ya se iría, el temor a recordar lo ocurrido en el bar me asaltó, estaba sensible por la fiebre y le supliqué, no quería estar solo…al menos hasta volver a dormir.

— Quédate, por favor te necesito.

— Hazte aún lado y más te vale no atreverte a hacer nada raro. — Me contestó de forma hosca, me alegré que seguía siendo el viejo sempai gruñón, pero al estar mareado empecé a divagar y se me salió:

— ¿Crees que podría luego de lo que hiciste estos días?

De tan solo pensar todo lo que me hizo, me sentía aún más fatigado, incluso el proponerme más de una vez a que me le entregara. Lo peor del caso es que ya estaba considerándolo, hizo que se me pasara un poco el temor de recordar a ésos dos casi violándome, luego me dio vergüenza y sólo me recosté en silencio, si se retiraba entre la noche no lo culparía yo sólo quería que esperara lo suficiente para que volviera a dormir profundamente.

Debo mantenerme cauteloso y a prudente distancia, me decía internamente.

No supe cuánto dormí, por mí fuera… nunca hubiese despertado, no sentía hambre ni sed, sólo estaba muy fatigado, quería seguir así… aquí me siento a salvo.

— Hey idiota despierta. — La voz recia de Souichi retumbó en mis oídos, además de moverme con fuerza, gruñí apenas en señal de protesta, pero terminé por despertar y agarrar mi cabeza, sentía que me iba a explotar al ver la luz.

— No hables tan fuerte sempai que siento que la cabeza me va a estallar.

— ¡Eso te buscas por beber en exceso!

— Por favor. — Dije en tono suplicante.

Me dio a tomar unas medicinas, instintivamente casi di un respingo al ver que se me acercó, la boca la tenía pastosa, solo las tomé y mecí mis cabellos revueltos. Me sentí un desastre humano, sempai tal vez es muy duro e indiferente, pero en realidad sí se preocupa por mí a su manera.

— Muchas gracias sempai, no tienes idea el bien que me haces.

— También debes comer algo para que tu estómago se mejore. — Me acercó un sándwich.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias si tuviera cola de perro la ondearía como cachorrito…pero es tal mi malestar que no tengo hambre y temo hacer un desastre en el piso.

— No tengo hambre.

— Te digo que comes esto o haré que lo tragues por la fuerza.

Suspiré ante la mirada asesina de sempai, sin embargo pude ver una mueca en sus labios, no la de usual enfado y molestia, sino más suave, pude ver que el ceño fruncido de Souichi es más de preocupación e impotencia…así que lo tomé y di un par de bocados.

Apenas pude pasar el segundo, mi estómago empezó a revolverse, las náuseas regresaron no tan intensas, pero no pude seguir, quise esperar a que el medicamento actuara antes.

— Tengo nauseas, no me obligues a comer todo. — Souichi me miró severo y en silencio, la verdad, encima de la horrible resaca, tengo más miedo del mutismo en que se ha encerrado sempai, lo vi salir sin objetar nada para dejarme caer otra vez en la cama, agarrando mi cabeza que sentía resquebrajarse como cascarón de huevo, creo que ya está recordando todo y de alguna forma sospecha que fue mi culpa.

Comprendí bien que podía pasar esto, suspiré desangelado, pero seguiré cauteloso y respetaré la distancia entre nosotros, al menos hasta que sempai decida algo, por lo pronto me hice ovillo en la cama, intenté dormir otra vez para tratar de apaciguar mi malestar, pero el recuerdo de las manos de ésos tipos recorriéndome y tocándome asquerosamente me hicieron que me dieran náuseas otra vez. Escuché que él se estaba duchando, cuando salga quiero tomar un largo baño, aún siento como si se hubieran grabado las huellas de ellos en mi cuerpo.

Me siento incómodo, me siento sucio, toqué mi cuello y percibí un ardor además de una molestia, por lo cual acerqué un espejo de mano y vi horrorizado la razón. Las marcas moradas de las manos que me aprisionaron del cuello hasta casi asfixiarme, casi aviento el espejo lleno de asco pero me contuve, solo quiero bañarme… y borrar todo rastro.

Luego de un rato escuché el rumor de la puerta y sempai contestando que abrirá.

— ¡Felicidades hijo! Venimos a disculparnos con ustedes y celebrar su compromiso.

¿Disculparse? ¿Celebrar qué? ¡Ay no! Lo que faltaba. ¡La familia Tatsumi! Brinqué de la cama y entrecerré la puerta de mi cuarto con discreción, el mareo me asaltó y me resbalé por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, tratando de escuchar lo que decían, no quería que me vieran así hecho una piltrafa.

Por lo que pude escuchar, no están enojados conmigo ya, por lo que simplemente me sorprendí ya que entonces cavilé la posibilidad que sempai de alguna forma defendió nuestra relación luego de que me fui. No entendí como, pero ellos ¡Aceptaban y venían a celebrar nuestro compromiso por lo que pude oír!

Pero también escuché a sempai en tono alterado y nervioso.

— No hay tal compromiso, fue un error, ayer tomé mucho alcohol y dije cosas sin sentido, nada era real.

— Vamos hijo no vas a salir con que ya no amas a Morinaga y sólo son amigos, recuerda que Kanako nos mostró la foto y tu dijiste tantas cosas sobre ustedes.

Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta Morinaga, pensé para mí mismo, es como si una bola de demolición me hiciera añicos por completo hasta casi hacerme desaparecer. Las atenciones de sempai obedecen a su generosidad, con ésas palabras abrí los ojos, él es muy orgulloso y yo lo doblegué con una maldición, jamás me perdonará aún y que me ame.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar ya… pero por lo pronto, sempai necesita que alguien lo ayude ésta vez, lo sacaré del problema en que lo metí y cuando se vayan esperaré por la decisión de Souichi sea la que fuese.

Me levanté del suelo y limpié con mi dorso las lágrimas que se me escaparon, levanté el cuello de mi camisa tratando de ocultar las marcas. Antes de salir, me puse algo de colonia y traté de acomodar mi cabello desordenado, nadie tenía que saber lo ocurrido en el bar.

Traté de sonar lo más ameno que pude, aunque por dentro me estaba desmoronando, el dolor me desgarraba el pecho, pero alguien debía sacar la cara para que sempai saliera bien librado del lío en que lo metí.

— Disculpen ustedes familia Tatsumi, fue una broma que planeamos, nada de eso ocurrió. Yo soy gay y por eso se le ocurrió a sempai hacer esa broma, pero él no tendría sentimientos por un hombre, menos por mí.

Mi rostro usó una sonrisa, tratando de ser ligero, contuve mis lágrimas pero yo soy bueno fingiendo. La cara llena de horror de Souichi por la confesión hecha en su casa, es más de lo que yo puedo soportar. No permitiré tal humillación, mucho menos hacerse responsable de unas palabras que no dijo estando plenamente consciente. Descuida sempai…

El sitio se llenó de murmullos, mismos que ya me esperaba, Soujin-san no dejó de verme, pero me mantuve correcto, sempai podría hablar luego con ellos para ocultar todo y de una vez echar tierra a todo éste lío. Si llegan a pensar que soy un pésimo amigo por hacer semejante broma, mejor…así. Él podrá manejarlo a su favor, si tengo que alejarme de ellos, incluso de sempai de forma definitiva, lo haré para poder resarcir el daño que le hice al obligarlo a hacer mi voluntad.

— ¡Silencio! Si fue una broma lo de nuestro compromiso… pero yo, pero nosotros. — De pronto gritó sempai acallando las murmuraciones, haciéndome respingar…aproximándose hasta mí, quise huir de él, pero me quedé paralizado cuando su mano estrechó la mía— Nosotros decidimos intentar ser algo más que amigos.

La verdad… ni yo lo pude creer, la forma en que sostuvo mi mano con fuerza para evitar que corriera, pero lo mejor de todo ¿Sempai quiso dar a entender que esto oficialmente es una relación? Los colores se me subieron entre abrazos y felicitaciones, todos fueron a preparar el convite y dejar los regalos, solté la mano de sempai para abanicar mi rostro sonrojado. Mis lágrimas querían salir pero intentaba contenerlas, mi sonrisa se amplió franca cuando Souichi se acercó hasta mi rostro sosteniéndome la mirada…ahora era yo el avergonzado, el calor se acentuó más en mis mejillas.

Volvió a tomar mi mano con firmeza sin perder de vista mis ojos, soy inmensamente feliz, porque es con franqueza y verdad lo que dijo. Oficialmente ya tenemos una relación. Con ésa luz de confianza que ahora Souichi irradiaba me dejé conducir a la celebración, ya sin malestar o estrés alguno, porque lo que dijo sempai fue espontáneo, salido de lo más profundo de su ser.

— Sou-kun por un momento pensé que todo era una broma. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero saber y que seguro todos también: ¿Qué son?

Temblé un poco, a sempai no le importaba las implicaciones sociales, así pues decidí contestar yo como pareja oficial.

— Eso es lo menos importante, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de Souichi, sólo quiero quedarme a su lado hasta que él me lo permita. —Dije su nombre ésta vez, ya que Souichi aceptaba que ambos somos pareja, así vería que esto ya no era un juego porque está consciente y me propuso ser algo más que un amigo ya.

Soujin-san se nos acercó tranquilo, pero con un poco de seriedad, sobre todo a Souichi.

— Tienen razón chicos, pero un día espero que puedan formalizar todo como esposos, no porque sea algo obligatorio, sino para que nos permitan celebrar a su lado una ocasión especial como lo es su boda, ya que no pude asistir a la de Tomoe.

— Hay viejo, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas. — Comentó Souichi en tono displicente, no dando mucha importancia a cuestiones sociales ni civiles, hasta que Kanako habló muy seria.

— Si hermano, deberías casarte con Morinaga porque una de mis amigas me contó que su hermano mayor se fue a vivir con un chico pero desafortunadamente le ocurrió algo a su pareja y al morir la familia que tanto despreció a su hijo fue a reclamar los bienes para dejar en la calle a su yerno no legal.

Buen punto, pero dado a que ni siquiera sabíamos si nuestra relación ahora formal llegaría a ése lugar, mejor no apresurarse. Su familia no creo sea capaz de hacer nada como eso que dijo Kanako… en cuanto a la mía, estoy oficialmente desheredado y desconocido de todo lazo familiar con ellos, dudo hagan algo malo si me llega a pasar alguna desgracia, aunque tomaría mis precauciones legales, pero después, así… contesté tranquilo.

— No se preocupen, cuando llegue el momento les avisamos. — Con una sonrisa tranquila, el futuro no está escrito aún.

Con una gran sonrisa de Soujin-san y los presentes, fuimos hasta la mesa para iniciar la celebración, mi estómago terminó por asentarse al fin, pero no quise beber nada de alcohol aunque Kurokawa y Soujin-san me rogaban, sólo degusté la sabrosa comida de tía Matsuda, al fin trajeron un delicioso pastel con frutas.

— Ahora queremos que partan el pastel y pidan un deseo por su nuevo vínculo—Anuncio tía Matsuda muy emocionada, mi mano tembló sobre mi rodilla, mi sonrisa se desdibujó ligeramente, luego de pensar en lo sucedido el día de mi cumpleaños, ahora estaba aterrado de volver a decir algo de lo que me arrepienta después, tragué grueso…mas no debería desairar el momento.

— Los deseos no son algo para tomar a la ligera, además… no habría una sola cosa en este mundo que pueda desear más que tenerlos a todos aquí a nuestro lado.

Sempai me miró fijamente con seriedad, sólo asintió con ligereza, sonreí bastante sonrojado ¡Dios! ¡Ahora me siento como un estúpido colegial y me gana la pena de sentir ésos aguzados ojos color miel! Tuve que bajar la vista, lo que sacó bastantes risas y comentarios sobre lo lindo que me veía tan avergonzado.

Ya tarde se decidió que pernoctaran en nuestro departamento, mientras se acomodaron en los futones, luego que Souichi dejara el baño, me miré en el espejo las marcas sobre mi cuello y mis muñecas. Hoy ha sido un día extraño casi como un sueño, sempai admitió tener una relación conmigo a su manera, su familia me aceptaba ¡Al fin avanzamos más de lo que esperé! Sin embargo… el ver éstas marcas me hizo recordar lo sucedido ayer, no quería echar a perder esto, no ahora.

Pero aquí y a solas en el baño, un escalofrío me recorrió, me metí en la ducha por largo rato, aún tenía ésa sensación de asco e impotencia, el sentir ésas manos recorrerme de manera tan desagradable sin poder defenderme, quería borrar rastro de todo eso…quería volver a estar relajado y alegre como hace un rato, pero recordé que tengo pendiente hacer una denuncia ¡Vamos Tetsuhiro! No puedes huir como un niño, ya eres adulto.

Tenía que ir a clases mañana y hablar con el profesor Fukushima sobre esto sin ahondar mucho, porque necesitamos sempai y yo un permiso en lo que se concluya éste trámite, pero mentiría si no lo digo, me da mucha vergüenza porque se supone soy hombre y algo así no debió pasarme, no tan fácilmente…

No puedo quitar la sensación de mi piel, porque más que ésas marcas, lo que quedó dañado fue mi autoestima, mi orgullo de hombre, pero hubiera sido peor si ellos hubieran logrado su objetivo. Al fin salí del baño, estaba limpio, sin embargo… la sensación seguía ahí en mi piel, sempai tuvo que compartir mi cama ya que en la suya dormían Tía Matsuda y Kanako, por su expresión sé que no está muy de acuerdo, pero obvio no le haré nada por tres motivos.

Uno. Tuve una semana muy muy extenuante cuando sempai era ninfomaníaco y meloso.

Dos. Ahora comprendo más a sempai y respetaré su espacio personal, yo puedo ser en serio muy molesto y empalagoso.

Tres. Creo que…ésta sensación no desaparecerá tan fácilmente, cada roce que tengo con sempai, aunque sé que es él… a veces dispara éstos recuerdos, tengo que superarlo.

— Que descanses sempai, tu duerme tranquilo no haré nada hasta que tú quieras, ya comprendí lo que se siente que te agobien con cosas así.

Me acomodé en la cama intentando evitar que tocara su espalda, escuché el rumor de una risita, bueno creo que era eso…bufé un poco molesto porque sempai parecía burlarse de mí un poco, pero él realmente lo estaba tomando muy bien todo, a como yo lo pensaba.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi sempai?

— No, sólo me dio tos. —No pude evitarlo, quería darle un beso de buenas noches, primero para molestarlo y luego porque yo también lo necesitaba, a partir de mañana las cosas serán muy distintas, así que me volteé y le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla, a ver si así la sensación que me asaltó en el baño me deja descansar, con éste pensamiento el sueño comenzó a invadirme, mañana será otro día.

Después de despedirlos, nos dirigimos a la universidad, miré de reojo a Souichi, que tenía el gesto de incertidumbre, mezclado con molestia. Es cierto… declaró que soy su novio, ahora está en entredicho dada a su reputación homofóbica. Lo peor del caso serán los chismes y burlas que nos harán; yo puedo soportarlas, lo hice en el pasado cuando lo de Masaki, pero sempai no creo que lo aguante, él se suponía heterosexual y homofóbico. Todos querrán burlarse o cobrarse del tirano del laboratorio de agricultura, lo dicho… sigo siendo una molestia.

Pensando en eso escuché murmullos y risitas mezquinas tras de nosotros, que aunque íbamos juntos, no nos tomábamos de las manos. Miré de reojo y la vista de ésas personas se condensaron sobre todo en mí, siempre he sido discreto y no muchos saben que soy gay, a pesar que según digan soy muy afable y popular con la mayoría; la razón es simple, no todos toleran a personas como yo, mucho menos ver una relación así tan a la vista. Comencé a pensar que debí morderme la lengua cuando pensé ése deseo tan desastroso.

Lo que decían era lo obvio, que ya se les hacía muy extraño que siempre estuviera en el laboratorio con él y fuera el único que lograba aguantarlo, lo que hacíamos en el mismo cuando nadie estaba o cuando nos quedábamos hasta tarde. De cómo me atreví a disuadir a un heterosexual a relacionarse conmigo, que con cuántos no habré estado para engatusarlo…entre otras cosas, bajé la vista avergonzado con sempai, por mi culpa está en entredicho y todavía no termina su doctorado.

— ¡Qué demonios miran! ¡Si sus noviazgos les duran una semana no es culpa nuestra! — De pronto se volteó y rugió Souichi muy molesto al grupito de estudiantes, en lo que me detenía del brazo.

Lo escuché anonadado, porque sentí que estaba defendiendo y reafirmando nuestra relación, por lo que continuamos nuestro camino cuando empezaron a dispersarse. El aura de sempai suele ser muy fuerte y temible.

Las cosas no terminaron ahí puesto que Mika y Tadokoro también atentos aunque más abiertos a nuestra relación, y lo primero que hicieron fue bombardearnos con la pregunta de si ya éramos novios y si nos íbamos a casar, mi reacción por inercia fue negarlo.

— Sempai se sentía bromista el viernes, todos esos rumores son falsos.

— No somos novios, ni tampoco no lo somos, es únicamente nuestro asunto.—Souichi respondió un poco molesto, pero menos agresivo, después de todo el tono no es mezquino, es más bien de curiosidad y alegría. Ambos se disculparon por ser tan efusivos, que más pena me dio a mí que a ellos.

— Por supuesto sempai, no los molestamos con eso.

Continuamos con nuestro trabajo en el laboratorio, pero todo el día me la pasé pensativo, no sólo porque pronto iríamos con el profesor Fukushima, si no por las miradas de desagrado hacia nosotros, bajé la vista sin saber que decir, sentí un golpecito suave en mi espalda, con un ligero mohín de su adusto rostro me hizo la señal que levantara la cabeza, entonces pude notar que sempai la tenía muy en alto y miraba con desdén a aquéllos que pretendían humillarnos.

Bueno, nadie dijo que serían fáciles las cosas…pero estos momentos lo valen, sempai está dispuesto a seguir con lo nuestro y vale la pena continuar si él mismo es quien me da apoyo.

Al salir del laboratorio fuimos con el profesor Fukushima, primero y lo obvio…tuvimos que confirmarle lo de nuestra relación con todo y vergüenza por los pasados eventos. Nos felicitó y nos dio su apoyo incondicional, tanto por la estima que sempai se había ganado de él, como por ser tan buenos elementos. Segundo, tuvimos que decirle en breve lo ocurrido en el bar y que debíamos ausentarnos de clases junto con el laboratorio en lo que los trámites terminan. El profesor se mostró algo preocupado al vernos, sin embargo reiteró su apoyo en caso de necesitarlo y nos dio el resto de la semana de permiso pese a que le dijimos era excesivo.

No puedo decir que después de eso, lo tomara tan bien, traté de seguir mi vieja rutina con sempai, enfrascándome en dejar ordenado y limpio el departamento.

— Oye, deberías dejarlo así… ya tendrás tiempo. — Tan absorto estaba terminando de limpiar, que ni noté en qué momento sempai se paró junto a mí, respingué del susto, ya que lo vi justo detrás. Casi grito pero terminé replegándome contra el sofá, él me agarró del hombro para detenerme en lo que me regañó:

—¡Idiota! Ten cuidado, pudiste lastimarte. — Por un instante me quedé en blanco, pero luego me repuse ante el regaño, retiré la mano de sempai con delicadeza, pero traté de contener un estremecimiento, tuve un breve lapsus que me recordó ése momento.

—Perdona sempai, tienes razón, pero ya terminé iré a bañarme y prepararé la…

—Ya mandé pedir de cenar, no tienes cabeza para eso ahora y mañana hay que ir temprano a la estación, no sabemos cuánto nos retrasen. — La mirada de sempai muy penetrante, hasta me sentí mal e inútil, pero tiene razón, creo que sospecha que sí me afectó ya que estoy reacio al contacto físico.

—Gracias sempai, disculpa las molestias… ya quedó todo, iré a bañarme.

Sentí su fuerte mirada aún que le di la espalda, como si me sondeara, sobra decir que aunque traté de ser el mismo el resto de la cena, yo estoy más callado de lo usual. Es extraño, sempai me ha aceptado como pareja, pero no sé si es porque estuve muy acostumbrado a estar a la sombra que ahora no sé ni qué hacer o decir. Bueno…ha sido una semana loca y también tal vez sea por lo de mañana. No le volví a pedir a Souichi que durmiera en mi cuarto, debo respetar su espacio, cuando él quiera sabe que puede venir conmigo, además…sigo nervioso y necesito un tiempo para asimilarlo, todo es demasiado nuevo y extraño.

De cualquier forma, estoy muy feliz de seguir con sempai…pero debo encarar esto y superarlo, él es sempai y no haría nada para dañarme ni tocarme como lo hicieron ellos, eso es seguro.

Al otro día, fuimos temprano a la estación de policía, el detective encargado nos recibió para iniciar la denuncia que será por separado, ya que fui el agredido tuve que ir primero con el médico del departamento para una revisión, aún y que no fui violado mis lesiones tenían que registrarse como pruebas incriminatorias, así que Souichi quedó en que cualquiera que saliera primero, regresaría al departamento.

Se escuchó un poco frío, pero no me opuse, ya es molesto venir a hacer esto como para quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Mentiría si no digo que todo me fue muy incómodo desde que empecé con la revisión.

El médico fue muy cuidadoso al checarme el cuello y las manos, pero aunque utilizó guantes en todo momento, el tomar fotos y todo eso, no pude evitar recordar el evento, dejando un escalofrío en mi espalda cuando los dedos enguantados tocaron las marcas. Salí algo alterado porque es como estar expuesto. No se consumó la agresión sexual…sin embargo no pude hacer nada por defenderme, de no ser por Souichi, todo estaría peor. Con tal sentimiento amargo terminó la revisión, el médico me dio algunos analgésicos y unas pastillas para dormir en caso necesario.

Todo fue muy pesado, el interrogatorio y la identificación por medio de fotos puesto que Souichi mandó al hospital al par de degenerados, prácticamente estuve todo el día. Al salir revisé mi celular, sempai tenía como tres horas de haber salido antes que yo por el mensaje que me envió junto con una orden.

"Regresa directo al departamento, nada de socialitos con tu amiguito gay"

Todo el camino trataba de despejar mi mente, suspiré aliviado pues al confirmar que sempai que me había defendido y salvado, no estaría en problemas, terminé lo pesado de todo esto. Sin embargo la incomodidad no me dejó en paz, tengo que hacer ésta denuncia para que castiguen a los tipos y paguen por sus crímenes. Aunque al mismo tiempo me sentí expuesto e inútil. Al llegar, encontré la sala a oscuras, sempai debe estar en su cuarto porque vi luz bajo su puerta, por la hora ya debió haber cenado, Tía Matsuda nos dejó mucha comida y nos quedó de ayer que pidió sempai, juro que tengo que compensarle así que mañana haré algo realmente especial para él.

La verdad no tengo hambre, silenciosamente fui a mi cuarto en penumbras, dejé las pastillas en el buró mientras me senté en la orilla de mi cama dando la espalda a la puerta, suspiré profundamente mirando hacia el espejo del peinador, me desabotoné la camisa un poco para liberar mi cuello ¡Cómo quisiera que ésas molestas marcas desaparecieran!

Empecé a sobarme el área tratando de aliviar la sensación de ésas toscas manos agarrarme con lujuria malsana, la sensación de asco volvió a asaltarme, un nudo ardiente se aferró a mi garganta llena de impotencia y enojo. Ni siquiera sentí cuando las lágrimas lentamente escaparon y murmuré quedamente mirando al suelo:

— ¿Cuándo se irá ésta sensación?

— Cuando dejes de echarte la culpa. — ¡Esa es la voz de Souichi! Lo vi reflejado en el espejo, se puso detrás de mí y salté a un lado del susto.

— ¡Oye cálmate! — Se sentó justo a mi lado mirándome aguzadamente, con las manos al frente tratando de calmarme evitando tocarme. Frunció el ceño al ver mis lágrimas, por instinto quise darle espacio pero me agarró de la mano con fuerza. Sintió mi estremecimiento, mientras suspiró con seriedad.

— Cuando lo de ése bastardo de Miyoshi, yo también me culpaba por confiado, afortunadamente tú llegaste y me salvaste, pero comprendí que no todo el tiempo puedes seguir así, yo me volví homofóbico por él, porque nunca pensé ser atacado por una persona que suponía confiable.

— Sí… casi matas a Miyoshi. — Completé sin verlo directamente.

— Pero también entendí que no puedes vivir así todo el tiempo, son cosas que pasan y muy malas, nadie está exento de eso, no puedes culparte de algo que no estuvo en tus manos, siempre has ido a ése bar y nunca hubo problemas. Ya ves…yo fui atacado en el laboratorio. La sensación que tienes yo también la tuve, pero como dije antes…no puedes dejar que te controle eso.

— Aún siento ésas manos asfixiándome y recorrerme por todo el cuerpo. Me da asco, porque era con obscenidad desenfrenada… desagradable y carente de afecto. — Se me cortó la voz como si volviera a sentir ésas manos cerrándose en mi garganta, sólo salió un quejido, bajé la cabeza sollozando. Sempai no dejó de apretar mi mano.

— No podía gritar, no podía defenderme… sólo pensaba en lo inútil que me sentía, en que me estaba ahogando… que estaba solo y nadie venía.

Quise alejarme de él porque me quebré en llanto, pero me agarró firmemente de la muñeca, jalé fuerte para que me soltara, invadido por una vorágine de emociones encontradas, pero lejos de eso se abalanzó sobre mí, aprisionándome en un poderoso abrazo en la cama.

— Sácalo, si tienes que llorar para que vuelvas a ser tú mismo, hazlo. Sácalo hasta que te quedes sin lágrimas…pero sácalo y vuelve a ser como eras.

Ante tales palabras, sobrecogidas de emoción, correspondí su abrazo y me hundí en su cabello platinado, llorando con todas mis fuerzas. No me soltó, sentí que su mano tembló al acariciarme la cabeza, por lo que me estremecí tan fuerte que creí que me rompería. Mis lágrimas mojaron su cuello aferrándome a su espalda, a su calor que me envolvía poco a poco, confortándome.

Estuvimos abrazados mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto. El calor que me envolvió es tan reconfortante, con su fuerza que me mantiene pegado a su esbelto y engañoso cuerpo. No tenía idea que mi frío y duro tirano fuese capaz de exhalar semejante sensación de calidez y paz, de tal forma lo irradiaba, que me sentí inmerso en el núcleo de un poderoso astro, una estrella.

Me arrepiento sinceramente de todas las veces que le recriminé su falta de interés, sobre el tamaño y diferencia de nuestros sentimientos mutuos, de mis reacciones infantiles y celos sin fundamento. Soy tan inseguro que pongo a prueba la paciencia de Souichi, con ésas palabras me dio a entender que me ama aún a pesar que soy un ser tan lleno de defectos.

¿Merezco tanta gentileza después de toda ésta loca odisea?

— Souichi. — Murmuré escondido en su hombro, con un intenso sonrojo, abrasado por el calor de su cuerpo que me confortaba, sin verlo a su rostro porque me daba vergüenza el pensar que lo cambié por ser tan inmaduro—Perdóname.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas tonto? — Intentó separarme y me aferré más a él como un niño. Estoy tan avergonzado que ni quise darle el rostro.

— Perdóname por no haberme controlado el día que te tomé, por sucumbir a mi instinto… me enojé porque ignoraste mis sentimientos, pero debí ser más paciente ¿Cómo esperaba que me aceptaras? Habías sufrido el ataque de un pervertido y fui egoísta. —

Sempai se detuvo, escuché su respiración tensarse y la emoción me quebró la voz:

— Me arrepiento de todas las veces que te recriminé por el tamaño de nuestros sentimientos, de ser un infantil y egoísta, de acapararte y acosarte, de olvidarme de todas las veces que me buscaste y con tu forma de ser me decías quédate conmigo en vez de te necesito… que no necesitas decirme palabras melosas, porque me aceptas tan patético y burdo que soy.

Sollocé un momento, sempai aflojó un poco su agarre.

— Perdóname por tratar de cambiarte con un estúpido deseo, ni todas las palabras o frases melosas del mundo equivalen a tu forma de ser, así te conocí y te amé…te seguiré amando tal y como eres. — Me hundí más entre sollozos ahogados, hasta que al fin Souichi me obligó a verlo, enmarcando sus manos en mi rostro para apartarme de su hombro y alzar la vista.

Él estaba sonrojado, con su expresión usual de confrontación interna, sus cejas estaban juntas en una expresión extraña, creí estaba molesto por verlo fruncir sus delgados labios, hasta que se me acercó toscamente mientras en tono firme dijo:

— ¡Eres el idiota más grande de éste mundo! Yo no quise decir que me desagrade como empezó lo nuestro. Tal vez no fue lo más acertado pero fueron las circunstancias de ambos, te lo dije una vez y te lo recalco…si me desagradara hacer las cosas que…

Y se detuvo un instante como si recapitulara, para luego agregar:

— Morinaga…eres imposible, no entiendo lo último que dijiste y no importa ya, sólo lo diré una vez para que lo entiendas …nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, no me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión finalmente, de decirlo a mi familia y enfrentar a medio mundo que te haga poner ésa cara que tanto me hace padecer, así como matar a golpes al que intente volver a hacerte daño. Esto dejó de ser una tontería hace mucho…así que entiende de una vez, que eres mucho más que "especial" para mí.

Tragó saliva en lo que contuve la respiración, estoy sorprendido, levantó la ceja derecha como si recordara algo y me limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

— Morinaga… ¿Qué es para ti el amor? — Agrandé la mirada sin saber que decir, busqué la respuesta ante las pupilas amieladas que escudriñaban cada reacción mía.

—Creo… el amor es algo que complementa la vida le da sentido y nos hace sentir capaz de todo. Nos hace proyectar esa pasión que quisiéramos entregar cada minuto en quien se refleja, en quien nos ha despertado de nuestro letargo y nos hace vivir cada día como el más preciado tesoro. Tú me despertaste de una oscura pesadilla cuando creí que nadie más lo haría Souichi.

Miró a un punto fijo un instante, como si cavilara, empezó a mecer mis cabellos de la nuca con increíble delicadeza, lo cual con el calor que me seguía envolviendo empezó a hacerme sentir extraño, embelesado ante su expresión tan serena y pensativa.

— Entonces… ¿Todo eso te hago sentir? — Asentí con ojos entrecerrados, como si flotara, estaba tan relajado, envuelto en su calor tan agradable.

Se me acercó más, uniendo sus labios con los míos, al principio inseguro, luego…como si vagamente recordara a aquélla contraparte atrevida, lamió mis labios, por inercia entreabrí la boca y comenzó a buscar mi lengua, entrelazándola, recorriendo mis dientes con suavidad, mi paladar. Un suave rumor inundó el cuarto, los dulces y suaves chupeteos que empezaron a encenderme.

La respiración se aceleró, tanto la suya como la mía, se apartó un momento y así levantado vio las marcas de mi cuello, acarició los moretes de mis muñecas con sus delgados dedos. Frunció el ceño en expresión dolorosa, su labio inferior temblaba levemente y apenas dijo:

—Mo…Mori. — El que me llamara así me hizo sentir especial, así me llamó cuando era el otro sempai, pero ahora es su verdadero yo el que me lo dijo. Tragué grueso mientras dejé que sus dedos recorrieran mi cuello, acariciándolo, como si quisiera borrar las marcas, pero sus dedos se movieron con tal delicadeza, que fue como si no quisiera romperme.

Entrecerré aún más mis ojos ya cristalizados, inmerso en su presencia, en su toque, se me acercó y depositó trémulos besos en mi cuello. Me empecé a ponerme a tono, lo sentí por el cosquilleo ardiente en mi bajo vientre. Abrazándome yo me aferré a su espalda en lo que enterró su nariz y su rostro en el cabello de mi nuca, lamiéndome mientras me susurró:

— Tú…tú también me haces sentir algo, siempre lo busqué y me di por vencido. Me refugié en mis estudios y mi familia… pero tú eres quien me lo da.

— Sempai. — Empecé a besarlo en su hombro, llegué a sus labios, pero Souichi me detuvo y dijo:

— Tú me haces sentir…completo. — Lo miré embelesado, tal vez porque me sentí muy sensible, tal vez por las acciones y palabras de Souichi. No lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo…fue superior a mis fuerzas.

— Tú también Souichi lo logras conmigo, quiero hacerte sentir completo.

Un súbito sonrojo lo asaltó, hundió su cara en mi cuello, llegando a mi oído murmuró con tono enfebrecido:

— Quiero borrar ésas marcas…sé que suena idiota de mi parte, pero cada que las veo me enervan y luego pones ésa cara ¿Podría yo…?

Agrandé la mirada, me paralicé por un momento de sólo pensarlo…yo dije al anterior Souichi que meditaría el complacerlo con…

— ¿Tú quieres? — Souichi contuvo la respiración, me abrazó fuerte estremeciéndose, mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que creí temblaba el cuarto entero, finalmente acaricié el cabello platinado de sempai y asentí con mucho nerviosismo. Se levantó para verme, sus preciosos ojos amielados me capturaron. Aunque siempre defendí mi postura de activo, se trataba de él, sí el mismo que me salvó de ser atacado, que ahora con garras y dientes enfrenta a todo aquél que quisiera interponerse o quiera vernos mal.

El Souichi que decidió avanzar y asentar nuestra relación ¿Por qué no? Él nunca me lastimaría. Lentamente se acercó a darme ligeros besos en los labios, mordisqueándolos con suavidad, vagando hasta mi cuello donde lamió con tanto cuidado que sentía derretirme. El calor se convirtió en una ardiente llamarada que se centró en mis caderas, me aferré a sempai, éste deslizó una mano a mi eje que se puso bastante duro, la otra sostuvo mi nuca hacia un lado exponiendo más mi cuello.

Las ropas empezaron a ser un estorbo y sempai casi me arranca los pantalones en su ansia tan abrupta por sentir la desnudez de mi piel; aunque yo también apuré en sacarle la camisa en el momento que mi cerebro dejó toda razón a un lado.

Entrecerré los ojos al sentir como Souichi tomaba mi dureza y frotó lentamente. Poco a poco empezó a aumentar la velocidad, el rumor húmedo empezó a desesperarme y terminé por agarrarlas sábanas antes de que mi usual instinto me hiciera perder los estribos y romper la promesa para tomarlo entre mis brazos y cambiar de postura.

Me concentré en la calidez de su toque, que aunque bastante rudo e inexperto me estaba llevando al éxtasis. Atrapó mis labios bebiéndose mi voz en entrecortados gemidos, su mano ya era un desastre con mi presemen, mis cejas se juntaron en un rictus de deleite cerrando los ojos para no despertar de éste sueño, exponiéndome ante él. Me sentí pequeño y vulnerable, pero ya no como el día del bar, no obedecí al miedo ésa sensación.

Al calor que irradiaba sempai, igual que el sol, iluminando mi ser…alejando la oscuridad, las olas ardientes vibraban desde mi eje ya a punto de llegar al clímax. Gemí alto estirando todo mi cuerpo hacia atrás, él se detuvo al verme temblar.

— Tetsuhiro. — Susurró.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correrme cuando me llamó por mi nombre, su voz enronquecida y febril, la tensión en su cuerpo, el sentir su propio miembro tensarse contra el mío. Nuestro sudor mezclándose, su respiración acelerada.

La mano vagó hasta mi entrada, introduciendo un dedo con gentileza, rotándolo en lo que su otra mano se aferró a mi espalda, levantándola. Comenzó a besar mis pezones ya bastante sensibles, por lo que apreté los dientes arqueando más mi espalda, chupándolos como si fuera el dulce más delicioso que hubiera probado antes. Una parte de mí moría de vergüenza, la otra pedía que no se detuviera aunque la punzada en mi entrada me sobrecogió de emoción, no era desagradable, no era obscena ni mezquina…era inocente y ávida a la vez.

Por fin un segundo dígito logró expandir más mi entrada, tensándome a la vez que solté un ronco y profundo quejido… acaba de encontrar con rapidez mi punto dulce, el cual masajeó con gentil movimiento, no perdiendo cada expresión que hacía, ningún detalle como investigador que era, todo en pos de reclamar lo que era suyo…¡SÍ SOY SUYO! ¡NUNCA DEJARÉ DE REPETIRLO!

—NNehh!...Souichi, por favor hazme tuyo…ngh—Souichi se detuvo ante mi súplica, abrí los ojos mientras respiré desacompasadamente. Me levantó mi desesperado amante del torso y yo sólo me limité a verlo con anhelo. Sacó sus dedos de mi interior ya preparado.

— ¿Estás seguro? — ¡Qué lindo mi sempai! Se mostró dudoso pero por su mirada penetrante de sobra entendí que ya no podía contenerse más; puesto que temía lastimarme o que estuviera forzándome. Asentí al verlo tan fogoso y afiebrado, pues lo vi sonrojado y su respiración descontrolada. Se mordió el labio inferior, entrecerrando sus ojos para guiar su eje pulsátil a mi entrada, entonces sentí como se abrió camino entre mis paredes, cerré los ojos con fuerza, iba a gemir un poco más alto, pero Souichi silenció mi queja al besarme con avidez.

Las estocadas se hicieron más profundas y hondas, sentía el acelerar de su respiración en jadeos entrecortados, sus besos me nublaron los sentidos, ya no supe más de mí, inmerso en ésa calidez abrasadora como el fuego mismo de un volcán, al fin se unieron nuestras caderas, sentí pulsar el miembro de mi fogoso sempai.

—¿Todo…bien? — Entre jadeos alcancé a escuchar.

Mis ojos cristalizados y las lágrimas se deslizándose. Lo sentí tan cerca, su aliento cálido en mi rostro, sonreí en lo que abracé su cuerpo contra el mío, sosteniéndome de su espalda. Tomó mis caderas con firmeza y el vaivén empezó a tomar ritmo constante, fuerte, cada vez más hondo, rápido, me aferré a él escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, mi voz se deshizo en gemidos roncos llenos de placer. Nuestros cuerpos inmersos entre las llamaradas que se centraban en nuestras caderas, vibrando, esparciéndose en un dulce cosquilleo que nubló la poca cordura que nos quedaba.

—¿Cómo te sien…tes sem..gh? — Souichi ante la pregunta le asaltó un furioso rubor, gruñó un poco cuando me respondió.

—¡No…preguntes! Yo debería decirlo…sólo, sólo sé que estás muy caliente, eres como un horno. — Me reí bajito, pero no me duró el gusto porque en su afán de callarme comenzó a bambolearme cadenciosamente. Souichi aumentó más la velocidad en lo que me separé de su hombro.

—¡Nmmgh! ¡Souichi! ¡Souichi! ¡neegmh! — Quise ver su rostro, lleno de concentración, su ceño fruncido, la mirada brillante y depredadora, sus músculos tensos sin cejar en la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas, entonces cambió de ángulo y mi punto más sensible mandó una descarga eléctrica que sacudió mi cuerpo entero hasta la médula de los huesos. Mi pecho se elevó en lo que eché para atrás la cabeza, Souichi se replegó contra mí meneándome furiosamente, nunca creí que tuviera tanta estamina para poder dominarme de ésta manera. Sublime y tosco, pero me hace tocar el cielo.

—¡Mori…Mori…Morii! — Repitió una y otra vez como hipnotizado, mientras yo me dejé llevar por su dulce y ronca voz.

No me fue posible pensar envuelto en tanto placer con las descargas tan intensas.

—¡Sempai…voy…voy a…!¡nghh!

—¡Tetsuhi…roo!¡unngh!

Se aferró de mí tensándose en embestidas más lentas, cadenciosas y profundas, la mente se me puso en blanco en lo que me sujeté de Souichi. Llegamos al clímax y me meneó enérgico, él se sostiene de mis caderas y rechina sus dientes…no pude más, mi cuerpo se contrajo agarrándome de sempai, contuve un par de segundos la respiración, para luego jadear incontrolable. Mientras pulsaron nuestros miembros, mi esencia se derramó sobre su abdomen y en mi interior su semilla me llenó de una tremenda calidez.

Sólo pude sentir la suavidad de unos besos en mi rostro, en mis labios, alguien pasarme la mano por los cabellos húmedos de sudor.

—Tetsuhiro…¿Me oyes? — Asentí apenas, abrí los ojos despacio, para ver el rostro de Souichi, jadeando con lentitud, sonreí pleno mientras él salía de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado. Tranquilamente me atrajo para que descansara sobre su pecho.

El silencio nos rodeó gentilmente, sin que mi amor dejara de acariciar mi cabello, yo delinee la curva de su cintura. No hubo necesidad de decir nada, con el ambiente lleno de la calidez de nuestros cuerpos y el sosiego de nuestros espíritus.

Para ser la primera vez en ser tomado, no fue tan malo, de igual forma el ver su rostro con el brillo de sus ojos, tranquilos, plenos…es lo más fascinante que he visto. No me molestaría si de vez en vez, cuando él quiere, tomarme nuevamente, con tal de ver ésa sublime expresión de paz.

Reforzados nuestros lazos, mientras me asaltó el cansancio y la ensoñación se apoderó de mis sentidos; acompasado con la suave respiración de Souichi, éste me levantó por el mentón mientras me dijo:

— Tú…me preguntaste una vez si yo te amaba. — Agrandé la mirada en sorpresa, recordó lo de ésa vez, mudo por lo directo que sonó solo pude asentir.

Como si no hallara las palabras carraspeó la voz, tratando de sonar a su habitual forma de ser gruñona…que obvio no le salió y menos por lo que acabamos de pasar.

— Si tú me haces sentir completo y yo a ti…¿Acaso no es obvio?

— Sí Souichi, es obvio. — Me clavó la vista acercándose y murmuró con suavidad.

— Pues tendré que recordártelo de vez en cuando…sólo para que te mantengas tranquilo, pero no abuses.

Sonreí por lo espontáneo, sempai siendo cursi es tan tentador, pero antes que pudiera echarme a reír volvió a silenciarme con sus labios en un tórrido y profundo beso. No hay nada más que pueda desear ahora, aunque de verdad prefiero cuidar de ése privilegio sin dejarme llevar por el calor del momento, sólo disfrutar el ahora y un día a la vez, el mañana no se ha escrito y casi que se asoma será otro día para seguir cultivando nuestra nueva etapa.

—Te amo…Tetsuhiro, nunca lo vuelvas a dudar.

.

FIN

.

.

.

PDV Laura paty

 **Largo, muy largo, extra largo. Ahora comprenden porque tardamos tanto en subirlo? En fin reitero el agradecimiento con Gaby, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, debo decir que en realidad este trabajo que ven aquí es conjunto totalmente, sí, yo escribí el PDV Souichi y ella el Morinaga, no obstante también en revisiones y detallitos, pues tenemos cosas en común para la perversión, digo para el romance.**

 **En fin esperamos sus comentarios atentamente Gaby Ibarra y Laura Paty.**


End file.
